La promesa
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. Completo. SephirothXCloud. GenesisXZack. Cloud entró a SOLDADO. Y quiere cumplir la promesa que una chica le pidio hacer, pero quizás las cosas se compliquen al toparse con cierto hombre de ojos turquesas y un pequeño chocobo... Dejen reviews :3
1. Capitulo I

**¡Hola! Soy Rhape Seuhans. Me dedico a escribir fic Yaoi de humor.  
Ya tengo un fic Yaoi de Final Fantasy 7 llamado "Primer Amor", y ps...aquí traigo otro xD**

**Aclaraciones:  
Yaoi: _SephirothXCloud  
_Mundo e historia alterna.**

**El fic se me ocurrió mientras jugaba Final Fantasy: Crisis Core. Ojalá sea de su agrado :D**

* * *

- _¿Lo prometes?_ – preguntó la chica, poniendo las manos sobre el pecho con la esperanza de que el chico aceptaría la promesa.

El chico estaba callado, y miró al piso unos segundos. Dio un suspiro antes de condenarse.

- _Lo prometo_ –

La chica sonrió complacida.

- _Entonces te esperaré. Cloud_ –

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de la boca de la chica, su mejor amiga, antes de marcharse. Se fue de Nibelheim para seguir su sueño: ser parte de SOLDADO, y llegar a ser un SOLDADO de primera clase igual que Sephiroth, un hombre a quien admira desde hace mucho tiempo y una de las razones por la cual quiso entrar.

El primer día que llegó a SOLDADO reunieron a los nuevos en la explanada. Y vio a toda esquina con curiosidad. Inesperadamente, divisó a alguien que sus ojos azules no creían jamás poder ver: Sephiroth. Se dedicó a mirar al hombre de pies a cabeza y, al llegar a sus ojos turquesas, se sonrojó a más no poder. En ese momento agradeció al cielo el traer puesto ese casco que le arruinaba el peinado, y del que tanto se quejó en menos de cinco minutos por el calor que le hacía sentir; ya que escondía el rubor en sus mejillas.

Aquello le pareció extraño. Es decir. Al hombre de largo cabello plateado siempre lo consideró como a modelo a seguir pero, al verlo tan de cerca…, una sensación incierta se creó en su pecho, y su estómago se revolvió.

- _Quizás eran nervios…_ – dijo para sí después de que terminara un discurso que dio alguien, que ni siquiera notó por estar centrado en el peliplateado, y dejaran a los de tercera clase ir a sus habitaciones.

Ya pasaron algunos días de eso, y hasta ahora las cosas no le van muy bien. Aún no entablaba amistad con nadie, ha decir verdad ni siquiera se esforzaba en acercarse a otras personas, y los entrenamientos le parecían duros, casi siempre terminaba muy cansado y lo único en que atinaba a pensar era en comer algo y dormir.

Un detalle curioso: cada vez que veía a Sephiroth, se escondía. Aunque le parecía estúpido hacer eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Le daba pena y se sonrojaba con sólo pensar en tratar de acercársele y hablar con él. No entendía el porqué de sus nervios.

- _Hey, Cloud_ – le habló un soldado, igual de tercera clase, a quien no reconoció por traer el casco puesto. Ni siquiera por la voz supo quién era – _¡Adivina! Nos han dado una misión_ –

- _¿En serio?_ – se levantó del sillón que está en el piso para soldados – _¡Qué bien!_ – dijo emocionado. Esta sería su primera misión.

La misión era sencilla, sólo debían acabar con unos cuantos monstruos que se decidieron por atacar el Sector 5, si fuera algo delicado, hubieran mandado a los de primera clase; sin embargo, pesar de lo fácil, tuvieron algunos problemas por un imprevisto…

- _¡Tengan cuidado!. ¡Están llegando más monstruos!_ – gritó alguien.

Cloud miró a su alrededor. Veía con temor como sus compañeros eran asesinados de una manera tan horrorosa y cruel…Pensó en huir, pero los monstruos lo acorralaron en un callejón sin salida. Luego de titubear un poco se decidió a atacarlos, pero eran muy fuertes, lo único que consiguió fue que sus largas garras le lastimaran un brazo. Hubiera creído que este sería su fin si no fuera porque tres personas de traje negro: un muchacho pelirrojo de finos ojos verdes, con el atuendo desaliñado y la camisa desabotonada; un hombre calvo con lentes oscuros y el traje, a diferencia del pelirrojo, perfectamente planchado; y una chica castaña de cabello ondulado y ojos cafés, acabaron con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- _Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?_ – le preguntó la chica a la vez que lo miraba preocupada.

- _Cissnei, deja eso y apresúrate_ – le llamó la atención el chico pelirrojo. Se veía bastante emocionado e impaciente por acabar con los monstruos.

- _S..sí. Eso creo…_ – contestó el rubio con dificultad. Sentía que le faltaba aire, y se quitó el casco para refrescarse un poco.

- Ciss_nei, ¡Te digo que…!_ – no terminó la oración al volver la cabeza para mirar a la chica porque se quedó atontado viendo el rostro angelical y los grandes ojos azules del chico rubio –_ Oye, tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?_ – preguntó acercándosele a verlo directamente a los ojos.

- _Uh….Mi nombre es Cloud –_

- _¿Cloud?. ¡Pero qué lindo nombre! El mío es Reno. Dime, Cloud, ¿A qué horas sales a comprar el pan, eh?–_ dijo tomándolo de las manos. El rubio se desconcertó por esa pregunta, ¿Acaso Reno le estaba… coqueteando?

- _Deja al chico en paz_ – dijo el hombre calvo mientras se acomodaba los guantes.

- _Mejor hazle caso a Rude_ – dijo Cissnei, entrecerrando los ojos, y con los brazos cruzados – _¡Después lo invitas a salir! ¿Acaso no eras tú el que nos convenció de ayudar en esta misión para divertirnos un poco con los monstruos?–_

- _Ya, ya. Tienes razón_ – dijo separando las manos – _Ya voy_ – dijo fastidiado – _Es un gusto el habernos conocido, Cloud. Espero que alguna vez podamos juntarnos a conversar o hacer otras cosas -_ dicho esto guiñó un ojo – _Nos vemos luego_ –

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Muy pocos soldados de tercera clase sobrevivieron del ataque en el Sector 5. Si no fuera por los tres de traje negro, Cloud y otros tantos estarían junto con los cadáveres que ahora se encontraban en la morgue. Los sobrevivientes estaban siendo revisados y atendidos en la enfermería.

Apenas había salió de la enfermería, con una venda en el brazo izquierdo, cuando se volvió a encontrar con el muchacho pelirrojo, que iba caminando por el pasillo cuando reconoció al rubio a pesar de que lo vio desde lejos.

- _¡Cloud!_ – lo llamó antes de correr hacia él – _Holaaa, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?_ – preguntó de forma amable, y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

- _Sí. ¿Reno, verdad? No pude agradecerles ayer por haberme salvado_ –

- _Nah. No tienes nada que agradecernos. Sólo hacíamos nuestro trabajo_ – dijo con "modestia" – _Además, me alegra salvar vidas, y más si son las de chicos lindos como tú –_ el rubio, en vez de sentirse halagado por el piropo, se sintió patético, y su rostro se volvió melancólico. Reno se dio cuenta, cosa que lo desconcertó – _¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? –_

La principal razón por la cual Cloud entró a SOLDADO, aparte de convertirse en uno de primera clase, fue para defender a inocentes de cualquier clase de peligros, así que, cuando los monstruos lo acorralaron y estuvieron a punto de acabar con él, se sintió impotente de ni siquiera poder salvar su propia vida. Y en cierta forma le molestó que el trío de traje negro lo salvaran. Se sintió tan inútil….

- _No_ – cabeceó – _nada _– respondió con una falsa sonrisa, intentando simular su desanimo – _Oye, ¿Y por qué van vestidos de negro? –_ preguntó curioso, también aprovechando para cambiar de tema.

- _Ah. Es que somos Turcos_ – dijo con orgullo, y luego hizo una pose guay tipo Superman: puso los puños sobre su cintura.

-_ ¿Turcos?_ – hizo una mueca de confusión – _¿Y qué es lo que hacen? –_

- _Pues, verás…_ – se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar con voz grave – _Somos una súper organización secreta de Shin-Ra, creada para asuntos secretos altamente delicados que tratamos de la manera más secretamente posible. Pero_ – regresó a su voz normal – _mejor hablemos sobre, no sé….: sobre nosotros, quizás_ – puso una mano sobre el hombro del rubio - _¿Qué dices, ah?_ – el chico no contestó nada – _¿Me estás escuchando?_ – le resbaló una gota estilo anime – _¡Oye!_ – le tomó del otro hombro y lo comenzó a sacudir de manera frenética.

Pero no importaba cuánto tratara de llamar la atención del rubio, ésta se encontraba fijada en el pasillo de enfrente. Reno giró su vista hacia allá para saber qué era lo que distraía de sobremanera al ojiazul.

- _Espera…No me digas…Te gusta Sephiroth_ – dijo rascándose la nuca, y entornando los ojos, al descubrir la razón por la cual era ignorado. Cloud reaccionó ante ese comentario.

- _¿Eh? ¡No, no!_ – ruborizado – _él no…no…no me gusta_ – trató de esconder su sonrojo tapándose la cara con las manos.

- _Claro…-_ dio un suspiro – _Pero no te culpo. Casi todos babean por él_ –

- _¿Ah? ¿Quieres decir que….?_ – muchas veces negó la teoría de que le gustaba el hombre a quien tanto admira, pero al saber que otros hombres también fantaseaban con él, por alguna extraña razón, se sintió aliviado, y ya sin pena por quien alguien supiera que le gusta el peliplateado.

- _Pues sí, pero eso no significa que todos aquí sean homosexuales_ – dijo Reno – _aunque, ahora que lo pienso_ – puso una mano sobre su mentón y se quedó reflexionando un rato – _se podría decir que sí…-_ sacudió la cabeza – _¡Pero bueno! No nomás te le quedes viendo con cara de borrego a medio morir. ¡Ve allá y dile algo! –_

- _Pero no sé que podría decirle, además, me da algo de pena_ – dijo agachando la cabeza.

- _Umm…entiendo. Entonces déjame ayudarte_ – una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios. Y una vez más tomó al rubio por los hombros, esta vez por la espalda.

- _Oye, ¿Qué-qué haces?_ – preguntó cuando Reno comenzó a moverlo.

-_ ¡Te voy a ayudar! –_

El rubio no entendía en qué lo estaba ayudando. Miró adelante, y entonces dedujo hacia donde, mas bien hacia quién, el pelirrojo lo estaba empujando.

- _¡Hey, espera! ¡No lo hagas, por favor!_ – suplicó al tiempo en que intentaba retroceder, pero Reno continuaba empujándolo sin problemas, y aún tenía esa sonrisa que empezaba a incomodarlo.

- _¡Sólo relájate, y dile algo bonito!_ – dicho esto lo empujó fuertemente hacia Sephiroth.

* * *

**Sep, lo corté en lo interesante u.u. Pero prometo que el próximo será más largo. Este cap fue sólo la introducción x3**

**Si les gusto y quieren que siga el fic dejen reviews, por favor :3**


	2. Capitulo II

**Disculpen que este cap sea tan corto. Pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero la muerte de un familiar muy querido hizo que se me cortara la inspiración. Pero no se preocupen, no abandonaré el fic y los siguientes**** capítulos serán más largos.**

**Reviews:  
Kuroe Ryuuzaki: **hey, tengo derecho a convertirme en una escritora desobligada ;.;, xD. Nah, pues...¿qué puedo decirte? Cada vez que inicio un fic lo hago con mucha ilusión, pero luego pasa el tiempo y me van gustando otras parejas, y pues, por eso los abandono y hago otros fics u.u…¡Crisis Core!, ¡Tienes que jugarlo! Yo lloré al final T.T.  
Y sobre la pregunta de Zack: sí. Y no sé a quién te refieres con eso de "Gack" xDu Por cierto, gracias por el review :3**  
Hermachis: **Seh! SephXCloud es lo mejor!! n¬n. Yo no sé si los SOLDADOS de Shin-Ra sean homosexuales, pero me gusta pensar que sí xD. Y tienes razón! Cloud es tan mono!!**  
Nebyura: **Ps…a mí casi no me gusta el ZackXCloud, yo los veo más como amigos-hermanos, y como no me gusta el Incesto…xD. Gracias por dejar review n,n  
**Monica-chan**: pues aquí tienes la continuación ;D**  
-w-Vale-Chan-w-: **Jo, me parece que puedo contar contigo en dejar review en todos mis fics xD. Y pus…Se me hace que por ahora sólo seguiré el de Naruto, el de "Juego de niños", y este. Los demás no sé u.u**  
Amisrael: **Gracias, y gracias por el review :3  
**Ladysephiroth:** disculpa por abandonar el de "Primer Amor", es que ese fic lo escribí cuando no sabía casi nada de FF7 xD, y ps, no tenía en mucho en que apoyarme para continuarlo u.u. Y bueno, espero que este fic sea mejor que el anterior :D.

**Ps...bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo 2**

* * *

Cloud estaba sentado en una de las bancas del piso para soldados. Sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en un punto muerto en el piso, y su rostro completamente sonrojado.

Reno lo miraba con un aire infantil. Los brazos cruzados. Y use le veía una sonrisa satisfecha que lo hacía parecer un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura, una gran travesura…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--Flash Back--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- _¡Sólo relájate, y dile algo bonito!_ – esas fueron las palabras del pelirrojo antes de empujarlo.

Trató de detenerse pero no pudo controlar del todo su cuerpo, sólo se tambaleaba. Reno lo había empujado muy fuerte.

Y lo inevitable sucedió.

El rubio paró en seco… pero no como esperaba: Lo que lo detuvo fue chocar con la espalda del hombre peliplateado, lo que provocó que cayera boca arriba al suelo, por el impulso del golpe.

- _¿Te encuentras bien?_ – escuchó que una voz varonil le preguntó.

Abrió un poco los ojos, y luego los abrió desmesuradamente cuando se dio cuenta que era Sephiroth quien le habló. Y éste iba a ofrecerle una mano para ayudarle a levantarse pero enseguida se puso en pie.

_- ¡Perdone! ¡Lo siento mucho!_ - se disculpo varias veces, notablemente nervioso, y la cabeza gacha por temor de verle la cara al peliplateado. Temía a que éste se hubiera molestado.

- _No importa_ – dijo el ojiverde, para su sorpresa, con tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

_- ¡Hey, deberías tener más cuidado al caminar!_ – le dijo riendo un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules, era una de las personas con las que Sephiroth estaba conversando antes del incidente de hace segundos.

Levantó un poco la mirada y, por su vestimenta, supo que el muchacho era un SOLDADO de segunda clase.

– _Supongo que eres un novato_ – dijo al no reconocerlo – _¿Cómo te llamas, eh?_ –

- _Cloud, señor…-_ contestó tratando de mantener la postura firme, pero le era difícil, sentía como si el peliplateado lo estuviera observando, pensó en que quizás eran imaginaciones suyas pero, aún así, eso lo puso muy, muy nervioso.

- _¿Señor? Wow. Qué bien se siente cuando a uno le dicen "señor"_ – dijo el muchacho casi-casi saltando de felicidad – _Me siento respetado_ –

- _No te acostumbres_ – dijo con sorna un SOLDADO de primera clase (un hombre también de cabello negro y ojos azules) antes de reír.

_- ¡Angeal! Déjame disfrutar este momento _– dijo entrecerrando los ojos y viéndolo feo – _Oh, sí, por cierto. Mi nombre es Zack_ – se presentó al recordar que el rubio estaba ahí – _Ese de ahí es Angeal_ – apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

- _No apuntes con le dedo, muchacho_ – dijo Angeal, llamándole la atención, pero Zack le ignoró.

- _Y ese de allá…, dudo que no conozcas a Sephiroth_ –

Volvió su vista al peliplateado. Y pudo confirmar sus sospechas: ¡Sephiroth lo estaba mirando! Al parecer no había dejado de hacerlo desde que lo ayudó a levantarse. Su mirada turquesa era penetrante y provocativa…Los nervios se le alteraban cada vez más.

- _¿De dónde eres?_ – Zack siguió con sus preguntas de cajón.

- _Umm, este…yo…-_ no sabía que contestar. La mente la tenía en blanco y su cuerpo casi paralizado por los nervios.

Reno, que veía la escena escondido detrás de una maseta, se dio cuenta del estado en el que Cloud se encontraba. Sintió algo de pena por él, y decidió intervenir para sacarlo de esa situación.

- _¡Hey, Cloud, te estaba buscando!_ – dijo enganchándosele al cuello – _¡Oh, hola a todos! –_ hizo como si no los hubiera visto antes – _Veo que ya conocen a mi amigo Cloud _– mientras tanto, el rubio se asfixiaba entre los brazos de Reno.

- _Eh, Reno, me parece que lo estás lastimando_ – dijo Zack, tratando de no reírse.

_- ¡Ah, sí! –_ lo soltó. Y se rascó la cabeza, apenado – _Es que Cloud es muy lindo ¿No creen?, ¡No puedo resistirme a no abrazarlo!–_ el rubio lo miró con rostro de pocos amigos.

Detestaba cuando alguien le decía que era lindo, y más si le lo decía Reno, el responsable de que estuviera en ese embrollo.

Un celular sonó. El hombre ojiazul fue el que lo contestó.

- _Zack. El director dice quiere hablar con nosotros, y que vayamos a su oficina_ – dijo con autoridad. Y comenzó a caminar.

- _De acuerdo, Angeal_ – se volvió con el rubio – _Cloud, espero que nos encontremos luego. Me caíste bien – _dijo sonriendo – _a pesar de que casi no dijiste nada_ –

- _Sí. Es un chico tímido_ – dijo el pelirrojo, cruzando los brazos, para excusarlo.

_- Ya me di cuenta_ – rió. Y salió corriendo, no sin antes despedirse – _¡Nos vemos después! –_

Al notar que ya sólo quedaban ellos tres, Reno, tuvo la gran idea de irse.

- _Oigan, olvidé que tenía algo que hacer_ – mintió, dirigiéndole una sonrisa maliciosa a Cloud, quien rápidamente entendió que su plan era dejarlos solos. No tuvo tiempo de implorarle a que se quedará porque el pelirrojo ya había salido corriendo a toda prisa de ahí.

Hubo un silencio de no más de veinte segundos antes de que el peliplateado tomara la palabra al ver que el chico estaba demasiado inquieto como para hacerlo él.

- _Disculpa mi paranoia pero, ¿Fue intencional, o pura coincidencia que tropezaras conmigo?_ – preguntó, a la vez que una leve pero encantadora sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Ante aquello, un escalofrió le pasó por todo el cuerpo. No esperaba a que el hombre fuera tan directo. Pero, después de tanto nerviosismo y disimulo, cualquiera pudo haber sospechado que esto era una especie de trampa. Y, aparte, no era la primera vez que alguien "tropezaba accidentalmente" con el peliplateado.

- _Ehh…pues…yo-yo…-_ se quedó callado un momento. Miró hacia el suelo, y pensó en decir una mentira, pero siempre le ha sido dificultoso mentirle a quien sea. Prefirió no hacerlo – _Me empujaron…_ –

- _Oh, ya veo…_ – murmuró, pero para nada convencido de lo que el rubio dijo –_ ¿Cómo habías dicho que te llamabas?, ¿Cloud? _– el chico asintió cabeceando – _Tu nombre es extraño –_

El ojiazul rió un poco, el comentario le había hecho gracia. Sus nervios ya se habían calmado un poco.

- _Mi madre me lo puso. Ella quería que yo tuviese un nombre único y raro_ – y su voz ya no se oía tan temblorosa – _Aunque _– levantó la cabeza, dejando ver su rostro aún sonrojado al hombre – _El suyo tampoco es muy común que digamos_ – dijo en un tono de broma y rió. Pero se tapó inmediatamente la boca con las manos pensando en que tal vez Sephiroth se molestaría. En cambio, el ojiverde se llevó una mano a la frente y comenzó a reír también. Cloud se ruborizó más al ver aquel gesto.

- _Me parece que tienes razón_ – dijo después de reír – _Mi nombre es aún más extraño que el tuyo…Uh. ¿Me disculpas? Debo irme. Recordé que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que tratar_ –

- _Eh, está bien. Señor_ – dijo desanimándose un poco. No quería que el ojiverde se fuera tan pronto.

- _No me digas así_ – volvió a reír – _Dime por mi nombre, ¿De acuerdo?_ –

Aquella petición lo tomó por sorpresa. ¡Tratar de "tú" con un superior, agregando que es la persona que más admira en el mundo! Todo un honor.

_- ¡Ah…!. ¡De acuerdo! – _

- _Bien. Entonces te veo luego, Chico chocobo_ –

Cloud inclinó la cabeza como un perrito confundido. No entendió el apodo hasta que el peliplateado pasó una mano sobre su alborotado y dorado cabello que hacían recordar a cualquiera las plumas de un chocobo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Final del Flash Back--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_- ¿"Chico chocobo", eh?_ – dijo Reno alzando una ceja. Y pegó los labios lo más que pudo para no estallar de risa. Cloud lo miró feo – _Perdona. No puedo evitarlo ¡Qué suerte tienes, en serio! –_

- _¿Por?_ – preguntó sin comprender a qué se refería.

_- ¿Cómo que por qué?_ – lo vio como si fuera un bicho raro – _¡Sephiroth, el gran y temido Sephiroth, te toqueteó, y hasta te sonrió! –_

- _¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no es normal que haga eso?_ – el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. Entonces ya supo a qué suerte se refería.

_- Ese hombre no suele mostrar sus sentimientos, es un bloque de hielo con casi todos los que se le acercan. Pero contigo… ¡Vaya que le agradaste! ¿Es que no viste como te miraba? Prácticamente te comía con la mirada _– dijo tomándolo de los hombros, como para animarlo.

- _Umm…Ojalá eso sea verdad_ – dijo bajando la cabeza. Y ruborizándose un poco por lo que acababa de oír de la boca de Reno

- _¿Ah?. ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? ¡Esperaba a que gritaras de emoción y que dijeras cuánto te gusta Sephiroth! –_

Al ojiazul se le puso la cara completamente roja de golpe. Y se paró del asiento para reclamarle el comentario.

- ¡_Eh! ¡¿Por qué haría eso?! _–

- _¡Porque te gusta!_ – contestó cruzándose de brazos otra vez. Como si fuera muy obvia esa respuesta.

- _¡¡No es cierto!!… ¡bu-bueno, no sé! Tal vez sí…_ - dio un profundo suspiro, sentándose de nuevo en la banca.

- _Entiendo que estés confundido_ – dijo serio, actitud muy rara en él – _Pero no tiene nada de malo que te guste alguien de tu mismo sexo. Además, ya te dije que aquí todos son "raritos", así que te vas a tener que ir acostumbrando a esto –_

El rubio resopló mirando al techo. Presentía que Reno estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

**Les prometo que los siguientes capitulos serán más largos.  
Por lo de mi familiar no pude alargar este. Me siento muy desanimada(Al menos ya no estoy deprimida. Ya lloré todo lo que tenía que llorar), y si no publicaba hoy el fic, seguramente no iba a querer hacerlo como en dentro de un mes o más.**

**Ya saben, si les gustó el fic dejen reviews.**


	3. Capitulo III

**Primero que todo…Gracias a todos(as) los que me comprendieron por lo de mi familiar.**

**Reviews:  
VeroUchiha: **Gracias n.n  
**Hermachis: **Ahh, sí! Yo casi me desmayo cuando vi a Sephiroth sonriendo en el Crisis Core xD, y ps…lo único que quiere Reno es ayudar a Cloud, aunque parezca que haga lo contrario xD.  
**Wolfgirl-valentine: **Gracias n.n. Sobre el de "Primer amor" ese fic lo abandoné ya hace mucho, sorry u.u**  
-w-Vale-chan-w-: **te acuerdas de mi Chocobo Cloudy? xDD. Jaja, pues sí, al parecer Cloud es un chico muy respetuoso. Gracias por el review x3  
**Nebyura:** jaja, bueno, quien en realidad ayudó a Cloud fue Reno, Zack fue de pura suerte que estuviera allí xD, y bueno, sobre tu suposición… ¿no crees que malinterpretas al pobre Reno? xDu  
**Kuroe Ryuuzaki: **ah, hablabas de Génesis. No te entendía porque no sé que es eso de "Gackt" .o.U. Sobre tu pregunta en el review anterior, lee esta cap x3  
**Hellgath: **Gracias n.n. SephirothXCloud es lo mejor. Ojalá sigas leyendo mi fic n.n!

**Y ****como lo prometí, este cap es largo.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_- ¡Awwww, Cloud!, ¡Te extrañé tanto!_ – dijo abrazándolo mientras que el rubio intentaba quitárselo de encima – _Dime que me extrañaste también_ –

- _Reno, sólo tenemos dos días sin vernos_ – dijo con ojos entornados – _¿Y cómo estuvo la misión? –_

- _Misión completada_ – dijo con voz grave y aire de superioridad - _Fue aburrida_ – luego con fastidió. Pero su humor cambió drásticamente a felicidad – _¡Pero no importa! ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo, eh? –_

_- Mejor. Sólo me duele cuando cierta persona que ahora estoy viendo me aprieta –_

_- ¡Oops, perdón! –_ lo suelta enseguida - _Ahora, cuentame ¿Qué tal vas con Sephiroth?_ –

- _Um…-_ eso fue el único sonido que emitió de su boca como respuesta.

- _Déjame adivinar_ – entre cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos – _¿Te sigues escondiendo al verlo, no? –_

- _¡No!...-_ Reno lo miró con el ceño fruncido – _Sí_ – acabó por admitirlo, apenado. Y rascándose la mejilla derecha.

- _Ay, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud…_ - cabeceó varias veces – _Oye, te invito a comer. Muero de hambre, ¡No he comido desde hace horas!_ – exclamó al tiempo que movía los brazos de arriba abajo como puchero - _Hay una buena cafetería en el Sector 8. ¡Y no te preocupes, yo invito! –_

El rubio asintió, aliviado en cierta forma. Es que no tenía suficiente dinero como para derrocharlo en cualquier cosa, apenas si tenía unos cuantos Gils que sus padres le habían mandado hace algunos días, junto con dos cartas, una de ellos y la otra de una chica (carta que no se atrevía a contestar).

La cafetería del Sector 8 no era muy elegante, pero sí bastante cómoda. No solía tener muchos clientes por las tardes así que las personas que salían a comer en su hora libre podían tener agradables conversaciones sin tener que preocuparse del ruido o de la multitud. Además de que la comida ahí era buena y barata.

- _Jaja ¿Me lo dices en serio?_ – dijo revolviendo la comida con el tenedor.

- _No te burles, Reno, hablo en serio –_ exclamó, apenado y dudando si seguir hablando – _¡Muchos chicos se me quedan viendo!. Eso es muy incomodo_ – dijo con la cabeza gacha.

- _Vamos, que eso no es malo. Deberías sentirte halagado_ – luego de esto se llevó mucha comida a la boca.

- _¿Halagado?_ – repitió incrédulo _– ¡Más que halagado me siento acosado! Incluso algunos chicos han tratado de…_- se sonrojó antes de terminar la oración.

- _¿De qué?_ – preguntó con curiosidad después de pasarse comida.

- _Eh…es que...varios chicos han tratado de-de…de tocarme_ – justo en ese momento el pelirrojo estaba tomado un vaco con agua, escupió el contenido al oír eso.

- ¿_Cómo que de tocarte? ¿Te refieres a que te quieren manosear? –_

_- Sí…-_

_- ¿Y te dejas?_ – esta pregunta la hizo en realidad sin malicia pero el rubio la tomó a mal.

- _¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo crees que me voy a dejar?_ – replicó ofendido.

- _Ya, ya, perdón. Fue una pregunta estúpida, lo siento_ – sacó la lengua y puso una mano detrás de la nuca, un poco apenado por la indiscreción.

- _Está bien…-_ dio un respiro hondo.

- _Eh, Reno. ¡Imaginé que estarías aquí!_ – exclamó Cissnei antes de golpear la mesa con el puño, así exaltando a Cloud y a Reno que no notaron cuando la castaña entró al establecimiento – _Te he dicho mil veces que no apagues tu radio_ –

- _Quería comer tranquilo_ – respondió con serenidad ante el enojo de la chica – _Hey, Cissnei, ¿te acuerdas de Cloud?_ – ladeó la cabeza para señalar al muchacho.

- _Oh, claro que sí - _sonrió, y saludó al rubio agitando la mano en el aire – _Es el chico al que salvamos hace unos días, ¿no es así? –_

- _Exacto. Y adivina qué_ –

- _¿Qué cosa?_ – preguntó curiosa al ver la sonrisa juguetona que se había formado en el pelirrojo.

- _Al parecer Sephiroth tiene gusto de aquí nuestro querido amigo Cloud_ –

- _¿Lo dices en serio? –_ preguntó sorprendida, y una media sonrisa. No se lo creía del todo _- ¿Por qué lo dices? –_

_- Le sonrió –_

_- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Sí le gusta!_ – gritó sonrojada.

Cloud se ruborizó al oír que la chica, involuntariamente, confirmaba las sospechas de Reno, aunque él no se lo podía creer. No quería hacerse de falsas ilusiones.

- _¿Pero porqué le sonrió? ¿Qué pasó, como fue?_ – sacudió la cabeza – _Luego me cuentan detalles. ¡Reno! Tenemos una misión –_

- _¿Qué? ¿Otra?_ – dijo enfadado – _Si acabo de salir de una_ –

- _Pues ni modo_ – se cruzó de brazos – _Así son las cosas. Anda, despídete_ –

- _Ya voy_ – se levantó de la silla y se estiró de brazos. Con el hambre ya saciada – _Bueno, Cloud, nos vemos al rato. Oh, por cierto. ¿Me haces un favor? –_

- _Claro _– respondió amable _- ¿Qué quieres que haga?_ –

- _Entrégale esto al director Lazard_ – de una bolsa interna de su esmoquin sacó un sobre amarillo – _Se supone que debí entregarlo cuando llegué, pero por el hambre lo olvidé…Hazme el favor de dárselo antes de que me regañen, ¿sí?_ – suplicó juntando la manos.

- _Eres un despistado_ – dijo Cissnei antes de suspirar.

- _De acuerdo. No hay problema_ – tomó el sobre - _¿Qué contiene? –_

- _Son informes de algunas misiones_ – dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

Luego de que los turcos se marcharan a realizar su misión, Cloud regresó a la base de SOLDADO.

El rubio iba saliendo de elevador que daba a la oficina del director cuando vio que, sobre una banca, había un libro de color blanco. El título del libro era "Loveless". Algo en el libro llamó su atención, o quizás es sólo porque era muy curioso, pero se acercó a la banca y lo tomó con ambas manos. Parecía nuevo. Al hojearlo se dio cuenta de lo contrario: las hojas estaban gastadas y un poco arrugadas, como si lo hubieran leído ya muchas veces.

Estuvo leyéndolo varios minutos antes de que alguien le interrumpiera.

- _Es un libro interesante, ¿No crees?_ –

Levantó la mirada para buscar quien le había hablado. Se trataba de un muchacho de cabello castaño, que tenía sus ojos azules fijados en el libro.

- _Eh, ¿Es tuyo?_ – cerró el libro y alargó el brazo derecho para entregárselo al dueño – _Lo siento. Lo encontré en la banca…, y me dio curiosidad por leerlo _– dijo apenado. Sabía que tomar cosas ajenas no está bien, así que pensó que el muchacho se pudo haber molestado. Luego respondió la pregunta – _Es interesante, sólo que no le entendí. Quizás debí leerlo desde el principio –_ se rió de sí mismo por la torpeza.

-..._Tu risa es encantadora_ – dijo al tiempo que repasaba el libro.

- _¿Uh?_ – lo miró desconcertado, y levemente ruborizado por el comentario.

El castaño soltó una leve risa ante aquella reacción

_- ¿Qué edad tienes?_ –

_- ¿Eh? ¿Yo?_ – se señaló a sí mismo – _Tengo dieciséis años, casi diecisiete_ –

_- Vaya…Por tus ojos y tu cándido rostro pensé que aún eras un niño_ – dijo maravillado. Y comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero Cloud, a su vez, retrocedía – _No te había visto antes. Debes ser de los nuevos _– el rubio ya no podía retroceder más, la pared se lo impedía.

Ambos se encontraban tan cerca, hasta podían sentir la respiración del otro. La del rubio estaba agitada.

Una sonrisa descarada se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho. Cloud quiso quitárselo de encima y huir, pero éste lo tenía aprisionado de las muñecas.

- _Me…me lastimas_ – dijo intentando zafarse. Sabía cuales eran las intenciones de castaño, ya le había sucedido esto con otros soldados que creían lindo e intentaban llegar a más que un beso _– Suéltame. Por favor…_ – sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Comenzó a sentir pánico e impotencia al no poder quitárselo de encima. Y la imponente actitud del muchacho, que probablemente hacia sentir a cualquiera como una presa que sucumbe ante un experimentado cazador, le hicieron perder la esperanza de poder escapar de entre sus garras.

_- Eres sorprendente…Hace unos momentos tu rostro era tan angelical_ – se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios – _pero ahora es sensual…-_ estaba a centímetros de rozar los labios con los de él pero - _No es de buena educación espiar a las personas_ – dijo de pronto. Por fin soltó al rubio y volvió la mirada hacia a quien dirigió el regaño.

- _Molestar soldados jóvenes tampoco lo es, Génesis_ – respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica, casi burlona, pero se esfumó al ver cual soldado tenía Génesis apresado esta vez – _Cloud…-_

- _Sephiroth…-_ murmuró a la vez que abría mucho los ojos. Y agachó la cabeza con la cara totalmente sonrojada. ¡Pero que vergüenza que el peliplateado lo encontrara en una situación así de comprometedora con otro hombre!

El corazón de Cloud comenzó a latir más rápido de lo habitual. Y un temor invadió su mente. Si era cierto eso de que le gusta a Sephiroth, ¿Éste no se molestaría ante aquella escena?

- _Cloud…Con que ese es el nombre de este Adonis_**(1)** - musitó aún con aquella sonrisa desvergonzada – _Ah. Veo que ustedes se conocen. Así que, dime, compañero_ – dirigiéndose a Sephiroth – _¿No crees que este chico es lindo? –_

Sephiroth no contestó eso, sólo dirigió su vista de nuevo al rubio, quién ya de por sí se encontraba demasiando intimidado por el castaño (y mucho más con su presencia).

- _Cloud, puedes retirarte_ – dijo serio.

El rubio no necesitó que el ojiverde se lo repitiera porque salió disparado nomás oír la orden.

- _Hey, espera. ¡No hemos terminado!_ – exclamó Génesis, pero el rubio hizo caso omiso y siguió corriendo – _Sephiroth, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –_ preguntó mirándolo con recelo.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Al llegar al final del pasillo se topó con una puerta. La hubiera tocado para pedir permiso y pasar si no fuera porque sus nerviosos lo tenían inquieto por lo sucedido con el castaño; lo que hizo fue girar la perilla con desesperación, lograr abrir la puerta, entrar, cerrar la puerta de golpe tras su espalda y apoyarse en ella intentando respirar con normalidad.

_- ¿Qué te pasa, jovencito?_ – preguntó una voz masculina preocupada y algo aturdida por la desconcertante intromisión.

Volteó a todos lados desorientado hasta que vio a un hombre sentado, con los brazos apoyados en un escritorio. Lo reconoció enseguida. Cabello rubio, ojos azules escondidos detrás de unos lentes, grácil figura…; era quien dio el discurso de bienvenida (que no escuchó por estar embelesado con el peliplateado); el director Lazard.

- _Eh…yo…-_ dio respiro profundo para recuperar el aliento - _Director Lazard, lamento haber entrado así_ – dijo apenado. Intentando fingir una sonrisa tranquila pero no le salía – _Vine a entregarle unos informes de los Turcos_ – fue hacia su escritorio para dárselos.

_- Te lo agradezco…-_ dijo con una ligera sonrisa – _Uh, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ –

- _Cloud Strife, SOLDADO de tercera clase_ – dijo poniéndose firme.

- _Descanse, soldado_ – Cloud quitó la postura – _Veamos…_- se volvió hacia su computadora y comenzó a teclear el nombre del chico – _Mhh…Según los archivos vas bien en los entrenamientos, y que progresas poco a poco…-_ regresó su vista al chico, cruzándose de brazos – _Cloud, ¿Tienes algún sueño?_ –

_- Sí. Mi sueño es ser un SOLDADO de primera clase_ – dijo con determinación en su voz.

- _Es un buen sueño_ – se acomodó los lentes – _Pero, dime, ¿quién o qué te inspiró esa meta? –_ preguntó curioso, aunque ya imaginando la respuesta. A todos los que preguntaba, por lo regular, contestaban lo mismo.

Cloud bajó su vista al suelo y respondió con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

- _…Sephiroth –_

- _Me lo sospechaba_ – dijo después de reír - _Si te esfuerzas y nunca te rindes podrás ser un SOLDADO de primera clase como él, o incluso mejor, si te lo propones. Estoy seguro que podrás lograrlo –_

Regresó su vista al director con una sonrisa animada. Aquellas palabras le eran tan reconfortantes. Lo alentaban a cumplir ese sueño del que nadie le creía capaz de convertir en realidad…y por el que tanto le rogaba olvidar su mejor amiga en las cartas que le escribía.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Hizo un respiro hondo luego de salir de la oficina del director. Recordó el "incidente" que tuvo con Génesis. Temía reencontrárselo. Pero, para su desgracia, sólo había un camino hacia el elevador, ¿Qué tal si él seguía ahí? Lo único que podía hacer era caminar a paso lento y esperar lo inevitable.

Apenas iba a dar un paso cuando…

- _Cloud -_ lo llamó el peliplateado. Éste lo había estado esperando en el pasillo, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

¡Se había olvidado por completo de Sephiroth por estar al pendiente del castaño!

Lentamente se giró hacia él con mucho nerviosismo. Ni siquiera quería mirarlo a la cara ¡Sentía tanta pena!

- _¿S-Sí...?_ – terminando de decir esto, el ojiverde se acercó.

- _¿Estás bien?_ – preguntó notablemente preocupado.

El rubio notó su preocupación, cosa que provocó que se ruborizara.

- _Estoy bien, gracias…-_ contestó con una leve sonrisa. Aquella respuesta tranquilizó al peliplateado.

- _Quisiera saber si podrías disculpar la conducta de Génesis. No lo hizo por maldad. A él siempre le ha gustado molestar soldados más débiles que él. Aunque yo no lo disculparía…Dime, ¿Te hizo algo? –_

- _"Soldados más débiles"_ – murmuró desanimado, a la vez que le caía una gota estilo anime. Esa frase era como decirle débil de manera indirecta.

El ojiverde se dio cuenta de esto e intentó rectificar.

_- Eh, bueno, no es que tú seas débil…-_ trató de alegrarlo (en realidad no podía saber si el rubio era débil o no, jamás lo ha visto en algún entrenamiento. Pero no le gustó verlo con cara triste) – _Lo que sucede es que Génesis es un SOLDADO de primera clase igual que yo….Pero, aún no has respondido: ¿Génesis te hizo algo?_ – preguntó con gravedad.

- _Umm…pues...Sólo me lastimó un poco las muñecas. Eso es todo_ – prefirió callarse lo del acoso, además, sabía que no era necesario decirlo, ya que el peliplateado había presenciado la escena.

- _Ya veo…-_ comprendió que el chico no quisiera hablar de eso _– No te preocupes. Génesis no volverá a molestarte, de eso me encargo yo – _dicho esto lo tomó de las manos.

Ese gesto sorprendió al ojiazul, mas sin embargo no lo incomodó. Se sonrojó aún más, tanto que Sephiroth lo notó, al tiempo que se dio cuenta que tenía al rubio agarrado de las manos. Lo soltó, y tosió de manera disimulada.

- _Gracias. Eres muy amable_ – dijo agradecido y una sonrisa apenada, rascándose la sien derecha, y mirando al suelo.

- _N-no hay de qué…–_ el peliplateado también miraba hacia otros lados. Por alguna razón el rubio lo hacía sentirse nervioso, lo raro es que eso no le disgustaba. Y ver aquel rostro ruborizado le pareció tan lindo...

**Continuará...**

**(1) Adonis:  
**- En la mitología Griega Adonis es el Dios de la muerte y la resurrección.  
- "Adonis" es como se les puede llamar a los chicos atractivos ;3

* * *

**De nuevo gracias por comprenderme y apoyarme.****  
El siguientes caps seguramente serán igual o más largos.**

**Comentarios, quejas, dudas, opiniones; dejen reviews n.n**


	4. Capitulo IV

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el cap 4.**

**Quiero hacer algo de publicidad:  
Escribo un fic** SephirothXCloud **junto con mi amixxx Neko Rheeid (ella lo escribe, yo aporto ideas xD).  
Se llama "**_Clic_**", es de humor. Mundo e Historia alterna.  
Ojalá lo lean y nos dejen review n.n.  
Ella ta****mbién tiene otro fic, "El chocobo de Sephiroth", es un drabble parodia de este fic, precidamente de este capitulo xD**

**Reviews:  
Nebyura: **Cissnei como novia de Zack? xD…Cissnei la metí más como personaje secundario…Y si le pongo novia a Zack sería a Aerith (Sorry, soy AerithXZack fan xDu). Sephiroth al rescate es genial xD. Gracias por el review!  
**Hermachis**: sí, poor Cloud! Es que nadie lo mandó a ser tan lindo…Y con eso de que no hay mujeres soldados… ¿Un guardaespaldas? No estaría mal xD…Génesis con cara de pervertido sexual xD como me ha hecho reír con eso xD!! Y sí, es castaño xD  
**Hellgath:** Tú!! Tienes que seguir tu fic!! Porfa. Te lo ruego, te lo pido, te lo imploro! ;.;…uh, bueno, sobre el de "Primer amor", ese fic lo abandoné hace tiempo ya u.u, pero gracias por leerlo n.n  
**Wolfgirl-Valentina:** jaja, no te preocupes, no pienso abandonar este fic n.n. Gracias por el review!  
**Ladysephiroth:** ps, gracias por darme el pésame n.n. Génesis depravado xD, a mí también me encanta él!! n¬n. Y tiene razón, pobre Cloud. Sólo a él le pasan esas cosas por lindo, pero siempre estará Seph para protegerlo! x3. Gracias por el review, y ojalá sigas dejando más :3.  
**Kuroe Ryuuzaki:** ps…no conozco a muchos artistas japoneses n.nU (debe ser porque no vivo en Japón 9.9u). Y me alegra que lo hayan basado en Gackt, también me encanta Génesis xD. Además, sirvió de pretexto para encelar a Sephy xD.  
**Neko Rheeid:** MmuchHas gRraAciaSs pOorR deEjAaRme ReEviIeWw, aAmIxx, NeEeekKo!! (Qué difícil es escribir en el Idioma Amix 9.9u).  
**Ani Li Lockhart Strife:** femenino? Quizás yo me esté equivocando en algo n.nU, mi intención es mostrar un Cloud inocente y tímido…Pero, bueno, es tu punto de vista y lo respeto. Gracias por el review! :3. Oh, vi que me dejaste un review en el de "Primer Amor", gracias también por ese, pero, ese fic lo abandoné ya hace tiempo u.u  
**Marean L. Wolff:** por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti!! :D. Eres quien escribió "La juguetería de Reno"! Adoro ese fic xD ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no lo continuaste? T.T (me debes mi unidad Sephiroth u.ú, xD). Ojalá me respondas, y gracias por el review :3!

**Eh notado que varias(os) me han estado preguntando por el fic de "Primer Amor", ese fic lo abandoné hace como un año...pero, estoy dispuesta a continuarlo si ustedes me lo piden n.n**

* * *

- _Terminó el entrenamiento. Buen trabajo, Zack_ – dijo Angeal al apagar la simulación del cuarto de entrenamiento.

- _Uff, ¡qué bien!_ - desencajó su espada del suelo – _¿Qué tal, Angeal? ¿Te sorprenden mis grandes habilidades? –_ dijo haciendo una pose soberbia: puso el revés de su espada en su hombro y una mano en la cadera.

- _Mmh…En realidad no_ – el menor inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, desanimado – _No has mejorado nada desde el mes pasado –_ caminó hacia la puerta de salida.

_- ¡¿Bromeas?!_ – exclamó desconcertado.

- _Claro que bromeo_ – dijo con mofa – _No te preocupes, lo harás bien_ –

Zack dio un suspiro de alivio. Vio al hombre con ojos asesinos mientras salía, pero acabó por reír divertido. Ya conocía su humor negro.

Guardó su espada y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la entrada. Al llegar allí vio de espaldas al chico rubio, quien parecía estar muy pensativo. Caminó cuidadosa y sigilosamente hacia él, casi de puntitas. Y, como si fuese un cachorro travieso cazando a un gatito, se le lanzó encima.

Cloud se sobresaltó pensando que era uno de sus tantos acosadores, pero se tranquilizó al ver que era el pelinegro que lo abrazaba.

- _¡Hooola, Cloud! Me alegro de verte_ – saludó animado, y lo abrazó más fuerte.

- _Eh. Hola, Zack_ – sin darse cuenta se le cayó algo del bolsillo del pantalón.

- _Hey. Se te cayó algo…_ – lo dejó de abrazar para recoger una carta del suelo – _Um…"Para Cloud de Ti…"-_ antes de terminar de leer, el rubio le arrebató la carta – _Perdona. No volveré a leer tu correspondencia_ – rió apenado.

_- No, está bien…Sólo que esta es personal_ – dijo con un aire nostálgico.

- _Ah, entiendo…. Oye, ¿Listo para ir a comer? –_

Mientras caminaban por el Sector 8 aprovecharon para hablar sobre algunos temas…

- _Oye, Cloud _– paró de caminar – _¿Tú y Sephiroth….?_ – alzó una ceja, mirándolo con ojos picarones.

- ¿_Él y yo, qué?_ – preguntó curioso. También se detuvo. No entendía la indirecta de la pregunta.

- _Bueno…Es que Reno y Cissnei me comentaron que al parecer te gusta…, y tú a él_ –

- Ideas suyas… – se encogió de hombros, fijando su vista en un punto muerto al piso.

- _¿Tú crees?_ – se cruzó de brazos – _¿Estás seguro-seguro de que sólo son imaginaciones suyas? –_

_- … ¿Por qué preguntas?_ – cuestionó desconfiado.

- _Eeeeh. No, no, por nada_ – dijo rápidamente, riendo nervioso.

- _Zack, ¿Qué pasa?_ – lo miró confundido.

_- ¡No puedo decirte!_ – gritó de pronto, asustándolo un poco.

- _De acuerdo. No me lo digas si eso te hace sentir mejor_ –

- _¡No sigas preguntándome! ¡No te lo diré!_ – comenzó caminar de un lado a otro, moviendo los brazos como si protestara contra el aire.

_- Pues no lo hagas…-_

_- ¡Qué no, Cloud! ¡No te lo voy a decir! –_

_-…-_ prefirió dejarlo hablar solo.

_- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Te lo diré ya que insistes! –_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--Flash Back--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Al tiempo que caminaba hacia el escritorio del director, vio que los SOLDADO de primera clase se encontraban ahí. Los tres estaban en círculo y se miraban sin hablar.

Sephiroth miraba desafiante a Génesis mientras éste lo hacia con una media sonrisa, como burlándose. Angeal sólo vigilaba que no se fuesen a pelear.

_- Director. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué están todos aquí?_ –

- _En realidad sólo te mande a llamar a ti y a Angeal, pero él no quería dejar solos a ese par de niños_ – dijo riendo.

_- ¿Y ahora por qué se están peleando?_ – preguntó en voz baja, apuntándolos con el dedo pulgar.

Lazard negó con la cabeza.

- _No tengo idea. Pero, vayamos al grano: Zack, te he elegido para ser el tutor de Cloud Strife –_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o****--Fin del Flash Back--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- _¿Ah? ¿Serás mi tutor?_ – lo miró sorprendido.

- _¡Exacto! ¿No es genial? Quería decírtelo en la comida…_ - se rascó la cabeza.

_- ¿Pero para que necesito uno? –_

_- El director cree que tienes talento… ¡Pero, oh, espera! Aún no te he contado la mejor parte – _dijo emocionado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o****--Mismo flash back xD--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El peliplateado y el castaño dejaron aún lado la guerra de miradas feas entre ellos para dirigirlas al director. Y fueron con él para protestar.

_- ¡¿Por qué Zack?!_ – exclamó Génesis golpeando el escritorio. Y antes de poder decir otra cosa, el peliplateado lo empujó para ponerse frente a frente con el director.

- _No creo que Zack sea el indicado para entrenar a un soldado_ – argumentó Sephiroth – _No me molestaría ser yo quien se encargue de Cloud –_

- _No hablen de mí como si no estuviera…-_ dijo cabizbajo y con una gran gota estilo anime cayéndole en la cabeza.

- _Oh, no sabía que estaban tan interesados en ser sus tutores…-_ dijo con una sonrisa apenada – _Sephiroth, he de confesarte que primero pensé en ti. Sé cuanto te agrada el muchacho. Pero hay muchas misiones últimamente, necesitamos de tu servicio. No tendrás tiempo para él –_

- _Entiendo…-_

_- Y Génesis, tú eres un pervertido_ – dijo acomodándose lo lentes – _Lo único que harías con el chico es co…-_ fue interrumpido por Zack.

- _Ejem, ¿Y cuando empiezo? –_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o****--Fin del flash back--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- _¿En serio quería ser mi tutor?_ – preguntó el rubio con ilusión, y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

_- Síp. Pero yo no te lo dije ¿Ok?_ - le guiñó un ojo.

- _Está bien –_ sonrió agradecido por la información secreta.

Y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la cafetería, la misma a la que van a comer de vez en cuando con Reno, Cissnei y Rude.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Los entrenamientos con Zack eran duros a causa de que tenía toda su atención centrada en él (Los otros SOLDADOS de tercera clases sólo debían seguir una tabla de ejercicios, a menos que también tuvieran un tutor). Apenas dos días de entrenamiento y ya se sentía hecho polvo.

_- ¡Cloud!_ – corrió hacia él con algo entre los brazos, (no se veía que era porque una manta blanca lo tapaba).

- _¿Qué pasa, Zack? Aún no es hora del entrenamiento_ –

- _Lo sé, pero, mira, tengo un regalito para ti_ – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- _¿Un regalo?_ – ladeó la cabeza confundido _– ¿Por qué?_ –

- _Por tu cumpleaños –_

_- Falta mucho para mi cumpleaños…-_

_- Tómalo como regalo adelantado_ – quitó la manta y dejó al descubierto un huevo de Chocobo, de 29 cm de alto y 20 cm de ancho más o menos.

_- ¡Zack! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?_ – preguntó alarmado y mirando hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie más andaba por ahí..

- _Me lo regaló un granjero hace unos días al terminar una misión_ – le dio a cargar el huevo al rubio – _Lo he estado manteniendo calientito entre mi cobijas. Oh, sí. El granjero me dijo que nacería hoy como por esta hora – _

El rubio abrió los ojos de golpe.

_- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que está a punto de nacer?! – _

- _¡Sí!_ – contestó feliz – _Tú serás lo primero que el chocobo mire, ¡Creerá que eres su mami! –_

- _¡¿Qué, qué?!_ – luego lo miró feo, al tiempo que le caía una gota estilo anime. Entonces entendió el porqué la prisa en regalárselo – _Zack, te lo agradezco, pero no puedo conservarlo…-_

El huevo comenzó a moverse.

- _Eh ¿Qué pasa?_ – sostuvo el huevo con fuerza para que no se le fuera a caer.

- _¡Hey, ya está naciendo!_ – exclamó emocionado.

_- ¡¿Cómo?! –_

Unos cuantos crujidos y se abrió el cascarón. Los chicos se quedaron mudos de la impresión. Y nomás terminar de caerse todos los pedazos del cascaron, ahora había un pequeño chocobo entre los brazos de Cloud.

El chocobo se estiró y agitó su alitas poco emplumadas. Miró a Cloud con sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules, después ladeó la cabeza, como si de un perrito confundido se tratara.

- _….¡Aww. Qué tierno!_ – no pudo evitar decir. Y lo abrazó mientras que éste se le acurrucaba en el pecho – _Zack, ¡Es adorable!_ –

_- ¡Sabía que te gustaría! –_ dijo triunfante.

_- Pero ya te dije que no me lo puedo quedar: Aquí no dejan tener mascotas_ – dijo desalentado – _Me lo quitarán…-_

- _…Oops, creo que olvidé ese detallito_ – dijo apenado, con la mano en la nuca – _¡Espera! ¡Tengo una idea!_ – sacó su celular.

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –_

_- ¿Hola?...-_ hablando con alguien por el celular – _Oye, ¿dónde estás?... ¿Te molesta si te visito un rato?... ¿Sí te molesta? ¡Eres cruel! Bueno, ¡de todos modos iré!_ – rió y colgó _– Está en su cuarto, qué oportuno_ –

- _¿Ah? ¿Quién está en su cuarto?_ – el pelinegro tapó al chocobo con la manta – _¿Zack, con quien hablabas? –_

- _Ahora verás. Él seguro nos ayudará a que nadie se atreva a quitarte el chocobo. Ven, vamos –_ comenzó a correr.

El rubio dudó pero terminó por seguirlo.

_- ¡Espérame!– _

_- Tapa bien al chocobo_ – le ordenó para que nadie más lo viese.

Pasaron por las habitaciones de los SOLDADOS de tercera y segunda clase para llegar a los de primera clase. Cabe destacar que cada soldado de primera clase tiene su propia habitación por ser un grupo elite.

En el transcurso del caminó el rubio se estuvo preguntando con quien había quedado el pelinegro. Esa pregunta se iba respondiendo poco a poco al llegar a los últimos dormitorios.

Sólo había tres hombres de primera clase a los cuales podían recurrir por ayuda: Angeal…No, no podría ser él. Él estaba enojado con Zack desde ayer que accidentalmente manchó su gran espada con ketchup y mostaza mientras que comía una hamburguesa. Segunda opción: ¿Génesis? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ese pervertido sacaría provecho de tenerlo a él y a Zack en su habitación…Por último: Sephiroth. Sí…, él tenía que ser la respuesta.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta la cual Zack tocó con frenesí.

- _¡Hey, Sephiroth! ¡Abre, abre, abre, abre, abre, abre!_ – gritaba mientras seguía tocando la puerta.

- _¿Qué quieres, Zack?_ – preguntó enfadado tras abrir la puerta. Parecía no estar de humor para aguantar a nadie. Mas sin embargo su actitud cambió drásticamente al ver al rubio _– Uh, ¿…qué pasa? –_

- _Espero que no te estemos molestando…-_ musitó Cloud con timidez.

- _Ehhh…¡No! Para nada…-_ se apresuró a contestar.

- _¡Menos mal!_ – dijo el pelinegro - _¡Seph, necesitamos tu ayuda! –_

-_ ¿Mi ayuda para qué? _– preguntó desconfiado, imaginando que la ayuda sería para otra de las tantas tonterías que Zack suele hacer – _Zack, ¿ahora que hiciste?_ –

- _Umm…bueno…-_ rió nervioso. Y quitó la manta blanca.

El peliplateado pudo ver al pequeño chocobo, que estaba tranquilamente dormido en los brazos del rubio…Sí, era otra de las tonterías de Zack.

Dio un suspiro, y los dejó pasar a su habitación.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _No puedo hacer eso…-_ dijo después escuchar el plan del pelinegro.

- _¡Por favor!_ – juntó las manos en suplica – _¡Tú eres el gran y genial Sephiroth! A ti no te dirán nada si creen que el chocobo es tuyo –_

El ojiverde miró al rubio, parecía estar muy encariñado con el animalito. Le daba ternura verle con el pequeño chocobo entre brazos.  
Se quedó pensativo. Él es el mejor SOLDADO ¿Qué si rompía la regla de no tener mascotas? Nadie se atrevería a echárselo en cara. Además…le haría un favor a Cloud. No le gustaba para nada ver su cara triste.

- _Está bien…El chocobo puede quedarse en mi cuarto_ – dijo como si fuera un gran sacrificio, aunque en realidad se sentía feliz de auxiliar a Cloud.

El rostro del rubio se iluminó con una sonrisa agradecida, misma que le dedicó al peliplateado haciéndolo ruborizar un poco.

- _¡Seph, eres el mejor!_ – dijo dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda – _¡Cloud! _– le llamó de manera tan autoritaria que el rubio estaba listo para recibir ordenes –_ Hoy no habrá entrenamiento. Tómate el día libre para cuidar a Cloudy -_

- _¿"Cloudy"?_ – preguntaron curiosos en unísono, pero enseguida se dieron cuenta a qué se refería.

- _¡¿Le pusiste mi nombre al chocobo?!_ – exclamó casi regañándolo.

- _No_ – dijo serio. Y levantó un dedo como si fuera a decir algo importante – _es una variación de tu nombre que es distinto _– aclaró y luego rió. El rubio lo miró feo –_ ¡No te enojes, Cloud! ¡Es que se parece a ti! –_

- _Es verdad…_ – concordó el peliplateado. También pensaba que el chocobo era bastante parecido a Cloud (no por nada le llamaba "Chico chocobo"). Era como si la frase "las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños" fuera literalmente extrema – _Yo creo que "Cloudy" le queda bien, ¿Tú que dices, Cloud?_ – le preguntó con una sutil pero a la vez tan encantadora sonrisa que hasta lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

- _Umm…bueno, si a ti te gusta…, creo que está bien_ – respondió con otra sonrisa, pero tímida.

Se quedaron viendo así varios segundos hasta que Zack se sintió mal tercio y anunció su retirada.

- _Creo que estos dos necesitan algo de tiempo juntos…-_ pensó divertido – _¿Saben?_ – se golpeó la palma de la mano con el puño derecho – _Recordé que tengo algo que hacer. Así que, con su permiso, los dejo solos – _enfatizó la última palabra, sin siquiera disimularla. Dicho esto, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.

Cloud se quedó helado al notar que ahora se encontraba SOLO con Sephiroth en SU habitación…

* * *

**Continuará…**

**¡Recuerden leer el fic "Clic" que escribo junto con Neko Rheeid! Se los agradeceríamos muchos :3**

**Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, regalitos xD; dejen reviews!**


	5. Capitulo V

**¡Hola! Aquí está el cap 5.  
Quiero agradecer a todos(as) los(as) que me leen n.n. Tenía rato que no me emocionaba tanto con un fanfic…Y con la cantidad de reviews que me dejaron en el cap pasado estoy aún más emocionada x3. ¡Gracias!**

**(Los reviews están contestados abajo).**

* * *

Cloud se quedó helado al notar que ahora se encontraba SOLO con Sephiroth en SU habitación…

Miró hacia todos lados, nervioso. Al hacer esto pudo observar mejor la habitación: era más pequeña que la de los otros soldados, y con mucha razón, los de 2da y 3ra clase debían compartir el cuarto con muchos otros. Pero aún así era bastante grande para una sola persona. Además, tenía varios lujos: Contaba con una pequeña cocina y un refrigerador, un sofá grande, donde cabían 3 personas; un armario, una cama, y baño propio. Incluso una televisión.

_- ¿Quieres algo de beber?_ – ofreció el peliplateado luego de cerrar la puerta.

- _No, no, gracias…_ –

Silencio incómodo.

La tensión se sentía en el aire. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o hacer en presencia del otro. Pero un "wark" rompió el hielo.

- _¿Qué le pasa?_ – miró desconcertado al chocobo, que tenía el pico abierto apuntando al techo.

- _Parece que tiene hambre_ – contestó tranquilo - _¿Tienes frutas?_ –

- _Sí… ¿Los chocobos comen fruta?_ – preguntó curioso.

- _Sí, comen frutas, verduras y semillas_ – dijo riendo, le había hecho gracia el rostro confundido de Sephiroth. Se dio cuenta que éste no sabía nada sobre chocobos.

- _Ah, ya veo_ – dijo con un tono de voz parecido al de un niño de kinder que acaba de aprender algo nuevo.

- _Pero jamás hay que darle nueces…-_

_- ¿Por qué no? –_

- _Umm… es que, bueno…-_ agachó y se rascó la cabeza algo ruborizado – _Las nueces sirven para… aparearlos_ – se arrepintió de haber respondido.

Nomás oír la razón, el peliplateado no pudo evitar sonrojarse también. Es decir; estando solos en su habitación…, con una cama a escasos centímetros de ellos…,"Aparear" no era una palabra que quisiera escuchar en esos momentos.

_- ¿Tienes manzanas?_ – preguntó de pronto, tratando de que su voz sonara lo más normal posible y no alterada por lo nervios.

- _Sí, creo que sí... ¡Iré a ver!_ – fue enseguida hacia el refrigerador para buscar manzanas. Por suerte tenía algunas y le dio una.

- _Gracias. ¿Puedes cargarlo un rato? –_

El peliplateado asintió, aunque no muy convencido. Tomó al chocobo de entre los brazos de Cloud con mucho cuidado. Lo veía tan pequeño e indefenso que temía a lastimarlo.

El rubio fue a la cocina. Se quitó los guantes. Y agarró un cuchillo para cortar la manzana. Mientras lo hacía, tuvo curiosidad de ver que hacía con el chocobo. El ojiverde miraba a Cloudy y éste lo miraba a él ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro, como tratando de reconocerlo. De repente Sephiroth cerró los ojos por un rato, y cabeceó, como si tuviera mucho sueño.

_- ¿Estás bien?_ – preguntó preocupado, porque desde que llegó con Zack, el peliplateado parecía estar indispuesto y algo malhumorado.

- _Uh…Sí_ – abrió los ojos con lentitud – _Sólo estoy cansado... Ha habido muchas misiones últimamente –_ se puso una mano sobre el cuello, cargando al chocobo con el otro brazo – _No he podido descansar. Estaba tratando de dormir cuando ustedes llegaron –_

- _Lamento que te hayamos molestado_ – dijo siéndose un poco mal por no haberlo dejado dormir.

- _No eres una molestia, en serio_ – contestó con una leve sonrisa.

¡Qué extraño! Esta era la tercera vez que Sephiroth le sonreía en menos de 20 minutos. Lo raro era que, Reno, Cissnei y muchas otras personas afirmaban que el peliplateado no solía mostrar emociones, solamente seriedad. Y las pocas veces que sonreía era exclusivamente para sus amigos, o para él... ¿Será que…?

Volvió su atención al cuchillo al sentir un agudo dolor en la palma izquierda. No le dio importancia y siguió cortando.

Después de que la manzana terminara en trocitos, dejaron al chocobo sobre el sofá, y se arrodillaron junto a él. El rubio le acercó un trozo de la fruta el cual olió y abrió el pico para comerla.

- _Estás sangrando_ – dijo al ver que la mano del rubio estaba manchada de sangre.

- _Oh, sí…Me corté con el cuchillo_ – dijo apenado – _Pero no es nada_ –

_- ¿Cómo que no es nada? Déjame ver_ – le quitó los trozos de manzana y los dejó regados en el sillón. Lo tomó de la muñeca para examinar la herida. Tenía un corte algo profundo pero nada grave – _Ven –_ se levantó del piso con todo y el muchacho para llevarlo al baño, donde le lavó la herida a pesar de que éste se resistía. Le ponía de nervios que el ojiverde lo tocara (… ¡Eh! no me refiero a eso, pervertidas ¬¬u).

Luego de varios "Estoy bien, no me pasó nada", Sephiroth le puso alcohol y una venda.

- _Gra-gracias_ – dijo ruborizado – _No tenías porqué…-_ levantó la vista sólo para ver que el hombre se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo. Eso le preocupó – _Seph, deberías dormir –_

El peliplateado sonrió entre dientes. Tal vez Cloud no se había dado cuenta pero lo llamó "Seph". Sólo las personas de confianza lo hacían. La verdad es que a veces le molestaba que lo llamaran así pero, viniendo de la boca del rubio, quien más aparte lo hacía con un tono de preocupación, le era extremadamente lindo.

El pequeño chocobo volvió a piar. Ya había terminado de comerse la fruta y estaba satisfecho, pero ahora temblaba de frío y quería volver al regazo de su "madre". El ojiazul salió del baño y corrió a atenderlo.

- _Me llevaré a Cloudy para que descanses_ – dijo después de cargarlo, y sonrió con gentileza.

- _No te vayas…_ – murmuró tomándolo del brazo.

Cloud se sonrojó a más no poder ante la petición, ¿Cómo para qué quería que se quedara…? No supo que contestar…Bueno, en realidad sí sabía. Hacerse del rogar no sería la respuesta, obviamente.

- _Ah...Eh…umm…–_ bajó el rostro, rojo como un tomate - _¿Po-por qué no quieres que me vaya? –_ levantó la vista, mirándolo confundido.

Aquellos ojos azules le parecieron terriblemente tiernos.

- _No quiero estar solo… le temo al monstruo de armario_ – fue lo más coherente y menos delatador que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento, y además lo hizo con una sonrisa juguetona.

El rubio lo miró desconcertado un par de segundos. ¡Sephiroth diciendo bromas! ¡Increíble!

Comenzó a reír por la ocurrente respuesta.

- _Bueno, entonces, me quedaré a cuidarte del monstruo_ –

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _¿Quién es el chocobo más lindo, eh, eh?_ – decía el pelinegro a la vez que acariciaba a Cloudy y éste piaba.

- _Zack, ya deja a Cloudy_ – le amonestó el rubio.

- _Está bien_ – rió, y dejó al chocobo en el suelo – _Tu mami es muy sobreprotector, ¿verdad?_ – Cloudy pió como si entendiera lo que Zack decía.

- _¡Deja de decir que soy su mami! _– protestó algo irritado – _Sólo soy lo primero que vio…Además, soy hombre –_

_- ¡Pero no puede tener dos padres!_ – exclamó alarmado.

_- ¿Uh? ¿Cómo que "dos padres"?_ – preguntó sin entender, o sin querer entender, de lo que el pelinegro hablaba.

- _Fácil. Todos los bebés necesitan una mamá y un papá. Por lo tanto, tú eres la mami de Cloudy y Seph es el papá –_

- _¡ZACK!_ – gritó ruborizado ante tal respuesta. ¿Sephiroth y él padres del chocobo? ¡Qué idea tan…más…adorable!

- _Veo que no quieres ser la mamá_ – dijo cabizbajo, pero se volvió a animar por sí solo – _Bueno, entonces no tiene nada de malo que Cloudy tenga dos padres después de todo –_

- _Zack…-_

- _OK. ¡Ya me callo!_ – dijo cruzándose de brazos, como haciendo pucheros – _Mejor sigamos con el entrenamiento, ¿Te parece? _– sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

- _Por favor…-_ suplicó para dejar aún lado el tema. Mientras que se echaba aire con una mano para ver si así se le bajaba el sonrojo.

- _Mira, hoy te voy a enseñar a usar las Materias_ – de un bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una esfera brillante color verde – _Esta es una Materia de fuego, nivel uno_ – aclaró. Cloud se dispuso a poner atención a todo lo que dijera su tutor – _Lo primero que debes saber sobre las Materias es que no son dulces, parecen, pero no lo son. ¿Entiendes?_ – dijo amable, como si tratara con un niño.

- _No soy tonto_ – replicó con los ojos entornados, y le resbalaba una gota estilo anime.

- _Sé que no lo eres_ – respondió con una gran sonrisa – _Sólo lo decía por si acaso se te ocurría probarla y eso… –_

El rubio lo siguió mirando feo pero luego rió divertido. Ya conocía el absurdo pero gracioso humor de Zack.

_- De acuerdo. Lo tomaré en cuenta –_

_- Bien. Dando por hecho que entendiste la primera regla, vamos por la segunda: úsalas sólo cuando sea necesario –_ dicho esto, le confió la Materia de fuego.

El rubio la examinó curioso. Se preguntaba cómo es que de esa bola podía salir fuego, hielo, o cualquier otra magia.

El sistema de simulación del cuarto se inició cuando Zack movió algunas opciones desde su celular con las que también aparecieron unas dianas. Pareciera que iban a jugar Tiro al blanco.

- _Cloud_ – comenzó a explicar – _Lo que debes hacer es poner la Materia en la ranura de tu espada – _sacó otra esfera y la puso en su espada – _Buscas un blanco_ – apuntó a una diana – _Ya que lo tengas concéntrate en él y… disparas_ – de la punta de la espada salió un rayo que fulminó el blanco – _Ves, es sencillo de utiliza –_

- _No soy bueno apuntando_ - comentó dando un suspiro.

_- Jaja, tú sólo inténtalo –_

Cloud hizo lo que Zack pero sólo alcanzó a rozar una diana.

- _Lo ves…-_ se desanimó un poco.

- _Oh, ¡Vamos! No estuvo tan mal para ser tu primer intento_ – dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro – _La primera vez que usé una Materia era una de hielo…Casi mato a Angeal de hipotermia _– empezó a reír. Cloud se sintió más aliviado –_ Ya te imaginarás que tan mala era mi puntearía –_

Siguieron el entrenamiento durante veinte o veintitrés minutos más hasta que el celular de Zack sonó.

_- ¿Hola?... Ah, director…Está bien. Vamos para allá_ – cerró el celular _– ¡Cloud!_ – se le echó encima para abrazarlo pero éste se hizo aún lado y Zack casi cae de boca al suelo, por suerte logró mantenerse en pie.

- _¿Qué pasa? –_

- _Al parecer tendremos nuestra primera misión como maestro y alumno –_ agitó los puños hacia delante _- ¿No es genial? –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Con que este es Cloudy_ – dijo Lazard cargando y acariciando al chocobo, luego se lo regresó al rubio – _Curioso nombre_ – miró a Cloud y soltó una ligera risa.

- _Zack se lo puso…_- aclaró. Algo avergonzado por la mirada del director – _¿No me lo quitaran, verdad? _– preguntó con temor.

- _Oh. No, no_ – tomó el respaldo de su silla y se sentó, poniendo los codos sobre el escritorio – _Mientras todos crean que el chocobo es de Sephiroth no habrá problemas... Sin embargo…_ – dijo serio _– esta será la única vez que les permitiré romper una regla, la próxima vez no seré tan flexible. ¿Están de acuerdo, señores? –_

Ambos chicos asintieron al tiempo que un escalofrío les recorría el cuerpo. El director será un Pan de Dios, pero cuando quiere imponer orden sabe como hacerlo.

- _Ya resuelto el tema del chocobo_ – prosiguió – _Los mandé a llamar para…-_

- _Sí, sí, ¡Los detalles de la misión!_ – exclamó Zack, impaciente.

- _Sí, eso…_ - se acomodó los lentes – _Se cree que hay un espía de Wutai rondando por el Sector 8, su misión es… –_

- _Supongo que debemos atraparlo_ – volvió a interrumpir.

_- Exacto… –_

- _¿Después de atraparlo qué hacemos con él? –_

_- Pueden sacarlo de la cuidad, o matarlo –_

- _¡¿Ma…matarlo?!_ – repitió el rubio, aterrorizado con la idea de quitarle la vida a otro ser humano.

- _Descuida, Cloud. No creo que lleguemos a ese punto_ – dijo para animarlo. Y volvió con director _- ¿Y cuándo comenzamos?_ –

- _En cuanto llegue Génesis –_

_- ¿Génesis? –_ preguntaron en unísono.

- _Sí. Génesis estará con ustedes para supervisarlos_ –

- _Pe-pero, ¿¡Génesis!?_ – protestó el pelinegro – ¡_Él intenta violarnos a Cloud y a mí cada vez que puede! ¡Nos está poniendo en bandeja de plata! –_

- _Lo sé. Pero Sephiroth y Angeal están ahora mismo en otra misión; Génesis es la única opción disponible. Lo siento, chicos –_

- _De acuerdo… –_

Cloud y Zack dieron un profundo respiro, preparándose para lo que pueda suceder.

_- No se preocupen _– dijo una voz a sus espaldas – _No suelo mezclar placer con trabajo_ –

Se volvieron para ver que se trataba del mencionado, quien les dedicaba una sonrisa seductora y al mismo tiempo burlona.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Reviews:  
****Ani Li Lockhart Strife: **me parece que a ti no te puedo hacer cambiar de opinion de que mi Cloud no es afeminado xDu, pero bueno, si t e está gustado así pues entonces es afeminado n.nU. Gracias por el review.  
**Neko Rheeid**: jaja, sí, la decepción se hará presente supongo… u.u. ¿Cameron? Me ofendes. ¡Ya no eres mi Amixxx! ;.;U, xD  
**Wolfgirl Lawliet Valentine:** bueno, si tu mente quiere imaginar si hicieron algo "malo"…puedes hacerlo xD. Y si!! Cloud es como la mamá y Seph el papá!! xD  
**Hellgath**: lo de la espada a mí también me mató de risa mientras lo escribía xD, por cierto, lo siento! No he podido dejarte review en tu fic! Mi pc no me deja ;.;U! Espero que sigas con tu fic, te está quedando genial xD  
**Miavid:** ps…lo de el fic de "Primer Amor" está en veremos…Gracias por los comentarios y el review! nOn  
**x Souseiseki x**: jeje, gracias por el review. Y también por dejarnos review a Neko y a mí en el fic de "Clic" n.n  
**Nebyura:** Seph le dará un beso cuando sea el momento preciso, no hay que apresurar las cosas xD, y sí, Zack es genial!! xD. Gracias por el review x3  
**NobodyXII**: sí! A Génesis le queda muy bien el papel de pervertido xD, pobre Cloud…lo que tiene que aguantar u.u. Gracias por este review y por los que nos has dejado a Neko y a mí en "Clic" :3  
**Marean L. Wolff:** actualiza, por favor! Te lo pido de rodillas si quieres. Tu fic me gusta mucho ;.;…y ya quiero mi Unidad Sephy! T-T. Oye, una preguntita, ¿No has pensado en ponerle a las Unidades Seph y Cloud un modo Yaoi? Se venderían mucho 9.9, xD  
**Rose-Riona**: Nah, no te preocupes, Sephiroth no será el malo x3…y no, no habrá lemon, lo siento xDu. Gracias por los comentarios, el favorito, y el review, y espero que sigas leyendo el fic n.n  
**-w-Vale-Chan-w-:** Zack es tan creativo con los nombres xD. Y bueno, por el review no te preocupes, comprendo que tengas cosas que hacer, los exámenes son muy importantes :3  
**Hermachis:** te entiendo, yo a veces tampoco puedo dejar review!! .o.u  
Sí, ya es bien sabido que Cloud parece un chocobo xD, pero Zack…Zack es más bien como un perrito xD  
**Carrieclamp**: gracias por los ánimos :3

**Si les gustó el cap dejen reviews!  
Y recuerden que mi amiga Neko Rheeid y yo tenemos un fic** SephirothXCloud** llamado "**Clic**". Les agradeceríamos mucho si lo leyeran y nos dejan review n,n**


	6. Capitulo VI

**Ay. Lamento haberme tardado un poco en continuar el fic u.u  
Tuve exámenes parciales y sumarios en la prepa. Y todavía me faltan dos sumarios (y el e****xamen a título de matemáticas .o.U) para dejar de ir a la escuela… Lo peor es que sólo me darán un mes de vacaciones ;.;U.**

**(Las contestaciones de los reviews están abajo)**

* * *

- _¿Por dónde empezamos?_ – preguntó Cloud, un tanto confundido porque no tenía idea de cómo iban a encontrar al intruso de Wutai – _El Sector 8 es algo grande…_ – mirando el lugar.

- _Pues…_- se rascó la cabeza, y se golpeó la palma de la mano izquierda con el puño – _¡Sólo hay que buscar a alguien que se mire muy sospechoso! –_

_- Uh, ¿Alguien que se mire sospechoso? –_

_- ¡Sí! Como en las películas. Los espías nunca pueden evitar descubrirse solos: siempre están volteando a todos lados con una mirada sospechosa_ – hace "una mirada sospechosa"(mover los ojos de un lado a otro rápidamente) como ejemplo –_ O se nota que están nerviosos –_

- _Zack, esto no es una película_ – lo miró raro por la loca respuesta.

- _¿No?_ – frunció el ceño, como si eso lo hubiera ofendido – _¿Cómo sabes que no? ¡En cualquier momento puede venir el director de cine y decir "corte"! –_

El rubio ni siquiera se molestó en contestar eso. Sólo entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

- _Ustedes son tan adorables cuando pelean_ – comentó el castaño. Tenía rato observándolos divertido por las extrañas teorías de Zack sobre de cómo atrapar al espía. Los chicos comenzaron a sentirse acosados y se alejaron unos cuantos pasos de él _– Hey, ¿Por qué huyen de mí? _– sonrió de lado y caminó hacia ellos – _Ya saben que no muerdo…muy fuerte_ – alargó un brazo y alcanzó a deslizar un dedo en el mentón de Zack, éste se estremeció y gritó.

_- ¡Ahh! ¡No me toques!_ – tomó al rubio de los hombros y se lo puso enfrente para usarlo como escudo humano – _¡Tengo un Cloud armado y no dudaré en usarlo contra ti!_ –

- _Zack…_- el rubio intentó retroceder ante la mirada pervertida de Génesis.

_- Tú tranquilo. Si te agarra y te viola, correré por ayuda_ – murmuró.

- _Genial. Eso me tranquiliza mucho…-_ sarcasmo.

Una hora más tarde…

- _Hemos recorrido varias veces este Sector y seguimos sin encontrar nada, Zack_ – señaló Cloud, algo cansado y enfadado. Ya quería volver a la base para estar con su chocobo y con cierta persona de largo cabello plateado.

- _¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero es difícil concentrarse teniendo a un pervertido a espaldas nuestras –_ dijo en voz alta, mirando de reojo y manera acusadora al castaño.

- _Tienes un lindo trasero, ¿Lo sabías, Zack? –_ dijo guiñándole un ojo.

_- ¡Cállate, pervertido!_ – gritó con la cara totalmente roja por el comentario tan inapropiado, y apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

El rubio estaba confuso ante las reacciones de Zack.

De alguna manera, el pelinegro siempre encontraba qué contestar en cualquier situación, en todas, pero no cuando se trataba de Génesis coqueteándole, ante eso, se salía de quicio. Y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Analizando un poco esto pudo deducir que…

_- Vayamos a investigar a otro lado, Cloud_ – tomó al chico chocobo de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarlo hacia alguna otra dirección para apartarse del castaño.

- _¡Te ves muy sexy cuando te enojas!_ – le gritó ya que se encontraban algo lejos.

- _¡Qué te calles!_ – respondió amenazante y mostrando el puño que tenía libre.

Cloud, y unas chicas que iban pasando por ahí, rieron ante la escena.

- _Zack _– le llamó ya que ambos estuvieran lejos del acosador.

_- ¿Qué pasa?_ – lo miró extrañado por la gravedad con la que le habló.

- _Sé sincero… ¿Te gusta Génesis, no? –_

- _¿QUÉ?_ – dio un salto hacia atrás, ruborizado y petrificado por la inesperada pregunta - _¡¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?! –_

- _No has respondido_ – dijo con un tono burlesco.

- _¡Eeeeh!_ – se rascó la nuca _– Pues te diré que…que…-_ se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado – _Quizás me atraiga un poco…-_

- _¿Sólo un poco, eh? –_ Cloud tenía una media sonrisa que comenzaba a incomodarlo.

_- ¡Basta! ¡Deja de mirarme así!_ – movió los brazos de arriba abajo, nervioso y algo avergonzado.

_- ¡No! Tú siempre estás diciéndome "Te gusta Sephiroth". Sigue mi turno de molestarte –_

_- ¡Pero si te gusta Sephiroth_! – dijo en su defensa.

- _¡Pues entonces a ti te gusta Génesis! –_

Zack se quedó callado. Ese argumento tenía sentido…

- _…Mejor continuemos con la misión_ – dijo poniéndose serio.

- _De acuerdo_ – dijo, apesadumbrado, creyendo que Zack se había enojado con él por las indiscreciones.

- _Y bien… ¿No me vas a preguntar?_ – una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó, dejando atrás esa cara seria.

- _¿Qué cosa?_ – inclinó la cabeza, un poco confundido por su rápido cambio de humor.

- _Que desde cuando me gusta…-_

Cloud rió.

_- Dímelo luego_ – comenzó a caminar – _Tenemos una misión_ –

- _¡Tienes razón!_ – dijo sonriente y más animado – _No hay que perder tiempo. ¡Si terminamos rápido, podremos ver Dr. House en la tele de Seph! –_

Antes de que se pusieran en marcha de nuevo para continuar con la misión, una niña, de cabello corto y ojos negros, salió de la nada y tropezó con Zack.

_- ¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado! –_ gritó la niña, aparentemente enojada, y empujó a Zack como una especie de venganza.

_- Pero si tú chocaste conmigo_ – dijo mirándola raro.

_- ¡Uhm! –_ fue todo lo que la niña dijo antes de salir corriendo.

- _Eh…Zack. ¿Te diste cuenta?_ – preguntó mientras veía a la niña correr hacia la calle.

- _¿De qué? –_

- _Umm…¿No sientes como que te falta algo? –_

- _Ah…–_ captó la indirecta – _¿Te refieres a que la niña…?_ – revisó sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta que le faltaban cosas – _¡Hey! ¡Esa pequeña me robó Materias!_ – gritó y corrió tras ella antes de perderla de vista.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Sephiroth, ¿Qué tal la misión?_ – preguntó al tiempo que acomodaba y revisaba unos papeles. No le puso interés a la pregunta porque ya sabía la respuesta.

- _Misión completa_ – contestó acercándose al escritorio y dejando el reporte sobre ésta – _Um, ¿Qué hace Cloudy aquí?_ – cuestionó desconcertado al ver a su chocobo en la oficina de Lazard. Cloudy, nomás notar su presencia, corrió hacia él y comenzó a piar alegre.

- _Cloud está con Zack y Génesis en una misión. Me pidió que cuidara del chocobo mientras regresaba –_

_- ¿Con Génesis….? –_

- _No te preocupes. Génesis no se atreverá a tocar a Cloud, a Zack tal vez…, pero a Cloud no. Te lo prometió, ¿Recuerdas? –_

- _Eso espero…_ - dio un suspiro. Y cargó al chocobo.

Conocía al castaño desde hace años. Será un pervertido sexual de esos que con la sola mirada te hace sentir como si te estuviera violando, y que le gusta molestar(acosar) chicos bonitos, pero cuando promete algo lo cumple. Además, confiaba en él...

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Los muchachos seguían la pista de la niña. Pasaron tres o cuatros veces por las mismas calles mientras iban tras ella. Era bastante escurridiza la criatura. Sin embargo, lograron acorralarla en un callejón.

- _¡La tenemos!_ – dijo Zack triunfante, y con una sonrisa fanfarrona en el rostro – _¡Oye, pequeña ladrona, regrésame mis Materias! –_

_- ¡No! Ahora son mías_ – refutó la niña cruzada de brazos – _Deberías tener más cuidado con tus cosas – _dijo haciéndole una burla: poniéndose un dedo debajo del ojo y sacando la lengua.

- _Hey, robar es malo_ – dijo Cloud, un poco incrédulo de que una pequeña se atreviera a cometer esa clase de delitos _– ¿Dónde están tus padres? –_

- _Así es, chiquilla. Dinos donde están tus padres, que ellos te regañen; me regresas mis Materias, y olvidamos esto ¿Te parece bien?_ – le ofreció de buena manera, a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa indulgente.

- _¡No soy una chiquilla!_ – dijo ofendida, golpeando dos veces seguidas el suelo con el pie izquierdo – _Tengo once años, y ya tengo la regla_ – a los chicos les cayó una gota estilo anime. Vamos, que ese tipo de cosas no se gritan en la calle…- _¡Soy la gran princesa-guerrera-ninja-cazatesoros de Wutai: Yuffie Kisaragi!_ – puso las manos sobre su cintura, con un aire altivo en su cara – _Y todo lo que encuentro, me lo quedo –_

_- ¡Pero no lo encontraste, me lo robaste! –_ protesto Zack. Yuffie le sacó la lengua.

- _Ay. Ustedes los SOLDADO son tan tontos_ – dijo divertida.

- _Un momento….-_ murmuró el rubio. Miró al suelo, quedándose pensativo por le comentario de la niña _– ¿Dijiste que eras de Wutai, no es así? -_

- _Eso dije –_

- _Entonces… ¿Tú eres la espía? –_

Yuffie sonrió mientras que Zack lo miró confundido.

- _Esto…No entiendo –_ dijo rascándose la sien derecha, y luego se cruzó de brazos –_ ¿Por qué crees que ella es la espía? –_

_- ¿Es que no pusiste atención cuando el director nos dio los detalles de la misión? Oh, no. Ahora que recuerdo te estabas peleando con Génesis…_- comentó sarcástico, y casi regañándolo.

_- ¡Estaba intentando meterme mano! ¿Querías que me dejara violar o qué? –_ movió los puños de arriba abajo como puchero – _Pero, bueno, esto ya no importa_ – dijo más calmado _– Dime lo que escuchaste_ –

- _El director envió tres grupos antes que nosotros, y siempre regresaban sin Materias. Ellos decían que estaban seguros que el espía de Wutai se las había robado –_

_- ¿Por qué estaban seguros de eso? –_

- _El espía les dejaba una tarjeta firma diciendo "Soy el espía de Wutai, y les acabo de robar Materias" –_

- _…Oh, bien, eso explica la nota_ – dijo sacando una tarjeta de su pantalón que decía: "soi el espya de Wutai, y te acabo de rovar materiaz" _– Pff… Vaya qué tiene faltas de ortografía – comentó tratando de no reírse._

La niña se ruborizó de vergüenza.

- _¡Dame eso!_ – le arrebató la nota – _Es que lo escribí con prisa…_- dijo para excusarse.

- _¡Ah! Entonces sí eres la espía –_

_- ¡Claro que soy yo! Pero el hecho de que me hayan descubierto no significa que les regresaré las Materias –_ dijo con una sonrisa desafiante. Dio un salto a un balcón y después al techo, al mismo tiempo que les lanzaba bombas de humo.

Los chicos se taparon la nariz y la boca aunque eso no impidió a que respiraran el humo y tosieran, con lo cual la chica aprovecharía para escabullirse.

_- ¡Arg! ¡Se escapa!_ – exclamó el moreno, ya enfadado de esto. Igual dio un salto pero, a diferencia de Yuffie, éste llegó al techo de un solo impulso.

El rubio se quedó boquiabierto al ver aquello ¡Zack dando saltos de 5 metros!… En verdad impresionante. La mayoría del tiempo el pelinegro actuaba como idiota, al menos en el punto de vista Cloud; pero al comportarse serio como en estos momentos sí que le inspiraba respeto (Y no por nada estaba a punto de ascender a SOLDADO de 1ra clase). Sabía que no podría dar un salto de esa misma magnitud, así que optó correr tras ellos desde la calle.

- _¿Bueno?... –_ contestó su celular, que tenía rato sonando – _¡Génesis! ¡Deja de acosarme también por celular!_ – gritó ruborizado, desconcentrándose totalmente de lo que hacía y casi cae de uno de los tejados – _Espera, ¡Cállate y escúchame, que no es momento de tus tonterías!_ – pidió al recuperar el equilibrio – _Encontramos al espía…No, aún no la atrapamos….Sí, es una chica. Una niña mejor dicho. Parece que se dirige al Sector 7. ¿No estarás por ahí cerca?_ – se sonrojó de nuevo - _¡No! ¡No es que tenga ganas de verte! Lo digo para que la atrapes. Es una niña de cabello negro y corto, con una cinta blanca amarrada en la frente…–_

Luego de un rato…

- _¿Podrían soltarme? Por favooooor_ – suplicó mientras intentaba soltarse de la soga. Estaba en el piso, con las manos atadas a la espalda.

- _No. Lo siento. Hasta que sepamos que hacer contigo te soltaremos_ – respondió el rubio.

- _Sigo sin concebir que no hayan podido atrapar a una pequeña niña_ – dijo el castaño dando un suspiro.

- _¡Es que nos tiró una bola de humo!_ – dijo como excusa.

- _¿Y eso qué?_ – miró raro a Zack.

- _No sé… ¡Pero nos tiró una! –_

- _Ah. No importa. Por suerte llegué a tiempo y la atrapé antes de que se les escapara_ – lo dijo de una manera tan engreída para molestar a Zack que hasta lo logró.

- _Uy, sí_ – frunció el ceño – _¡Génesis, el héroe! Siempre salvando el día_ – dijo sarcástico.

- _¿A qué soy genial?_ – respondió burlón. Al pelinegro le salió una vena en la frente.

- ¡_Suélteme, por favor! Ya les regresé sus Materias. ¿Por qué no me sueltan?_ – gritaba Yuffie, que tenía carita de perrito inocente y castigado injustamente –_ ¡Quiero irme a casa! ¡Buaaaaa! _– comenzó a patalear en el suelo mientras chillaba.

- _¿Qué hacemos con ella?_ – preguntó Cloud, inquieto – _Es sólo una niña. Yo no podría… –_ había recordado las palabras del director Lazard: o sacan al espía de la cuidad o lo matan.

La primera opción sonaba bien pero, sacar a la niña de la cuidad es igual a una muerte segura. Las afueras de Midgar están repletas de monstruos.

- _No pienses en eso. No haremos nada que la dañe_ – dijo con una sonrisa gentil para tranquilizarlo.

- _E-está bien_ – agachó la cabeza. Tanto él como Zack se ruborizaron a ver la sonrisa no-pervertida de Génesis, ¡Vaya que era encantadora!

- _Lo más sensato, creo, sería dejarla ir con la condición de no volver a robar…Uh, ¿Por qué me miran así?_ – preguntó confundido al percatarse de la mirada enternecida de los chicos, quienes se conmovieron ante la benevolencia del castaño, que muy bien podría dejar que los soldados se encarguen de ella. Con eso supieron que detrás de esa persona depravada y masoquista había un piadoso corazoncito escondido en alguna parte.

_- ¡Ah, no. Por nada!_ – el moreno agitó las manos y rió nervioso – _¡Ejem! Ya oíste, Yuffie. Te soltaremos si prometes dejar de robar. Además, ¿Para qué quieres las Materias?-_

La niña soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos.

- _Ok. Dejaré de robar Materias. Sólo las robaba porque pensé que eran caramelos -_

_- ¡Oh, vaya! Yo pensaba lo mismo hasta que un día las probé y me di cuenta que no lo son –_

Ante el comentario, Cloud y Génesis lo miraron como si fuese bicho raro.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Enhorabuena por la misión_ – les felicitó con una leve sonrisa.

- _Gracias _– dijo sin poder evitar quedársele viendo como un mosquito a un foco prendido. Ese gesto del peliplateado en verdad le fascinaba. Pero se deshipnotizó al escuchar piar al chocobo qué prácticamente rogaba para que lo cargara - _¿Cloudy te causó problemas?_ – preguntó ya que lo tenía en brazos.

_- No_ – cabeceó – _Es un buen chico_ – acarició la cabeza del chocobo _– Umm…oye_ –

_- ¿Sí?_ – lo miró curioso.

Sephiroth titubeó antes de hablar.

_- __¿En algún momento Génesis trató de…? –_

- _Eh, ¡no, no!_ – rápidamente contestó – _Pero, a quién estuvo coqueteando todo el tiempo fue a Zack _– volteó a ver con burla al mencionado, quien estaba ajeno a la platica y embobado frente al televisor.

El ojiverde suspiró tranquilo, aunque sintiéndose un tonto por desconfiar tan siquiera un poco de la promesa de su amigo el castaño. Jamás volvería a dudar de él.

- _¡Zack!_ – exclamó "sorprendido". E hizo lo mismo que Cloud –_ No tenía idea de que Génesis y tú…-_

_- ¡Estoy viendo House, no__ me molesten!_ – gritó para evadir la conversación. El peliplateado y el rubio rieron divertidos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Ani Li Lockhart Strife:** "muffin peliplateado de espada enorme", como me hiciste reír con eso xD. Gracias por el review x3  
**Neko Rheeid:** mamona! xD  
**Nebyura:** jaja, sí! Sólo a Zack podría ocurrírsele esas cosas, y pues…como ves, al parecer sí las había probado previamente xD.  
**Hellgath:** Un trío?? –Rhape tiene pensamiento impuros…- ¡Cof, cof! u.u. Este… ¿qué te iba a decir? 9.9...Ah, sí. Génesis mola xD. Yo ya quisiera tener un acosador como él…¡Oww! Espero que sigas pronto tu fic. Me dejaste bien picada y con ganas de saber que sigue ;.;  
**Kuroe Ryuuzaki:** No! No te los puedes robar! Sin ellos no podría seguir el fic ;.;. Y…am…Qué halagador lo del Flog xD. Gracias x3  
**VeroUchiha**: Oh, no te preocupes por los review. Lo bueno es que sigues leyendo el fic :3 …Sobre tu pregunta…Zack y Angeal…?? Dios, ¡¡no!! Sorry, pero es que Angeal es como un padre para Zack. Una relación de parejas entre ellos sería, en mi punto de vista xD, como shota e incesto x.x. Emm…bueno. Gracias por el review xDu  
**Wolfgirl-Valentine:** Ah!! Por tu culpa se me antojó hacer un GénesisXZack xD! Gracias por el review tan sugerente xD  
**Carrieclamp**: jajaja, Sí, más vale que corran! xD. Gracias por el review y los ánimos ;3  
**NobodyXII:** Gracias por los reviews x3. Y bueno, eso deberías decírselo a Neko en Clic y no a mí en este fic xDU, se sentirá feliz de saber que las fans también la toman en cuenta .o.  
**Ako Nomura:** jaja, sí! Hasta yo me quiero violar a Cloud xD…Y bueno, ya habrá tiempo para que Seph se le declararse y luego hagan "cositas" en alguna cama xD…Sadamantino Eustoqui! Genial nombre para un pollo xD  
**x Souseiseki x:** las amenazas de suicidio ya no nos afectan después de 3000 fans u.ú (Nah, no te creas xD). Eso de que también eres fan de Neko, deberías decírselo a ella en "Clic" en vez de acá xDu. Y pus…Creo que este cap quedó largo x3.  
**Rose-Riona:** oh! Lo de Zack no tienes ni que pedirlo! A mí me fascina escribir sobre sus tonterías xD…Lo de Seph y Cloud, pues… ¡claro que tendrán momentos románticos! ;3

**¡Espero les haya gustado el cap! Si es así, dejen reviews x3**


	7. Capitulo VII

**Aquí ya les traigo el capitulo siete :3**

**Aprovecho para**** volver a hacer publicidad al fic de "**_**Clic**_**" (SephirothXCloud) el cual comparto con mi amiga ****Neko Rheeid**** (Debo recalcar que ella lo escribe mientras que yo aporto algunas ideas).**

**Y les dejo mi MSN por si alguien quisiera chatear conmigo.  
Rhape(guión bajo)Seuhans(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com**

**(Hasta abajo los reviews)**

* * *

El Sol ya había caído. Al llegar a Modeoheim lo primero que hicieron fue hospedarse en un hotel que ya tenían previsto. No era muy lujoso pero sólo lo usarían para dormir. Aunque tuvieron algunos problemillas con la habitación, solamente quedaba una disponible, con tres camas. Dos de los cinco tendrían que dormir en el suelo o…

_- ¡Pido el piso!_ – exclamó Zack al notar la mirada pervertida de Génesis sobre él cuando Angeal sugirió compartir las camas.

_- Igual yo_ – dijo el castaño.

- _¡Entonces pido una cama y duermo con Cloud!_ – dijo abrazándose al rubio.

_- Cloud dormirá conmigo…_ – comentó Sephiroth muy disimuladamente.

- _Lo siento, Zack_ – se disculpó con una risita burlona.

- _Traidor…-_ musitó mirándolo feo - _¡Mal alumno! ¡Yo que te recogí del bote de la basura. Te di refugio, comida, dinero, y amor! Y así es como me pagas…–_

- _Basta, Zack –_ le amonestó el pelinegro – _Yo jamás te recriminé lo pésimo alumno que eras –_

- _JA-JA. Muy gracioso, Angeal _– respondió sarcástico.

- _Ya es tarde. ¡No discutas y ven a dormir!_ – jaló al moreno del cuello de la camisa y lo tiró hacia la cama pegada a la pared, luego se echó sobre él.

- _¡Génesis!_ – ruborizado – _¡Quítateme de encima! –_

- _Oh, tienes razón. Estoy siendo mal educado…-_

_- ¡Síiii!... ¿Eh? ¿Lo dices en serio?_ – mirándolo dudoso.

- _Sí _– sonrió con candidez, haciendo ruborizar más a Zack, pero aquella sonrisa despareció dejando ver otra más acorde con su personalidad…- _No te pregunté que si… ¿Quieres que esté encima o debajo de ti? –_

- _Uh…_- lo miró confundido hasta que entendió la indirecta – _¡Eres un pervertido!_ – gritó sobresaltado, e intentó salir de la cama pero el castaño no se lo permitió aferrándosele a la cintura. Y empezaron una lucha sobre el lecho – _¡Suéltame ya!_ –

- _Primero déjame arroparte_ – decía sonriendo – _Si quieres te leo "Loveless" para arrullarte –_

_- ¡NO! ¡Todo menos eso!_ – suplicó casi llorando.

- _Son como niños_ – comentó Angeal, divertido.

- _Se ven adorables_ – murmuró inconscientemente el rubio (Y es que en verdad era una escena adorable). Sephiroth pensó lo mismo.

- _¡Dame un beso de buenas noches!_ –

- _¡Noooo! ¡Ya déjame! Me estás lastimando_ – pataleaba aún tratando de zafarse del castaño.

_- Cloud, ¿Ya te vas a dormir? –_ le preguntó el peliplateado.

- _Sí. Pero creo que mejor dormiré en el piso. Me muevo mucho cuando duermo, y no quisiera molestarte –_ dijo un poco apenado.

- _No. Está bien. No me molesta si te mueves_ – dijo despreocupado, y con una leve sonrisa que lo tranquilizó.

_- ¿Seguro? ¿Y si te golpeó durante la noche? –_

_- Sería un accidente –_ sonrió.

- _¿Podrían callarse?_ – les reprendió con fastidio – _Tratamos de dormir_ – ya acomodado y resignado de dormir con Génesis, quien aún lo abrazaba y se sentía satisfecho por haber logrado "convencer" a Zack de que debían compartir cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Mientras desayunaban.

_- ¡Es mío!_ – dijo Génesis arrebatándole algo al moreno.

_- ¡Claro que no!_ – gritó Zack – _Ese pan estaba en mi plato, por lo tanto es mío_ – dijo tratando de quitárselo.

_- Pero yo lo agarré de tu plato, y ahora es mío_ – le dio una mordida al pan.

_- Ag…ya tiene tus gérmenes. Quédatelo. Maldito rata_ – dijo restándole importancia al pan. Y comenzó a beber un jugo de naranja con el cual casi se atraganta al darse cuenta que Génesis ahora le robaba de sus hot-cakes – _¡Oye!_ – pero en vez de enojarse, encajó un tenedor en el plato de comida del castaño para despojarlo de sus chilaquiles**(1)**.

- _¡Hey, no metas mano a mi comida!_ – le reprendió.

_- ¡Entonces tú deja de manosear la mía! -_

- _¿Seph, te vas a comer eso?_ – cuestionó el rubio mientras veía con ganas un hot-cake que el peliplateado tenía rato abandonado por estar tomando café (y eso que ya se había comido los suyos). E ignorando por completo la guerra entre Génesis y a Zack.

- _Todo tuyo_ – dijo acercándole el plato.

- _Gracias... ¿Ya te llenaste? –_ preguntó con el tenedor en la boca.

- _Sí. Pero parece que tú no_ – dijo riendo, y Cloud también rió – _Tienes buen apetito_ –

_- Eso creo_ – dijo, rascándose la mejilla derecha.

- _¡Angeal, Angeal! ¿Y qué monstruo es el que buscan?_ – preguntó el moreno.

- _Mmm…Según los detalles de la misión se trata de un Ifrit. Pude confirmarlo en la recepción, me dijeron que algunas personas han visto uno por las afueras del pueblo, y que ya ha habido heridos –_

- _¿Un Ifrit? –_ dijo Cloud con curiosidad – _No sabía que podían vivir en el frío_ –

- _En realidad no pueden_ – musitó Sephiroth, pensativo – _No deberían, al menos…Este debe ser muy poderoso para sobrevivir a este clima –_

- _Seguramente por eso nos mandaron a nosotros y no a SOLDADOS de tercera clase, amigo_ – dijo Génesis como si fuese muy obvio.

- _¿Y Cloud y yo podemos acompañarlos. Sí, sí, por favor?_ – dijo Zack muy entusiasmado.

- _Es preferible que se queden aquí_ – dijo el peliplateado – _Podría ser peligroso si no sabemos exactamente a que nos enfrentamos –_

- _Dejemos que vengan_ – replicó Angeal – _Zack ya es un SOLDADO de primera clase, y Cloud progresa rápido. Si algo pasa, sabrán que hacer. Confío en ellos –_

_- ¡Angeal, eres genial!_ – exclamó con ojos brillantes – _¡Te quiero!_ – se levantó de la silla para ir a abrazarlo pero Angeal lo empujó.

- _No me hagas retractarme…-_ dijo simulando asco, pero lo hacía jugando – _Y bien, ¿Terminaron todos de comer?_ – preguntó al momento de levantarse de la mesa – _Ya es hora de empezar con la misión –_

- _Yo todavía no_ – dijeron Zack y Génesis al unísono, ya que estuvieron más ocupados robándose comida en vez de ingerirla.

- _Sí, ya todos terminaron_ – se hizo el sordo. Zack rodó los ojos y Génesis soltó un bufido.

Tras dirigirse a la entrada, comenzaron el trabajo.

Mientras se dirigían a la salida del pueblo, el celular del rubio sonó.

_- ¿Hola? –_

_- ¡Cloud, hola!_ – dijo una voz del otro lado de la bocina – _Soy Reno_ –

- _Ah, Reno, ¿Qué pasa?_ – preguntó un poco extrañado de que el pelirrojo lo llamara tan temprano.

- _Oye, ¿Es cierto lo que me dijeron por ahí? –_

_- ¿Qué cosa? –_

_- ¡Que estás en Modeoheim con Sephiroth! –_

_- Es verdad, pero no estamos solos_ – contestó en voz baja, casi secreteándole. Ya sabía que las conversaciones con Reno suelen ser indiscretas.

- _Ah, sí. Estás con Zack y los demás…Lo que no entiendo es porqué el director Lazard envió tantos soldados. Creo que con Sephiroth bastaba –_

- _No sé qué demonios hizo Zack que convenció al director de que lo dejara venir con ellos. Más que una misión lo toma como vacaciones gratuitas_ – dio un suspiro de resignación ante la irresponsabilidad de su tutor.

- _Y puedo suponer que lo acompañas para estar con Sephiroth, ¿eh? ¿Estoy en lo cierto, verdad? –_

_- Sí, bueno…_ – se ruborizó.

_- ¿Y llevaron a Cloudy? –_

_- No. Cloudy no aguantaría el frío, podría enfermarse o morir. El director dijo que no le molestaría cuidarlo –_

_- Ya veo. Cero responsabilidades para ti _– rió –_ Pero, oye, ¿Sabías que en el hotel en donde están está conectado a las aguas termales de la montaña? _– comentó, como si diciéndole eso le haría un favor.

- _Sí, Zack me había comentado algo así –_

_- ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa…? –_

_- Pues no…-_

_- ¡Significa que podrás ver desnudo a Sephiroth! –_

_- ¡¿QUÉ?! –_ gritó y su cara se volvió completamente roja de pena solamente imaginarse por un microsegundo lo que el pelirrojo le acababa de sugerir. Los SOLDADOS de 1era clase se alarmaron a causa del grito – _Ah…este…Reno, ya tengo que colgar_ – dijo nervioso por las miradas _– ¡Adiós!_ –

- _¿Qué te dijo Reno para que te pusieras así? _– preguntó Zack un poco preocupado.

- _Nada, nada… -_ se tapo la cara con una mano intentando esconder el rubor mientras guardaba su celular.

_- ¡Zack, Cloud! No se atrasen_ – les regañó y apresuró Angeal al darse cuenta que este par iba alejado del grupo.

Los chicos obedecieron y fueron a pasos rápidos hasta alcanzarlos.

_- ¿Tienes frío?_ – preguntó Sephiroth al notar que el rubio se frotaba las manos de manera frenética.

_- Ah. Sí. Un poco_ – contestó algo apenado – _En Nibelheim suele nevar así en invierno, pero no hace tanto frió como aquí. ¿Tú tienes frío? –_

- _Uh... Pues…no mucho_ – la verdad es que sí sentía bastante frío, incluso tiritaba.

_- ¿Estás seguro? Tu voz está temblorosa –_

_- Estoy bien. En serio –_

_- De acuerdo…-_ entrecerró los ojos. No le creía – _Pero, por si acaso usa esto… –_ se quitó la bufanda para enredársela al ojiverde en el cuello (parándose de puntitas, claro) – _¿Mejor, verdad? –_

- _S-sí…-_ no pudo evitar ruborizarse, y menos por la sonrisa tan tierna que el ojiazul le mostraba. Nunca antes alguien se había preocupado así por él.

- _¡Hey! ¡Esos de enfrente, espérense a regresar al hotel!_ – les gritó el pelinegro en broma. Sephiroth y Cloud se miraron entre sí para luego sonrojarse a más no poder… Génesis se llevó una mano a la boca sin poder evitar reírse de la tontería. Y… ¡Ah! provocó que Angeal le diera un zape por imprudente. Su ex-alumno seguía siendo un cachorro travieso…

- _¡Zack!_ – lo abrazó por la espalda – _Yo también tengo frío. ¿Me compartes de tu calor?_ – le susurró al oído con un tono suave.

- _Aaah ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Quítateme de encima!_ – gritaba con el rostro extremadamente sonrojado, al mismo tiempo que agitaba los brazos desesperadamente para tratar de quitarse al castaño de encima – _¡Angeal, ayúdame! -_

- _Y te haces llamar SOLDADO de primera clase, Zack_ – se mofó del pobre en vez de ayudarlo, y le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Génesis – _Disfrútalo _–

_- ¡Angeal malvado. No me hagas esto!_ – suplicó alargando un brazo pero el hombre ojiazul se quitó.

- _Oh, Zacky. Me duele que me rechaces así…-_ comentó simulando tristeza, aún sin despegarse de él – _Quizás si te brindo más de mi amor puedas llegar a quererme_ – dijo acariciándole las mejillas, sonriendo como nunca.

- _Oigan, ustedes dos, espérense al hotel_ – se vengó Cloud con una sonrisa burlona, los demás rieron mientras que el moreno lo miraba con cara de perrito abandonado cruelmente a mitad de la carretera.

Luego de varias horas de caminar entre la nieve no pudieron encontrar el Ifrit, ni siquiera rastros de él. Ya lo buscarían por otro camino mañana. Ahora el panorama estaba a oscuras (en esa época del año anochece más temprano en las montañas) y el frío se hacía más insoportable.

_- ¡Cloud__! Hay que bañarnos en las aguas termales_ – dijo animado.

- _Eeh…-_ miró a Sephiroth y recordó lo que Reno le había dicho _– ¡No, no..! jeje…Yo prefiero dormir. Me siendo cansado. Lo siento, Zack –_

Y no es que el rubio no quisiera ver al peliplateado en paños menores…más bien temía a que su…uhmm…"amiguito" decidiera cobrar vida y todos lo notaran. Eso sería muy vergonzoso…

- _Oww…está bien. Entraré yo solo_ – enfatizó la última palabra para hacerlo sentir mal.

- _Pero yo estaré contigo_ – dijo Génesis mientras se le dibujaba una de sus sonrisas más conocidas (ya saben, la pervertida). Un escalofrío pasó por todo el cuerpo de Zack, quizás presintiendo algo_…- ¿Vendrán, Angeal, Sephiroth? –_

- _Tendrás que perdonarme, también iré a dormir_ – dijo el peliplateado.

- _De acuerdo. Tú y Cloud se perderán de un relajante baño_ – dijo encaminándose al cuarto donde están las aguas termales – _Nomás no vayan a hacer algo "malo" mientras no estamos, eh –_ le susurró al pasar a un lado de él. El peliplateado se ruborizó al tiempo que le crecía una vena en la frente, y extrañamente le dieron ganas de golpearlo.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- ¿Quieres por favor dejar de mirarme así?_ – pidió el moreno, engullido del cuello a los pies en el agua, semidesnudo y solo tapado por una toalla a la cadera; porque el castaño no dejaba de acosarlo con la mirada. (aunque tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo a él).

- _¿Mirarte cómo?_ – dijo, como si no supiera del porqué de que Zack se escondiera bajo el agua.

- _¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo, sé lo que quieres hacer!_ – sacó un brazo para señalarlo de manera acusadora.

- _Pero yo sólo quiero jugar contigo… –_

_- ¡Nada de eso! ¡Ya sé que me quieres ver desnudo! –_

Aprovechando que Zack estaba distraído reclamándole le jaló del brazo, poniéndolo de pie, y así logrando ver su cuerpo de cintura para arriba.

- _¡Eres…tan…sexy! –_

_- ¡Cállate! – _gritó sintiéndose muy avergonzado. Y le aventó agua a la cara.

- _Mejor me salgo_ - dijo Angeal _– Todo lo que llevamos aquí se la han pasado peleando. Estoy harto –_

- _Entonces nos quedaron solos, Zack_ – dijo Génesis, notablemente animado.

_- ¡Eso no! –_ fue a con el pelinegro mientras éste salía del agua y se le aferró a un pie – _¡Angeaaal, no te vayas! –_

- _Suéltame –_ logró zafarse del chico, y le hundió la cabeza con el mismo pie. Tomó su ropa y se dirigió a los vestidores.

Segundos después Zack emergió del agua y agarró aire lo más que pudo, al parecer se estaba ahogando.

_- ¿Estás bien?_ –

- _Eso creo…-_ tosió un par de veces – _Pero el agua está hirviendo. Quema muuucho_ – se quejó tallándose los ojos, al terminar se volvió con el castaño, quien lo miraba sorprendido – _Ah, ¿Qué pasa?_ –

- _Es que…_ – se sonrojó. El pelinegro lo miró confuso por aquella reacción – _Te ves diferente –_

- _¿Diferente…? Oh, Dios. ¡Entonces el agua me desfiguró la cara!_ – se tocó el rostro bastante alarmado. Luego de calmarse se dio cuenta de que, por el peso del agua, su cabello se había hecho para atrás – _Ah…te refieres a mi cabello_ – rió, algo apenado por el escándalo que hizo por nada. Se quiso acomodar el pelo a como lo tenía antes pero el castaño le agarró de las muñecas.

_- Déjatelo así. Te ves bien –_

- _Eh…-_ intentó mirar hacia otro lado, pero el cuerpo bien formado que tenía enfrente, a tan sólo centímetros cerca suyo, no era nada sencillo de ignorar – _Ok, ok… ¿Pero podrías soltarme? Esto no me está gustando…-_ murmuró, mientras que sus mejillas estaban rojas de puro pudor.

- _Tranquilo, ya te suelto. No quisiera incomodarte_ – lo soltó.

- _Pues empezamos bien…_ – dijo sarcástico, entrecerrando los ojos.

- _No te enfades_ – río – _Sé de algo que puede hacerte sentir mejor_ – susurró de una forma tan sensual que… el moreno estaba a punto de sufrir una grave hemorragia nasal.

- _¿Y-y q-qué es?_ – le costaba hablar teniendo a Génesis invadiendo su espacio personal con tanto descaro. Éste no contestó, pero a cambio, pasó una mano por el costado izquierdo del moreno a su espalda, haciéndolo tiritar al sentir sus dedos blancos tocando su piel, y la otra mano, desfiló por su cuello hasta llegar a sus largos cabellos negros. Lo siguiente que hicieron fue juntar sus labios en un profundo beso.

**Continuará…**

**(1) Chilaquiles:** Platillo mexicano.  
Para más información buscar en Internet que para eso sirve u.u

* * *

**Reviews:**  
**Hellgath**: En estos momentos una prima y su hermanito de 9 años (que una vez a otra prima y a mí, una día que tomábamos fotos Yaoi de mi muñeco de Cloud y su Sephiroth, nos estaba pregunte y pregunte que si eran gays xD), han estado viviendo en mi casa, y por eso me tarde con este cap, no me dejaban escribir tranquila…Estamos en las mismas x3u. Y sigo esperando tu fic ;3  
**Kuroe Ryuuzaki:** jaja, tienes razón, no sería violación si Zack se deja aunque sea "en contra de su voluntad" xD  
**Ani Li Lockhart Strife**: síii, Zack y Génesis hacen buena pareja. Terminó por gustarme mucho, y claro que pasará algo entre ellos xD  
**Nebyura:** Claro que amo a House!! Es la mejor serie de TV que he visto en mi vida…pero, ejem, House va aparte 9.9U. Sí, Zack no se da cuenta que a veces se pasa de la raya xD  
**x Souseiseki x:** hey, no es mi culpa que más de mil fans me hayan amenazado con suicidarse antes y ya no me preocupe u.u… Sí, las peleas de Zack y Génesis son geniales xD. House rulz!!  
**VeroUchiha:** aww…Yuffie es de mis personajes favoritos u.u, pero bueno x3. Y claro que Seph se preocupa por Cloud, al fin y al cabo es la "madre" de su chocobo! xD. Y Génesis claro que le hará cositas a Zack xD.  
**Aerith-Pink:** en este cap hay muchos acoso por parte de Génesis a Zack ;3  
**Wolfgirl-Valentine:** Seh! Siéntete culpable de que ya me hiciste traumar a varias niñas con el GénesisXZack!! xD  
**Saori-loves-Gaara:** jaja, sí. Se merece un zape bien dado xD  
**Akiba-Chan**: eh…Gracias xD. Pero hay escritores mucho mejores que yo x3. Ah, yo antes era súper fan de Sonadow, incluso tengo un fic ShadowXSonic llamado "Sonicienta", parodiando a Cenicienta, obviamente xD…Y uhm…Leí algo de tu fic, está bien, pero no me gustan los fics que contienen personajes inventando…así que no lo terminé de leer, sorry u.uU  
**Rose-Riona:** esto…Creo que todas las anteriores xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el cap xD.

**Bueno, espero que les**** haya gustado el cap. Favor de dejar reviews x3**


	8. Capitulo VIII

**¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho! Perdonen por no haber seguido el fic antes... Como recordaran sólo tuve un mes de vacaciones y ya volví a la prepa, por eso no he tenido mucho tiempo de seguir el fic, más aparte muchos de los trabajos han sido en equipos y he tenido que ****estar yendo a casa de amigos para hacer las tareas…y cuando vienen a mi casa no hacemos casi nada y nos ponemos a jugar el Dragonball Budokai 3, o el FF7 Dirge of Cerberus xD. Además, últimamente me la pasé enviciada jugando viejos juegos de N64 en el emulador…**

**Ejem...****u.u. Como decía, qué acá ya está el cap 8, espero que les guste. Trataré de no tardar mucho para el próximo capitulo.**

**(Abajo están los review)**

* * *

_- Creí que tenías sueño_ – comentó el peliplateado al verlo aún despierto.

El rubio estaba echado sobre la cama con la pijama ya puesta (que venía siendo una camisa de mangas largas y un pants, por el frío) después de haberse dado una ducha poco antes que él; y ahora veía un maratón de Pokémon en la tele en vez de dormir como le había dicho a Zack.

- _Creí que tú también_ – se volvió a verlo a él y al libro que sostenía – _¿Qué lees?_ –

- _Nada interesante_ – cerró el libro sin importarle perder la página y lo aventó sobre el escritorio _– Me puse a leer a ver si así me entraba algo de sueño, pero sólo conseguí aburrirme. Y aún no tengo sueño –_

- _No pareces ser muy aficionado a la lectura_ – se burló, pero lo hizo con un gesto tan adorable que seguramente nadie sería capaz de molestarse con él.

- _Lo soy, aunque no lo creas_ – replicó de la misma manera. Cruzó los brazos, y señaló el libro con su mirada turquesa – _Pero digamos que "Loveless" no es tan entretenido como Génesis lo hace parecer –_

_- Aah. Entiendo_ – rió – _Es aburrido cuando se pone a leerlo –_

- _Lo sé –_ dijo, levantándose de la silla para sentarse en una orilla de la cama _– Incluso me sé líneas de memoria por las tantas veces que lo ha recitado –_

- _Qué tortura_ – siguió riendo hasta que vio un anuncio en la TV que captó su atención.

El comercial trataba de comida especial para chocobos de carreras, y un narrador explicaba las propiedades del producto y quien sabe qué cosas más.

– _Aww…Extraño a Cloudy_ – murmuró hundiendo la cara entre las sábanas después de apagar el televisor.

- _Yo también_ – dijo sintiéndose un poco raro.

Cloudy era la primera mascota que tenía, y por lo mismo le parece nueva esa sensación de cariño que se le tiene a una. Debía admitir lo lindo que es eso de tener a un animalito a quien cuidar y que dependiera de él y además le hiciera compañía en esos ratos de soledad. Pero eso sí, lo más gratificante era que, gracias al chocobo, éstos últimos dos meses el rubio iba a visitarlo muy seguido a su habitación.

- _Me pregunto si estará bien…_ – comentó Cloud un tanto inquieto.

- _Él está bien. No te preocupes_ – dijo acariciando su cabecita rubia, cosa que, aparte de tranquilizarlo, lo hizo ruborizar – _El director prometió cuidarlo bien_ –

- _Uh…Eso espero…-_

- _Oye, había olvidado preguntarte antes…_ – comenzó a decir Sephiroth. Cloud lo miró curioso.

_- ¿Qué cosa? –_

_- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre chocobos? –_

_- Ah, eso…Bueno. Cuando era pequeño tenía un chocobo. Se llamaba…umm… Choco_ –

_- ¿Choco? – _

- _Lo sé…Es poco original_ – dijo algo avergonzado - _pero yo no se lo puse_ – se defendió – _Fue Tii…eeeh, quien me lo regaló_ – rectificó inmediatamente, nervioso, pero luego siguió como si nada. El peliplateado se extrañó ante eso – _Lo tuve desde casi recién salido del huevo. Recuerdo que mi madre quería que me deshiciera de él porque pensaba que no podríamos mantenerlo, pero un vecino nos dijo que se alimentaba de frutas y así me dejó consérvalo, y…-_

A pesar de que el ojiazul seguía contando anécdotas, dejó de ponerle atención al escucharle mencionar la palabra "madre".

_- …Cloud, ¿Podrías contarme sobre tus padres?_ – le cuestionó sin intención de interrumpirle pero aún así lo hizo.

- _¿Uh?... ¿Sobre mis padres…?_ – dijo confuso. (¿Será que Sephi quiere conocer a los suegros? owo) _– Aah, de acuerdo… Mis padres… Pues son buenas personas, aunque algo cerrados cuando se trata de tecnología…Suelen preocuparse demasiado por todo... -_ cambió de posición para sentarse con las rodillas flexionadas quedando frente al hombre – _Además, son muy sobre protectores_ – bufó con cierto toque de molestia, pero al fin y al cabo los comprendía. Hablada de sus padres. Por lo mismo, sabía que ellos jamás dejarían de preocuparse por él – _¿Qué hay de los tuyos, eh?_ – preguntó curioso.

Sephiroth bajó la mirada unos segundos y la regresó al rubio a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa nostálgica.

- _Nunca los conocí_ – dijo con simpleza, como si fuera algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera.

- _¿Nunca los conociste…?_ – preguntó incrédulo – _¡L-lo siento! Perdón por preguntar_ – balbuceó con la cabeza gacha Y enseguida pensó en lo imprudente que había sido al verse sorprendido.

- _No tienes porqué disculparte_ – cabeceó – _No sabías_ – dijo sin cambiar su expresión. Eso sólo hizo que el rubio se sintiera peor y arrepentirse en primer lugar por haber contestado – _Pero, oye. No me molesta hablar de_ _ello_ – agregó agitando las manos y simulando no afectarle en absoluto.

-_ Uh. Entonces…cuando necesites a-a alguien con quien hablar sobre eso…, y-yo quisiera escucharte… Siempre estaré disponible para ti –_

Quizás esta muestra de interés y afecto le hubiera sido indiferente con cualquier otra persona, pero con él…

- _Te lo agradezco mucho_ – dijo mostrando una sonrisa sincera y más alegre _–…Aunque no tengo mucho que decir…. Sólo sé que el nombre de mi madre era Lucrecia. Según me han dicho ella era una gran científica que trabajó para Shin-Ra…Y murió al poco tiempo de darme a luz. Sobre mi padre…_- calló de repente, llevándose una mano a la frente.

- _¿Qué pasa con tu padre? –_

_-… De él no sé nada_ – terminó con un suspiro.

El gran Sephiroth deprimido…, esa era noticia nueva para cualquiera que lo conociera. Cloud no podía evitar sentirse mal y culpable de su estado. Verlo así era triste, pero en sí también conmovedor. Tenía que hacer algo para hacerlo sentir mejor…Sin haberlo pensado mucho, alargó los brazos y envolvió a Sephiroth en un más que amistoso abrazo. Instintivamente éste se aferró a él, rodeando por completo su cintura. Pareciera como si temiera a que el rubio fuera a escapársele, aunque eso sería lo último que el ojiazul haría, y lo sabía.

Pasaban los segundos y ninguno se atrevía a hablar. No deseaban que nada ni nadie rompieran la serenidad del silencio que los rodea en un aura cándida. Y es que, aparte, la posición en la que estaban no era nada incómoda. Estando así podían sentir la calidez de sus cuerpos; escuchar el sutil sonido de sus respiros, y el latir de sus corazones, que estaban un poco agitados por cierto. Una escena extremadamente tierna ante los ojos de cualquiera seguramente. Y todo hubiera seguido igual por más tiempo si no fuera porque el estruendo de la perilla estrellándose contra la pared hizo que se separaran.

Tras abrir la puerta de esa manera tan brusca, Angeal, seguido de un alegre Génesis y un muy avergonzado Zack, entró a la habitación sin decir nada y se dirigió a su cama mientras que en cada paso se concentraba solamente en olvidar lo que sus ojos habían presenciado hace unos cuántos minutos:

Había regresado a las aguas termales a preguntarles a los chicos si querían acompañarlo a cenar en el restaurant del hotel, pero cambió de idea al descubrir que ellos ya tenían sus propios planes (los cuales terminó arruinando con su presencia).

Cloud alcanzó a notar que Zack parecía tener problemas para caminar. Quizás se habría lastimado, dado un calambre, o algo. Antes de poder preguntarle, el pelinegro fue hacia él y lo tomó de las muñecas para sacarlo de la cama y la habitación.

_- ¿Qué le pasa a Zack?_ – preguntó preocupado, pero a la vez molesto luego de ver cómo Zack le "robaba" a Cloud.

- _Pregúntaselo al depravado este_ – contestó Angeal muy cortante, señalando a Génesis con una mirada acusadora.

- _¡Oh, vamos! No sigas enfadado conmigo_ – fingiendo clamar piedad _– Sé que Zack es como un hijo para ti, ¿Eh, suegro? – _dijo burlón mientras iba hacia su cama – _Pero ya es tiempo de que aceptes que Zack ya es todo un hombrecito, y que ya le tocaba –_ se recostó y puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Angeal prefirió ignorarle, e ir a dormir para evitar escuchar la siguiente platica que sabía se iría avecinar. Ya bastante tenía con la imagen rondando por su mente del pelinegro, a quien en verdad consideraba como a un hijo (o al menos como a un perrito que cuidó desde cachorro), y del castaño en pleno acto sexual como para que le dieran más detalles morbosos.

- _¿"Ya le tocaba"?_ – repitió el peliplateado confundido – _¿Qué, qué fue lo que sucedió? –_

_- Pueeeees…digamos que ya no soy virgen –_

- _Tú nunca has sido virgen_ – replicó entornando los ojos.

_- ¡Bueno! Me refiero a que he dejado de ser virgen con la persona que me gusta, es decir, Zack_ – sonrió. Y se sentó apoyando un codo sobre la rodilla derecha.

_- ¿Lo dices en serio?_ – sorprendido _-…Ahora entiendo porqué lloraba –_

- _Ja. Eres muy divertido_ – respondió con sarcasmo _–…Oye. Deberías hacer lo mismo con Cloud, ¿No crees? –_

- _No molestes_ – dijo habiéndose sonrojado por el comentario.

- ¿_Por qué no? –_ frunció el entrecejo. Y antes de que el peliplateado pudiera contestar siguió hablando – _¡No vayas a salirme con eso de que crees que no le gustas! Si ya sabes que el niño está que se muere por ti desde hace mucho –_

_- ¡No es nada de eso! Es sólo que Cloud es menor de edad y…-_

- _Ay, claro_ – rodó los ojos _– ¡Sí que eres considerado! – _más sarcasmo_ –No te hagas el santo conmigo que sé bien que lo quieres hacer. ¡Tiene dieciséis. Ya está grandecito! –_

- _Tiene diecisiete…-_

- _¡Ves, menos mal! Él diecisiete y tú veinte. No serías un pedófilo si se lo haces…Pero si de verdad prefieres esperar a que cumpla los dieciocho, pues es muy tu problema. PERO, en serio te aconsejo que te le declares de una vez antes de que uno de sus tantos acosadores de SOLDADO le quite la inocencia primero que tú –_

Sephiroth se mordió el labio inferior. En esta ocasión le daba algo de razón al castaño…más bien, TODA la razón. Y es que había _olvidado_ que el rubio es perseguido por una especie de "club de fans" de chicos que lo acosan e incluso tomado fotografías para sus propios fines perversos. ¡No podía permitir que ninguno de esos enfermos sexuales tocara a SU Cloud! Mucho menos después de ese cariñoso abrazo de hace unos momentos en el cual ambos estaban muy acaramelados y que por suerte nadie vio.

- _Deja de pervertirlo_ – le amonestó Angeal, balbuceando por el sueño.

- _¡Tú cállate! Se supone que estás dormido_ – hizo berrinche levantándose de la cama y mirándolo feo, pero en guasa – _Como te decía, Sephiroth…_ – se cruzó de brazos en una pose seria – _Si no te apresuras a declararte, me veré en la penosa necesidad de… Tú sabes. Siempre me ha gustado Cloud, es un chico en verdad adorable, y creo que también le gusto, así que supongo que no le molestaría hacer un trío conmigo y Zack –_

- _¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra tocar a Cloud, pervertido!_ – advirtió entre dientes, con la vena saltada, y alistando un puño que esperaba ser lanzado contra Génesis si hacía otro comentario parecido.

Génesis comenzó a reír divertido porque logró lo que quería: encelar al Seme.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Zack, ¿Qué pasa?_ – preguntó sumamente preocupado por su extraña actitud – _Hey, ¡contesta! _– Mientras tanto, Zack, con todo el dolor de su parte baja trasera, hizo el esfuerzo de seguir caminando lo más rápido posible para alejarse del cuarto.

- _Oye, ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello? Se mira diferente. ¿Y por qué cojeas? –_

Se detuvo de repente. ESA era la pregunta correcta.

- _Es que…es que….Génesis me hizo cosas feas…-_ murmuró volviéndose con el rubio. No se atrevía a usar palabras más directas.

- _¿Co-cosas feas?_ – lo miró raro hasta que su mente hizo el esfuerzo de captar el lado pervertido de "cosas feas" _– ¡Eeeh!. ¿Quieres decir que-que…? –_

_- ¡Síiiii!_ – se abrazó al rubio, y comenzó a llorar de una forma un tanto exagerada…como si sus ojos se trataran de aspersores.

- _¡Zaa-Zack, me… estás la-lastimando el…cuello!_ – atinó a decir a la vez que lograba zafarse del moreno.

- _Ay, perdona –_

- _No importa_ – lo disculpó mientras se masajeaba en el cuello – _Pero, dime ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? –_

- _Ah…esto…Verás_ – empezó a chocar sus dedos índices entre sí – _es que estábamos en las aguas terminales yo y Angeal y Génesis, pero Angeal se salió porque según él hacíamos mucho escándalo. Entonces Génesis y yo nos quedamos solos y…y…se puso a decir sus pervertideces…y_ - comenzó a sonrojarse - _me besó, y comenzó a tocarme. ¡Yo le dije que parara pero no me hizo caso! Entonces se agachó y… -_

_- Sin-sin detalles…-_ no necesitaba saber exactamente lo que pasó.

- _Está bien, está bien… El caso es que se aprovechó de lo indefenso, casto y puro que soy… ¡Lo peor de todo es que me gustó! – _gritó de pronto. Cloud se quedó prácticamente boquiabierto por la inesperada declaración, quedándose sin habla por unos segundos sin saber que hacer.

_- O-Oyee… ¿Duele mucho?_ – preguntó disimuladamente mirando hacia otros lados.

- _Estoooo…_- se rascó la cabeza – _Pues al principio sí_ – no le quedó de otra mas que contestar también con disimulo. No era una plática muy cómoda que digamos – _pero después se siente bien…-_

- _¿Eso quiere decir que Génesis y tú? –_

_- Aah…jaja. Sí…Ya somos novios_ – dijo ruborizándose y recuperando su habitual postura alegre. Sólo necesitaba desahogarse un poco _– Por cierto, si quieres luego te cuento los detalles_ – guiñó un ojo _– ¡Pero por ahora es hora de dormir!..._ – levantó un pie para iniciar la marcha pero… – _Esto, ¿Me ayudas a caminar?_ – pidió apenado, con la lengua de fuera y llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Los chicos regresaron a la habitación luego de una larga caminata de quince minutos, o más, ya que la adrenalina del momento se desvaneció y el pelinegro se quejaba con cada paso que daba y debían detenerse a ratos para evitar lastimarlo.

Al día siguiente se dedicaron en terminar la misión. No fue problema deshacerse del Ifrit tras varías horas de búsqueda más en las cuales nadie mencionó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pero Zack y Génesis no tardaron en asumir su noviazgo y ya se encontraban muy pegaditos uno al otro, olvidándose de la existencia de los demás y solamente hablando entre ellos de sus cosas. Detestaban tener que admitirlo pero tanto Cloud como Sephiroth les tenía algo de envidia.

El rubio se preguntaba a sí mismo si algún día tendría el valor de decirle al peliplateado sus sentimientos por él. Desgraciadamente, aunque estuviera decidido a hacerlo, no debía. Estaba esa maldita promesa de por medio que le hizo a su mejor amiga antes de entrar a SOLDADO, que forzosamente tuvo que aceptar por miedo a perder su amistad. Era su única amiga en aquel entonces.

Ya no quería cumplir esa tonta promesa…

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Esto es aburridooo –_ comentó Zack acostado en una de las bancas del Sector 5.

- _¿Zack, podrías dejar de repetirlo? Ya te escuché… Y te escuché las últimas treinta veces_ – replicó el rubio, que igual estaba sentado, y sosteniendo a su chocobo en brazos.

- _¡Es que lo estoy!_ – se paró del asiento de un salto – _"Proteger el Sector 5"…Pero si aquí nunca pasa nada desde hace meses…¡Deberían darnos mejores misiones!_ – exclamó con el puño levantado - _¡Ya sé! Larguémonos de aquí y vayamos a comer algo. Y después me voy con Génesis –_ dijo entusiasmado.

- _Sigo sin entender como es que el director te dejó de mi tutor si eres más irresponsable que yo_ – señaló entornando los ojos.

- _Wark_ – pió Cloudy como si concordara con su "mami".

- _Cloud, haces que me sienta agredido_ – dijo dramático y mirándolo feo.

- _Disculpen, muchachos_ – les habló amablemente una chica de ojos verdes, que llevaba su cabello castaño claro amarrado en una larga trenza – _¿Quisieran comprar una flor?_ –

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Reviews:**  
**Neko Rheeid:** No, Neko, no…u.u…Sobre el lemon…a ti te salen mejor, eh, pillina q.q xD. ¡Ah, que mami ni que nada! Si quieres saber cómo se hacen los chilaquiles pregunta en la calle de tu barrio, o en Internet que pa' eso sirve e.é.  
**Kuroe Ryuuzaki**: seh, ya sabes que a mí no me va el lemon. Sorry u.u. Pero, pues…en este cap salen algunas cositas referentes a lo que hicieron Génesis y Zack en las aguas termales 9.9  
**x Souseiseki x**: -saca el crucifijo para protegerse- Jaja…sí. No se puede nombrar a Génesis sin pensar en Loveless xD. Por cierto. Yo no me hago responsable si alguien muere tras leer algunos de mis fic u.u  
**Nebyura:** Seh! GénesisXZack rules! Aunque sinceramente prefiero muchas veces más el SephXCloud nwn  
**carrieclamp**: Dr. House!! –Rhape tiene un ataque de convulsión fan girl- Ejem…tú no viste eso 9.9U. Esto…decía! Claro que a Zack le gusta Génesis! La verdad es que también me divierto mucho con ellos cuando escribo sus escenas xD. Gracias por los cumplidos y el review.  
**ladysephiroth**: nah! Por los review no te preocupes n,n, pero más vale que me dejes cada vez que puedas ;D…xD. Y, bueno…Sephiroth viene siendo el "padre" del chocobo xDDD.  
**Wolfgirl-Valentine**: Awww lamento decepcionarte pero no escribo lemons :(, no se me dan bien u.u  
**Aerith-Pink**: Tranquila! Ya llegará el momento en que Cloud sea acosado por Seph xDD. Gracias por el review!  
**Saori-loves-Gaara:** emm…Gracias, supongo xD  
**NobodyXII:** Igual yo desde la primera vez que lo vi me imaginé que Génesis era un pervertido xDD. Gracias por el review y los ánimos!

**Esper****o les haya gustado el cap, ya saben la dinámica; si es así, dejar review. Gracias n,n**


	9. Capitulo IX

**Espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar como la vez pasada x.x  
Emm…bueno, mi excusa esta vez es que****… ¿Han oído sobre Final Fantasy Dissidia? xD (si no, búsquenlo en youtube q.q), pues verán, como buena fan de FF que soy, me compraré el FF Dissidia, pero como no conozco a varios de los personajes me puse a jugar los FF viejos xD. Ya me pasé el FF1, FF6 (Terra y Kefka rulz), y ahorita juego el FF4 (Cecil es tan uke xD)****…Am, bueno, y también tuve exámenes en la escuela y esas cosas u.u**

**Pasando al fic. El cap quedó algo corto, pero al menos Cloud y Seph ya…xD**

**(Review hasta abajo)**

* * *

- _Disculpen, muchachos. ¿Quisieran comprar una flor? –_

_- ¿Una flor?_ – Zack se volvió con la chica, y miró sorprendido la carreta que empujaba, la cual estaba repleta de hermosas flores de toda clase y distintos colores.

Cloud se levantó de la banca para acercarse con la muchacha.

- _¿Son de verdad?_ – preguntó curioso.

_- Claro que son de verdad_ – aclaró luego de reír.

- _Son muy bonitas ¿Dónde las encontraste? – preguntó Zack._

_- Son de aquí, de Midgar –_

_- ¿En serio?_ – preguntaron a la vez, dudosos.

No terminaban de creerle. Pero ellos no tenían la culpa. En Midgar se supone que no hay naturaleza. Pero lejos de enojarse, la chica respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

- _Caballeros, puedo asegurarles que estás flores son cien por ciento reales… ¿Saben? No hay nada más lindo que regalarle una rosa a la chica que ocupa su corazón –_

- _Estoo…verás. Nosotros no…_ – comenzó a decir Zack tratando de explicar su actual situación amorosa, pero la castaña enseguida se dio cuenta con sólo ver su expresión en dónde estaba su error.  
_- ¡Ah! Entiendo… No importa a quien le regalen una flor, igual es tierno. Por cierto, ¡Qué linda pareja hacen ustedes! _– exclamó ruborizada.

_- ¡Eh!_ – Cloud abrió mucho los ojos – _¡No! ¡Espera! Zack y yo no…-_

_- ¡¿Oíste eso, Cloud?!_ – abrazó al rubio – _¡Ves! Te dije que no todos son homofóbicos. ¡Ya podemos ser felices y tratar de tener bebés! –_

- _¡Hey, tú ya tienes novio! –_ a pesar de sus esfuerzo no pudo deshacerse el abrazo hasta que Cloudy, pensando en comida, picoteó al pelinegro.

- _Auch. ¡Cloud!. Tu pato muerde cada vez más fuerte_ – se quejó al tiempo que sobaba la mano mordisqueada.

- _¡Wark, wark! –_ Cloudy agitó las alas y alargó el pico para tratar de seguir picoteándolo.

- _¡No es un pato! –_ exclamó con los ojos entrecerrados – _Los patos ni siquiera muerden…-_

_- Jaja. Lamento haberlos confundido_ – dijo avergonzada – _Por favor, acéptenme una flor –_

_- Oh, no podemos…-_

_- ¡Gracias! – tomó un clavel._

_- ¡Zack! –_

_- ¿Qué? Las está regalando…-_

_- No hay ningún problema. Son todas suyas_ – sonrió, y le entregó una margarita al rubio – _La primera siempre es gratis_ – dijo en un tono melódico – _¿Saben? Mi sueño es llenar esta cuidad de flores…, ellas purificarían el aire y alegrarían las calles. Las adornarían con sus colores y aromas, y las personas se sentirían más cercanas al planeta. ¿No creen que sería maravilloso un Midgar con aire puro?...Jeje. ¡Lo lamento! No suelo hablar demás. Espero no haberlos aburrido con mis cosas –_

_- No digas eso. Pienso que es un gran sueño_ – apoyó Cloud con suma sinceridad.

- _¡Por supuesto que lo es!_ – concordó Zack – _Cualquier sueño es bueno si te aferras a él y lo cumples con honor, al menos eso es lo que dice Angeal –_

_- ¿En serio? _– sonrió enternecida - _Ah. ¡Pero qué distraída que soy! Por poco se me pasa: Mi nombre es Aerith. ¿Y ustedes? –_

- _Aerith… Es un lindo nombre_ – la chica se ruborizó – _El mío es Zack –_

_- Yo soy Cloud. Y este es Cloudy –_

Aerith levantó un dedo y los señaló para memorizar los nombres.

- _Zack, Cloud…y Cloudy_ – acarició al chocobo _– Oigan… Ahora que lo pienso, es raro ver soldados por el Sector 5 ¿Ha pasado algo? –_ preguntó angustiada al reconocer los uniformes.

- _No te preocupes_ – contestó Cloud mostrando una leve sonrisa –_ No pasa nada. Es sólo… vigilancia de rutina –_

- _Oh. Qué alivio_ – dijo más tranquila.

_- Pero estábamos pensando en irnos ya que aquí todo parece estar bien. Todo está muy quieto desde que acabó la guerra con Wutai –_ dijo Zack, notándosele algo adormilado.  
- _Deben estar aburridos de la monotonía de los suburbios_ – comentó divertida.

- _¡Ya sé!_ – dijo de pronto y muy animado – _¿Qué tal si te ayudamos a vender flores? –_

_- Gra-gracias. Pero no…_– cruzó los brazos tras la espalda. Parecía apenada – _No podría pedirles eso –_

_- ¡Pero no es molestia! ¿Verdad, Cloud? –_ el rubio se limitó a asentir moviendo la cabeza _– ¿Ves?. ¡Déjanos ayudarte a llenar Midgar de flores! –_

_- ¡Gracias! ¡Ustedes son tan lindos!_ – junto las manos y rió – _¿Cómo puedo decirles que no? –_

Un rato más tarde…

_- ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme a vender las flores!_ – volvió a agradecer la castaña haciendo reverencias.

- _Ya te dije que no tienes nada que agradecer. Lo hicimos con gusto_ – contestó Zack.

- _Aún así me siento muy agradecida con ustedes… ¡Oh, ya es tarde! Debo irme ya o mamá se preocupará –_

_- Es cierto, nosotros también. Hace más o menos una hora que terminó nuestro turno_ – comentó el rubio.

- _Ay, es verdad…_ - el moreno se golpeó la frente. Recordó que había prometido a Génesis que nomás terminar la misión se daría prisa para cenar juntos. Pero con lo del tema de las flores ya tenían media hora de retrazo_…- Debemos regresar pronto a la base –_

- _Espero que nos volvamos a ver, chicos –_

_- Lo mismo digo, Aerith. ¡Es más! Podrías ir a vender a la sede de Shin-Ra –_

_- Umm…No lo sé. Tendría que pensarlo…Oh, por cierto. ¿Ven aquella iglesia?_ – dijo señalando un templo (que se veía bastante degradado por los años), los chicos asintieron – _En ese lugar es donde crecen las flores. Por lo regular siempre estoy allí. Ojalá me visiten – _dicho esto comenzó su marcha a casa.

- _Hey, ¿Quién era esa chica?_ – preguntó el pelirrojo, quien apareció prácticamente de la nada.

_- ¡Avisa, quieres!_ – exclamó Zack con una mano en el corazón, asustado igual que Cloud, que no se esperaban la repentina intromisión de Reno.

- _Oops, lo siento_ – se disculpó después de reír – _¿Pero quién era la chica?... ¡Ah! ¡No me digan que engañan a sus novios con ella! –_

- _Ja-ja, sí, como no…_ – respondió sarcástico y entornando la mirada, luego rió.

_- ¡Claro que no! Yo ni siquiera tengo novio…_ - aclaró Cloud igual mirándolo con reproche.

_- ¡Sí tienes! Es cosa de que Sephiroth se te declare…_ - dijo Reno.

- _¡No molestes!_ – dijo estampándole un juguetón manotazo en el hombro para empujarlo.

- _Jaja… ¡Eh! Chicos, con o sin su permiso, debo retirarme ya_ – dijo con prisa.

- _¿Pues a dónde vas?_ – preguntó Zack con curiosidad.

- _Miren al sujeto de allá_ – de manera muy discreta dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia un tipo gordo que estaba a punto de subir a una carroza guiada por chocobos.

- _¿El que va en la carroza?... ¿Qué tiene? –_

_- Es Don Corneo_ – regresó la vista con los chicos – _Últimamente en varios sectores ha habido secuestros de mujeres bonitas, sobre todo en los sectores más pobres. Rumores dicen que ese tal Don Corneo es quien rapta a las chicas y que además las obliga a trabajar en su hotel. Sin embargo no hay pruebas que lo incriminen…, sólo madres preocupadas. También he oído decir que su hotel es en realidad un prostíbulo –_

_- ¿Entonces tu trabajo es vigilarlo…?_ – adivinó Cloud, entre pregunta y afirmación.

- _¡Exacto!_ – exclamó el pelirrojo como si de un presentador de concursos se tratara al celebrar una respuesta correcta – _Te debo una galleta de premio. Ahora debo ir tras ese viejo pervertido antes de que se me escape de vista. ¡No vemos luego! –_

Eso explicaba el porqué los mandaron a cuidar la zona. Pero ya estaba anocheciendo y debían regresar.

Nomás entrar al edificio Shin-Ra Cloudy saltó de los brazos del rubio para ir parar a los de su "papi", quien, junto con el castaño, tenía más de una hora esperando en la recepción a que los chicos regresaran de su misión.

- _¡ZACK!_ – escucharon gritar a Génesis.

Al mencionado le brillaron los ojos al oír la voz de su amado llamándolo, y se volvió a con él para acogerlo en un gran y cariñoso abrazo, pero a cambio recibió una frenética sacudida de hombros.

- _A mí también me da gusto verte…-_ comentó un mareado Zack con los ojos hechos espirales.

- _¿Dónde demonios ten habías metido?_ – aún sacudiéndolo.

- _¿Por qué tardaron tanto?_ – preguntó Sephiroth a Cloud. Éste se sonrojó levemente al notar que el ojiverde había estado preocupado por él.

- _Pues…_- iba a contestar pero los gritos del castaño eran demasiado escandalosos, tanto que tuvieron que taparse los oídos.

– _¿¡Que fue lo que te entretuvo tanto!? ¡Y no me salgas de nuevo con lo de que los ovnis te raptaron! –_

- _Uh. Tal vez si dejaras de sacudirlo…-_ sugirió Cloud, algo intimidado y temeroso de quedar en medio de una pelea de pareja. Génesis dio un profundo suspiro e hizo caso para dejar contestar a Zack.

- _¡Perdona!_ – gritó el pelinegro con ojos llorosos – _Es que veníamos de camino cuando una jauría de perros hambrientos nos comenzaron a perseguir y…-_

_- Zack…-_ el rubio le lanzó una mirada inquisidora.

_- ¡Bueno! La verdad es que conocimos a una chica en los suburbios. Se llama Aerith, y se nos pasó el tiempo charlando con ella. ¡Eso es todo! –_

- _¿U-una chica? ¡¿Es por eso que apagaste tu celular?!_ – dijo Génesis molesto.

_- ¿Qué dices? Mi celular está prendido –_ sacó el aparato para demostrarlo – _Oh….Debió quedarse sin carga_ – dijo apenado y poniendo una mano sobre la nuca.

- _Claro. Y el celular de Cloud también se quedó sin carga –_

- _Eh…_- Cloud buscó el celular en los bolsillos de su pantalón mas no lo encontró – _Parece que lo olvidé en mi cama… ¿Nos estuvieron llamando?_ – preguntó extrañado.

- _Y muchas veces_ – contestó el castaño más calmado.

- _Temíamos a que algo les haya pasado…-_ confesó el peliplateado, aunque en realidad se refería más a Cloud y Cloudy que a Zack. ¡Eso fue tan lindo de su parte!

- _Zack, no puedo creer que me engañes con una chica_ – dijo serio, llevándose una mano al rostro. Estaba muy afectado por lo sucedido.

- _Pero Aerith no significa nada para mí…-_ contestó con las misma gravedad _– Sabes que con la única persona con la que te engañaría es Cloud, si es que algún día me da el sí –_ dijo abrazando al mencionado por la espalda.

- _A mí no me metas en tus cosas…–_ advirtió mientras intentaba zafarse.

- _Oh. Tienes razón, Zack. No sé cómo pude dudar de ti_ – tras disculparse, abrazó a su novio con todo el cariño del mundo (quedando Cloud justo en medio de ellos).

- _Eh, um, este…Oigan… ¿Podría dejarme ir?_ – pidió Cloud con timidez. Y es que la posición en la que se encontraban era bastante comprometedora.

Enfrente tenía a Génesis dedicándole sus típicas miradas pervertidas, y atrás a Zack muy pegado a su espalda, con la cabeza apoya en su hombro y casi respirándole en el cuello. Y no podía librarse de ellos porque lo tenían acorralado también de los brazos. Esta situación comenzaba a alterarle los nervios y más porque tanto Zack como Génesis le parecían chicos muy atractivos. Con todo el pesar de su alma debía admitir que si no estuviese enamorado de Sephiroth seguramente lo estaría de alguno de ellos.

Miró al peliplateado, y con sus grandes ojos azules le suplicó por ayudara. Ni siquiera tenía que haberlo pedido porque éste tenía la intención de hacerlo de todas maneras. Dejó a Cloudy en el suelo y se abalanzó sobre ellos para liberar a Cloud de las malignas garras de ese par de pillos. Y sin siquiera despedirse de la pareja, se llevó al rubio agarrado muñeca hacia su habitación, seguidos por su chocobo que jugaba a dar pequeños saltos con cada paso que daba.

- _Zack…Seph parecía enojado. ¿Crees que se haya puesto celoso?_ – preguntó Génesis haciendo "inocentes" muecas de confusión.

- _¿Sephy celoso? No creooo_ – contestó riendo.

En la habitación de Sephiroth…

- _Gracias por salvarme de esos dos_ – dijo mostrando una tímida y adorable sonrisa –_ Ya me estaban dejando sin aire_ - soltó un bufido de alivio.

- _No hay problema…-_ respondió cortante mientras se dirigía al sofá. Ese repentino cambio de humor extrañó al rubio.

_- Seph, ¿Qué tienes?_ – preguntó preocupado y se sentó a su lado – _¿Te sientes mal?_ –

- _No. Yo sólo…-_ se quedó callado y pensativo.

Presenciar la escena anterior le había hecho pensar seriamente sobre la relación que tenía con Cloud. Ya no podía soportar ver cómo SU chico chocobo era acosado frecuentemente por otros, sobre todo por Génesis, que actuaba tan bien que pareciera como si de verdad Cloud le gustara (aunque estaba seguro de que lo hacía jugando y para darle celos).

En verdad quería llegar a tener algo más con Cloud que sólo el compromiso de cuidar a Cloudy. Además, ya sabían que se gustaban. Lo único que les faltaba era expresarlo usando palabras…

_- Cloud…-_

_- ¿Sí? –_

Se giró hacia el rubio. Y mostrando seriedad, aunque con una mirada insegura que lo hacía parecer un niño a punto de confesar una travesura, articuló una frase corta pero significativa.

- _Me gustas –_

¿Había oído bien? ¡¿Acaso el hombre de sus sueños se le acababa de declarar?! Le pudo haber pedido repetir la oración y confirmar sospechas si no fuera porque estaba muy seguro de lo que había oído, aparte de que estaba qué se le salía el corazón por la sorpresa.

- _¡También me gustas!_ – nomás terminar de decir cerró fuertemente los parpados. Y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de pura pena, tanta, que incluso podía desmayarse en cualquier momento…No había sido tan difícil declararse, ¿o sí?

Sephiroth sonrió alegre, aunque un poco incrédulo porque no esperaba que Cloud contestara tan rápido, pero aún así le fascinó la tierna reacción.

_- ¿Lo dices en serio? –_ tomándolo de la barbilla.

- _… S-sí_ – lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos – _¡Pero no me mires así!_ – pidió ruborizándose todavía más. Y es que el ojiverde no podía evitar lanzarle miradas coquetas y bastante seductoras.

- _Pero te ves muy tierno cuando te sonrojas_ – dijo divertido.

- _¡No me importa! ¡Sólo deja de hacerlo!_ – exclamó moviendo rápidamente los brazos de un lado a otro. Siendo un chico tan tímido, ese tipo de comentarios lo hacían sentirse realmente avergonzado. Pero dejó de hacer berrinche al percatarse de que los labios de Sephiroth estaban sobre los suyos.

Y mientras todo esto pasaba, Cloudy había aprovechado para correr, saltar y romper cosas por todo el cuarto.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Reviews:  
Kuroe Ryuuzaki**: dios, no entiendo porque todas me piden lemon xDu…Pero, bueno, sorry, ya sabes que ese no es mi campo u.u. Y gracias por tus comentarios :3  
**Ani Li Lockhart Strife**: omg, 11 años? xD. No sé que edad tendrá Sephiroth pero, según los cálculos que he hecho con datos que me han ido proporcionado, como mínimo es 8 años mayor que Cloud xD, pero bueno, no estoy segura. En el fic lo puse 3 años mayor nomás por ponerle alguna edad u.u. Y sí, GénesisXZack rulz n¬n.  
**Neko Rheeid:** Awww, poor Aerith, no le vayas a pegar!! D: ¡Hey! A veces me salto tus review porque de todos modos te los contesto en el msn, no sé de qué te quejas e.é xD.  
**Nebyura:** Aerith robarse a Zack? jaja, no creo…en todo caso Zack se robaría a Aerith, ya ves lo mujeriego que es en el juego xD. El trío lol, siendo sincera, la idea del trío me fascina, también quisiera ver eso xD. Gracias por el review!  
**Love Sephiroth:** tus deseos son mis ordenes ;D. Gracias por el review xD  
**NobodyXII**: sé paciente, ya pronto Sephy acosará a Cloud xDD  
**Carrieclamp:** jaja, sí, poor Zack, pero como dices, le terminó gustando. Seguro que él y Génesis lo hacen a cada rato…9.9, xD. Ay, sí, claro que Seph cuidará de Cloud si se ve que lo quiere mucho nwn. Gracias por el review!  
**Ladysephiroth:** yay, me serás fiel xD. Yo creo que si Angeal no hubiera llegado, seguro que Seph y Cloud terminan haciendo lo mismo que Zack con Génesis lol xDDD. Uy, tardé mucho con este cap…espero no haberte impacientado tanto D:  
**-w-Vale-Chan-w-:** joo…Sweet Dreams…a veces extraño seguir ese fic, sobre todo por lo que dices de Sephy acosando a Cloud xD (Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, Seph ahí se parece a Génesis en actitud xDDD). Ah, y sólo para tus ojos he puesto a Reno en este cap ;D xD. ¡Je! Si vieras lo que me divierto escribiendo los diálogos de Zack xD. Y…um…¿Pareja para Angeal? Pues…si me dices a alguien que le quede lo pensaría :o  
**Rose-Riona:** Oww, bueno, la promesa será revelada luego, en el siguiente cap para ser más exacta xD. Auch, poor Zack, ¿Cómo que te disfrutaste su dolor? xD  
**Aerith-Pink:** estoy segura de que si Angeal hubiera sabido que estaba a punto de interrumpir algo tan cute como el abrazo de Sephi y Cloud seguro que no hubiera entrado al cuarto xDu. Gracias por el review.

**Lamento que el cap haya quedado corto ):  
Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas; dejar review x3**


	10. Capitulo X

**¡Ho-Hola! Regresé…después de dos meses ¬¬U…¡Lamento mucho el retrazo! Sólo diré que tuve algunos problemas en mi casa y en la escuela…  
**

**Y muchas gracias a los/las que siguen leyendo mis fics a pesar de que deben esperar cierto -y largo- tiempo a que suba los capitulos xDu**

**Por cierto ¡Feliz Navidad retrazada y Feliz Año Nuevo por venir!**

**(Reviews hasta abajo)**

**Disfruten del cap.**

* * *

Lentamente sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse por la luz. Dio un ligero bostezo, y todavía adormilado se mantuvo mirando al techo un rato. Giró la cabeza y se topó con el apacible rostro de Sephiroth durmiendo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al máximo al darse cuenta que habían pasado toda una noche juntos y muy pegaditos. ¿Pero qué fue lo que hicieron antes de dormir?... Se tranquilizó al recordar que no hicieron nada malo. Sólo tuvieron una inocente guerra de besos con la cama como campo de batalla. Y vio divertido que Cloudy se encontraba placidamente dormido sobre la espalda de su "papi".

Sonrió. Estaba feliz, realmente feliz. Ya ni siquiera recordaba esa promesa que había hecho con su mejor amiga. Ahora lo único que importaba era que el peliplateado ya era su pareja oficial, o como suena más lindo: novio.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--Flash Back--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- _Cloud… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?_ – preguntó Sephiroth pocos segundos después de separar sus labios de los del rubio.

Cloud no contestaba. Si decía que sí rompería la promesa…, pero si decía que no: sería un idiota y perdería al chico que le gusta.

Aquella promesa no suponía mucha gravedad si la rompía, en realidad. Pero representaba la amistad y el amor fraterno que sentía por su amiga. No quería lastimarla…Aunque ya era hora de pensar en sí mismo. Ella podría buscarse a otro…

_- ¡Sí, sí quiero!_ – exclamó antes de abrazar y besar a su ahora novio.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--Fin del Flash Back--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

_- ¿A quién esperas?_ – preguntó Génesis justo al entrar a la sala de entrenamiento.

_- ¿No es obvio? –_ replicó Zack que, caminando de un lado a otro, esperaba pacientemente a su alumno – _A Cloud, por supuesto. Hoy es día de entrenamiento. Me parece extraño que aún no haya llegado. No suele llegar tarde _– comentó preocupado – _Llamé varias veces a su celular pero no contesta –_

- _Tal vez no contesta porque ayer no regresó a su habitación, ¿Recuerdas que olvidó su celular en cama? –_

- _Sí lo recuerdo_ – posó una mano sobre su barbilla – _Pero si no regreso a su cuarto, ¿A dónde fue…? –_

- _Piensa, cabecita, piensa_ – puso un dedo sobre su entrecejo y lo empujó.

- _¡Hey!_ – se quejó llevándose una mano a la frente.

- _Seph se llevó a Cloud después del trío que montamos ayer, ¿Recuerdas?; Y Cloud no fue a dormir a su habitación. Lo cual nos hace pensar que… –_

Zack se quedó pensativo el tiempo que intentó continuar con la lógica de la su poción.

- _Que…que… ¡Que Cloud fue secuestrado por extraterrestres!_ – exclamó estampando el puño derecho contra la otra palma ante el "descubrimiento".

- _Sí. Y qué lástima que no te llevaron a ti también_ – comentó sarcástico y entornando los ojos – _No seas idiota. Me refería que Seph y Cloud durmieron juntos –_

_- Oh, eso tiene más sentido_ – dijo riendo – _¿Pero cómo es que estás tan seguro de eso, eh? –_

- _Es porque esta mañana entré a la habitación de Seph y los encontré muy acurrucaditos –_

_- ¿Desnudos? _– cuestionó enseguida impulsado por la curiosidad.

- _Vestidos_ – respondió con un suspiro desilusionado.

- _Oh… Al menos Cloud sigue siendo inocente y puro. Seguro que por lo del trío Seph decidió declarársele –_ dijo divertido. Pero luego se dio cuenta de algo _– Esto… Un minuto, ¿Cómo que entraste al cuarto de Seph? ¿La puerta estaba abierta, o cómo? –_

- _Ah, ¿No te había dicho? Tengo una copia de la llave de su habitación. Pero no se lo digas – _dijo riendo.

_- ¿Pero para qué quieres una copia de su llave?_ – cruzándose de brazos – _¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Seguro que lo espías mientras se baña!_ – exclamó en un tono acusador.

- _Por supuesto que no_ – aclaró poniéndose un poco serio – _Es sólo que Seph antes se la pasaba todo el día encerrado en su cuarto, y no salía mas que para hacer misiones o, a veces, para salir conmigo y Angeal. Así que decidimos que si Seph no quería abrir la puerta por las buenas, entonces nosotros la abriríamos por las malas. Y como esta mañana no me contestaba el celular decidí ir a ver si había sucedido algo… También tengo la llave de tu habitación –_ terminó guiñándole un ojo.

_- Sí, ya sé. Yo te la di_ – entornó la mirada – _Pero entiendo tu punto_ – dijo más tranquilo – _Aunque será mejor que te deshagas de esa llave, ¿No crees? Últimamente se la pasa con Cloud. No creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse –_ sonrió.

- _Supongo que tienes algo de razón. Sólo que sin la llave ya no podré espiar a Seph mientras se baña –_ hizo un ademán de resignación alzando los brazos y moviendo la cabeza.

_- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Pervertido!_ – lo señaló.

- _Sabes que bromeo_ – rió _– Oye, ya que Cloud no vendrá ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo? –_

Estando en las afueras de la base de SOLDADO, este par, que caminaban hombro con hombro hacía ningún lugar, discutía sobre lo qué podían hacer el resto del día.

_- ¿Qué quieres hacer, Zack?_ – cuestionó Génesis con un aire infantil.

- _No sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú, Génesis?_ – Preguntó de la misma manera.

- _No lo sé, Zack –_ seguía el juego – _¿Qué quieres hacer tú? –_

- _No lo sé, Génesis…Aunque_ – levantó un dedo en señal de que una neurona le estaba funcionando – _¿Qué tal si….? –_

- _No, eso es aburrido_ – replicó sin siquiera dejarle terminar la frase.

_- Oh, bueno. Ya no se me ocurre nada más_ – simuló resignación.

_- ¡Lo tengo!_ - prosiguió el castaño _– ¿Y si…? –_

- _No, eso también es aburrido_ – igual interrumpió, tampoco dejándolo sentenciar.

Y mientras seguían caminando (agarrados de la mano, por cierto), al tiempo que muchas chicas se volvían a verlos enternecidas, aunque otras con pensamientos impuros; se encontraron con la castaña de larga trenza con un ramo de rosas entre brazos.

- _¡Hola, Zack!_ – saludó animosamente la muchacha agitando una mano.

- _Hey, ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo!_ – respondió el pelinegro de la misma manera – _¿Tuviste problemas con tu mami por llegar tarde a casa? –_

_- No. Nada de eso_ – rió – _Oh. ¿Quién es tu amigo?_ – preguntó con timidez al notar a su acompañante.

- _Ah, él. Él es Génesis. Es mi novio. Génesis, ella es Aerith. -_

- _Ya veo. Mucho gusto_ – hizo una leve reverencia agachando la cabeza.

_- ¿Con que está es la Aerith con la que ayer casi me dejas plantado? _– dijo mirando a la chica con despecho.

_-__ ¡Génesis, no seas así con ella!_ – exclamó Zack con el entrecejo fruncido – _Además ya te pedí perdón_ – comenzó a chocar sus dedos índices entre sí con la mirada baja.

- _¿Es algo celoso tu novio, verdad?_ – rió divertida _– Pero no te preocupes, Génesis. Zack ayer sólo me estaba ayudando, y nada más. No pienso robártelo_ – el castaño cambió de expresión. La chica no era tan desagradable después de todo _– Oh ¿Podrían disculparme? Debo seguir vendiendo las flores. Sólo me acerqué a saludar –_

- _De acuerdo, Aerith. No veremos luego_ – se despidió el moreno.

_- Sí. Bye-bye_ – agitó la mano de nuevo – _Ah, por cierto, Zack. Ayer olvidaste tu clavel. Ahora no traigo ninguno así que te lo cambio por una de estas_ – de entre el ramo sacó una rosa abierta, a diferencia de las otras que seguían siendo botones – _Ya sabes, dásela a la persona que más quieras – _dijo sonriendo antes de alejarse de los chicos.

- _Ten_ – fue todo lo que dijo tras desviar la mirada, avergonzado, y acercarle la rosa a su novio.

Génesis lo miró un momento y luego a la flor para tomarla entre sus dedos.

- _Qué detalle. Gracias_ – sonrió de forma no-pervertida e hizo ruborizar al pelinegro. Y como una segunda forma de mostrar gratitud; deslizó la mano libre por el mentón del moreno y besó sus labios.

Sin embargo se escuchó el timbre de un celular. Y con bastante molestia por la interrupción, Zack lo contestó.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Cloud corrió hacia su habitación. Debía cambiarse de ropa y tratar de llegar no-muy-tarde al entrenamiento. Abrió la puerta y el chocobo se le adelantó hacia su cama, que era una de las primeras junto a la puerta, llegando antes que él para saltar encima de ella.

Qué suerte, ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación estaba. Pudo evitarse los habituales piropos que le suelen lanzar cada mañana al despertar y antes de dormir.

Encontró el celular bajo las sabanas y vio en la pantallita que tenía por lo menos diez llamadas perdidas, y no necesitó ver el registro para saber que eran de Zack. Entonces supuso que lo mejor sería marcarle de regreso para reportarse.

_- ¿Hola?_ – contestó el pelinegro.

- _Zack, soy yo_ – dijo el rubio.

_- ¿Quién yo? –_

_- Cloud –_

_- ¿Cuál Cloud? –_

_- No te hagas tonto_ – replicó irritado, pero jugando.

- _De acuerdo. No te enojes_ – rió _– Pero, oye, ¡Estuve casi dos horas esperándote en la sala de entrenamiento! ¿Dónde te habías metido?_ – cuestionó simulando enfado. Ya sabía donde había estado el rubio, sólo que quería conocer su versión de la historia.

- _Lo siento_ – dijo sintiéndose un poco mal por haber hecho esperar en vano al pelinegro – _Lo que sucede es que….me quedé dormido –_

- _Vaya. Pues debiste tener muuucho sueño como para no oír tu celular las veintiunmil veces que te llamé –_ dijo con ironía y reproche, pero haciéndose el que no se enteraba de nada (Como quien dice: haciéndose wey xD).

- _Eeh…Bueno, en realidad no lo escuché porque…no dormí en mi cama_ -

- _¿Pues dónde dormiste?_ – preguntó un poco impacientado. Y se acercó con el castaño para que él también escuchara la conversación.

- _Pues, eeh…Dormí con Sephiroth_ - dijo con cierto pudor, y enseguida continuó _- ¡Pero no hicimos nada, eh! ¡Sólo dormimos y nada más! –_

_- Tranquilo. ¡No te estoy interrogando!_ – dijo Zack tratando de apaciguarse la risa – _Pero, ¡Ah! ¡Estás nervioso! Algo hiciste que no me has querido decir… Una pregunta, ¿Por qué durmieron juntos, eh, picaron? ¡Dime que aún eres virgen! –_

_- ¡Por nada en especial! Se nos fue el tiempo hablando de cosas, y…y eso es todo… ¡Y claro que soy virgen! –_

- _Entonces supongo que la pasaron bien. Bueno, no tan bien si aún eres virgen… Pero ayer fue una noche muy fría, seguro que se acurrucaron mucho –_

_- En realidad sí_ – contestó muy quedadamente, pensativo – _A-Ayer se me declaró_ –

_- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?_ – al oír esto casi se le cae el celular de la impresión, por suerte Génesis también lo sostenía – _¿Sephiroth se te declaro? ¿Y tú qué contestaste? –_

- _Pues, ¿qué más iba a decirle? Que sí_ – dijo ruborizándose.

- _¡Wow! ¡Qué genial! Esto tengo que contárselo a todo mundo_ – dijo emocionado.

- _¡Espera! –_ zanjó el rubio – _Seph y yo preferiríamos que esto no se supiera. Sólo entre amigos, claro…. Ya sabes, no quisiéramos que sus fan se enteraran –_

- _Ah. Entiendo_ – dijo riendo. A él le pasaba lo mismo con Génesis – _Así que no te preocupes. Seré discreto –_

- _Te lo agradezco mucho_ – dijo con alivio, como si se quitara un peso de encima.

- _Entonces…Lo mejor será que nos olvidemos por hoy del entrenamiento, ¿Qué te parece? –_

- _Estoy más que de acuerdo_ – contestó Cloud con simpleza – _Oye, ya debo colgar. Esta cosa se está quedando sin carga –_ refiriéndose al celular.

- _Está bien. No vemos después. ¡Y me saludas a tu novio!_ – dijo antes de colgar.

Cloud terminó de ponerse ropa limpia, y nomás dar unos pasos fuera de su habitación se topó con las caras sonrientes de Reno y Cissnei.

- _Owww, ¡Cloud!_ – se abalanzó sobre el mencionado – _Dime que lo que me acaban de decir es cierto – _dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte. Y como pudo el rubio logró deshacerse del abrazo de oso de Reno.

- _¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?_ – dijo mirándolo confundido.

_- ¡Zack nos dijo que Sephiroth y tú son novios!_ – exclamó Cissnei, que prácticamente tenía corazones en lugar de ojos.

- _Sí, eso_ – siguió el pelirrojo – _Te felicito, Cloud. Ya era hora de que dieran otro paso en su relación. Y pensar que hace unos días aún eras soltero. Creces tan rápido_ – dijo mientras se secaba "lágrimas" de felicidad con la manga de su traje.

- _…Hace no más de cinco minutos que hablé con Zack. Sí que es rápido para pregonar chismes –_ dijo dando un suspiro de resignación.

_- ¡Tienes que darnos detalles de cómo es que se declararon! –_ comenzó a decir Reno, pero Cissnei lo frenó.

- _Espera un segundo_ – puso las manos sobre las caderas y lo miró con reproche – _Venimos a pedir la ayuda de Cloud, no a charlar. Que luego nos cuente todo_ –

- _No es justo, Cissnei –_ se quejó y cruzó los brazos – _Siempre pones el trabajo primero ante todo –_

_- ¡Pues así debe ser, Reno! No es mi culpa que seas un flojo_ –

- _Eh, oigan…-_ pidió el rubio la palabra – _No quisiera interrumpirles pero, ¿Para qué me necesitan? -_

- _Ah, cierto_ – dijo volviéndose hacia él – _¿Recuerdas de lo que hablábamos ayer? –_

- _¿Sobre tu adicción a los ositos de goma de color rojo? –_

_- Sí… Digo no, eso no. Lo otro; sobre Don Corneo –_

- _¿El tipo que rapta mujeres? Sí lo recuerdo, ¿Por? –_

- _Lo que pasa es que la misión se ha complicado un poco_ – comenzó a decir nervioso – _Hace unos días infiltramos a una compañera en hotel de Don Corneo, pero perdimos toda comunicación con ella, no contesta su radio ni se presenta a los lugares claves…-_

- _Tememos lo peor_ – intervino la castaña – _Tanto su vida como la investigación están en riesgo, y la única forma de entrar al hotel de Don Corneo, sin levantar sospechas, es ser una chica…-_

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual los Turcos miraron al rubio con ojos de súplica.

_- ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver…?_ – se aventuró a preguntar, percibiendo que la respuesta no sería algo grato para él.

- _Cloud, ¿Alguna vez quisiste ser mujer? –_

_- ¿Co-cómo? –_

- _¡Por Dios! ¡Reno! ¡No seas imbécil!_ – dijo dándole un codazo en las costillas – _¡Esa no es la manera de pedirlo! –_

_- No…me tenías…que…haber golpeando_ – replicó Reno al tiempo que caía al piso por el dolor.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

_- ¡No lo haré!_ – exclamó poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio.

- _Por favor, Cloud_ – suplicó Cissnei entrelazando sus los dedos – _Eres el chico más lindo de todo el edificio. Tienes facciones delicadas y ojos bonitos, fácilmente te puedes hacer pasar por una chica –_

_- ¡No-no es cierto!_ - negó, ruborizándose un poco de la pena – _No importa lo que digan, no me vestiré de chica_ – se cruzó de brazos y volteó hacia otro lado.

- _Cloud_ – habló el director Lazard con serenidad – _No pretendo a obligarte a…hacer lo que los Turcos demandan. Pero me han dado un reporte completo de su situación, y sé lo importante que es la misión –_

_- Puedo entender eso. ¿Pero por qué a mí? –_

- _Ya te dijimos_ – contestó Reno – _Pareces chica –_

– _Pero debe haber más Turcos mujeres. Por ejemplo…no sé: CISSNEI_ – dijo sarcástico.

- _Ah. Claro que yo participaré en la misión. De hecho tú serás mi compañera… ¡Co-compañero! –_ rectificó nerviosa al notar que el rubio la miraba feo –_ Y en realidad sólo somos dos Turcos mujer: Elena y yo. Ella es la que está atrapada en el hotel de Don Corneo. ¡Vamos, Cloud! Elena es una novata, no sabe defenderse aún. ¿Qué tal si la atraparon y la golpearon, violaron, la descuartizaron o parecido? _–

- _Eeh…-_ Cloud no supo que decir. Pero pensaba en aquella pobre chica. ¿Y si en verdad le había pasado algo así?

- _Wark _– pió Cloudy, que se sentía ignorado por todos. Así que saqueó las macetas de la oficina para jugar con la tierra aprovechando que nadie lo cuidaba.

_- Por eso te necesitamos, Cloud_ – continuó Cissnei – _No podemos simplemente interrumpir en su casa y arrestarlo. Don Corneo es una de las personas más ricas de Midgar, y tiene los mejores abogados. Si queremos acusarlo necesitamos pruebas convincentes de que tiene chicas secuestradas trabajando para él –_

- _Digamos que…Suponiendo que acepto. ¿Nadie tendría que enterarse, verdad?_ –

- _Puedes confiar en que no diremos nada –_ dijo Reno con una gran sonrisa.

- _Desconfió de él… –_

Al pelirrojo le apareció un aura azul.

_- Tranquilo. Yo me aseguraré de que éste no abra la boca_ – dijo Cissnei, igual sonriendo.

- _Debo recordarte que las misiones asignadas son parte de la calificación para subir de rango –_ dijo Lazard dirigiéndose a Cloud – _Si decides participar en esta investigación, contará como una misión extra, y tendrás más posibilidades de ser un SOLDADO de segunda clase pronto –_

Bien. Eso terminó de convencerlo.

- _E-está bien... ¡Pero nada de maquillaje! –_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el cap… Y siendo que estamos en vacaciones, quizás no tarde demasiado con el siguiente xDu.**

**Review:  
Neko Rheeid:**Seh, poor Cloud u.u. Al menos ya andan de novios…. Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme con lo de las faltas xD.  
**Ani Li Lockhart Strife:** Pues…según el Dirge of Cerberus, Sephiroth todavía no nacía cuando Vincent estaba dentro de la capsula, apenas iba a nacer…Así que debe tener unos 30 y no más, por lo tanto 9 años más que Cloud…Pero bueno, no nos vamos a poner a discutir por eso xD. Gracias por el review! x3  
**Love Sephiroth:** Síi, beso por fin xD! Jaja, pronto podré que Seph se encele xD  
**Kuroe Ryuuzaki: **Has jugado muchos FF? Genial xD. Apenas ayer comencé a jugar el FF3 en el emulador de NDS. Y ya me pasé el FF4… Pobre Aerith xD. En serio lamento lo del lemon…quizás algún día escriba xDu. Gracias por el review!  
**Saori-loves-Gaara:** gracias por el review…Y, eeh…no escribo lemon, sorry  
**Nebyura:** xD. Sí, Zack es tan sincero! Seguro que tanto él como Génesis estarían encantados de hacer un trío con Cloud xD. Debe tener en cuenta lo de los fics xD. Gracias por el review! Nos leemos luego.  
**Aerith-Pink:** Jaja, bueno, no pasó mucho entre ellos…Pero seguro luego hacen más "cosas" xD. Gracias por el review!  
**carrieclamp:** Pues parece que nuestro pequeño Cloud es demasiado penoso como para haber dado el siguiente paso él, pero eso es lo de menos, el caso es que ya son novios xD. Ojala me perdones el que haya tardado para continuarlo .  
**Bweiss:** Yay, gracias! Aquí está la continuación. Ojalá sigas leyendo mi fic n.n.  
**Aereashira**: uy, pues parece que somos algo iguales xDu. Malamente suelo tardar en seguir fics ¬¬U, pero bueno…Me alegra que te guste mi fic. Esperaré tu próximo review!


	11. Capitulo XI

**Hola…después de 4 meses…Ya deben estar cansados de leer mis disculpas, pero por cuestiones personales, de la escuela y esas cosas, tengo muy poco tiempo para continuar los fics. Y en estas vacaciones aproveché ese pequeño tiempo para escribir :D**

**Bueeeno. Sin más espera aquí les dejo el cap 11.**

* * *

Cloud andaba a pasos lentos por lo corredores seguido por su pequeño chocobo. Preocupado, se preguntaba cuál sería la manera más sutil de darle a Sephiroth la vergonzosa noticia de su "misión extra". Qué mala suerte, decía. Apenas unas cuantas horas de novios y el destino los separaba cruelmente con una misión de quizás varios días.

Antes de regresar a la habitación metió en una bolsa ropa y otros objetos de uso personal. Ese mismo día su ahora novio le había pedido (casi rogado) mudarse con él, cosa que le pareció muy oportuna porque así ya no tendría que sufrir los intentos de acoso sexual por parte de sus compañeros de cuarto, y por supuesto que aceptó gustoso y sin rodeos.

Quedaron frente a la puerta. Cloud pensó en tocarla, pero se dio cuenta de que si de ahora en adelante vivirían ahí ya no tendría que hacerlo, así que simplemente giró la perilla y entró.

Justo entró cuando vio salir al peliplateado del baño… semidesnudo: sólo una diminuta toalla le cubría de la cadera hasta los muslos mientras que con otra secaba su largo cabello.

- _Regresaste temprano_ – comentó Sephiroth con una ligera sonrisa al notar a Cloud, que ruborizado, se encontraba mudo a causa del espectáculo que sus castos ojitos presenciaban.

- _Aah-ah…Sí. E-es que, me han asignado una misión, y-y Zack me dio el día y…y…y… _– intentaba hablar con caridad, pero no podía evitar clavar la mirada en aquel cuerpo atlético.

- _¿Qué pasa?_ – la actitud del rubio lo confundió.

- _E-es que, t-t-tú_ – terminó por agachar la cabeza y taparse el rostro con las manos.

Entonces el peliplateado "recordó" al sentir una corriente de aire que estaba falto de prendas, con lo cual su sentido común y el de la decencia lo invitaron a que se pusiera algo de ropa, más por prudencia que por pudor.

- _Ah..., espera. Ahora me cambio_ – se dirigió a la cama y tomó la ropa que dejó ahí antes de meterse a bañar – _Ya puedes voltear. Estoy vestido. Espero no haberte puesto nervioso_ – dijo apenado por la escena pasada.

El ojiazul levantó un poco la vista para cerciorarse. El peliplateado se había puesto una camisa negra de botones y un pantalón negro de mezclilla. No traía el uniforme porque era su día libre (Digo "uniforme" por no decir "atuendo de sadomasoquista" xD).

_- ¡N-no estoy nervioso! _– replicó en su defensa – _Lo que pasa es que no suelo a ver a otros hombres…-_

_- Desnudos_ – le ayudó a terminar la frase.

_- Sí, desnudos_ – contestó con pena.

- _Entiendo. Pero no te preocupes, ya te acostumbrarás_ – se acercó y le acarició la cabeza.

Cloud rió un poco más tranquilo, mientras que le caía una gota estilo anime.

- _Creo que tienes razón_ –

Era verdad. Si iban a vivir juntos tendrían que aprender y a respetar las costumbres del otro, aunque eso significara tener que verlo pasear desnudo cada mañana después de bañarse…Pensándolo bien ¡No sonaba TAN mal después de todo!

_- ¿Qué decías de una misión?_ – preguntó curioso.

- _Eeeh, la misión…. Me asignaron una misión con los Turcos_ –

_- ¿Con los Turcos?_ – dijo sorprendido. No era muy común darles ese tipo de misión a soldados de clase baja – _¿Para qué te necesitan? –_

- _… ¿Si te digo prometes no reírte? –_

_- Claro. No me reiré_ – contestó extrañado ante la seriedad.

_- ¿Has oído hablar de Don Corneo?_ – comenzó a caminar hacia el sofá para dejar ahí la bolsa con su ropa – _Los Turcos creen que rapta mujeres y quieren confirmarlo infiltrándonos a Cissnei y a mí en su hotel, el problema es que sólo pueden entrar chicas_ –

_- Pero si sólo pueden entrar chicas, ¿tú…? –_

_- Quieren que me vista de mujer_ – confesó con suma vergüenza.

- _¿Es enserio? –_ se atrevió a preguntar luego de cinco incómodos segundos.

- _Es en serio… ¡No te rías!_ – pidió a ver que al peliplateado se le aparecía una pequeña sonrisa burlona _– Dijiste que no te ibas a reír _– se quejó con ojos llorosos.

- _Lo siento_ – dijo llevándose una mano a la frente mientras continuaba riendo – _Pero no me río de ti _– aclaró dejando la risa a un lado – _Lo que me causa gracia es la misión; parece una mala broma –_

- _Ojalá lo fuera_ – se encogió de hombros.

_- No te pongas así, Cloud_ – dijo tomándolo de las mejillas – _Piensa que, con cada misión que hagas, estás más cerca de subir de rango –_ le sonrió con tal encanto que al menor se le bajo el enfado – _Además, seguramente usarás un lindo vestido_ –

_- Sí. Toda mi vida soñé con usar vestido_ – dijo sarcástico, pero resignado al fin y al cabo.

_- ¿Y cuando empiezas?_ – dijo quitando las manos del rostro.

_- No estoy muy seguro. Quizás mañana –_

_- Oh. Entonces aprovechemos el tiempo que nos quede, ¿te parece?_ – sugirió en un tono juguetón, ahora sujetándolo por la cintura.

_- ¿Se te ocurre algo?_ – sonrojado.

_- Se me ocurren muchas cosas –_

La parejita apenas si había alcanzado a juntar sus labios cuando alguien tocó escandalosamente la puerta.

- _Cloud, Seph. Sé que están ahí. ¡Abran!_ – gritaba Zack, tocando la puerta como un desesperado.

- _Mejor vámonos_ – dijo Génesis dando por hecho que no abrirían – _seguro están ocupados teniendo sexo sobre la cama –_

_- O tal vez en la cocina_ – dijo sin poder evitar el morbo.

- _O en el sofá…-_

Cloud no tardó en reaccionar ante los comentarios de sus pervertidos amigos y enseguida fue a abrirles para quejarse de su imprudencia, pero el pelinegro nada más velo se le lanzó encima.

- _¡Cloud!_ – abrazado al rubio – _Cissnei me dijo que aceptaste la misión. ¡Dime que es cierto! –_

_- Eh… sí – _

_- ¡Genial! _– lo abrazó más fuerte y luego lo soltó – _¿Sabías que mi sueño erótico es verte vestido de mujer? –_

_- Creí que ese era el de Génesis_ – comentó Sephiroth con ironía.

- _No. El mío es hacer un trío con él y Zack_ – "confesó" con una sugerente mirada dirigida al rubio, haciéndole ruborizar.

_- … ¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer?_ – preguntó esperando a que con eso les diera a entender que quería que salieran de su habitación.

- _Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, sí_ – volteó a ver al moreno – _Zack y yo queremos tener nuestro pequeño momento de intimidad… Ya saben a qué me refiero -_

_- ¡Génesis!_ – exclamó el ceño fruncido – _No tienes porqué decirles. ¡Esas cosas son de pareja! –_

- _Oh, lo siento, Zack. Sólo lo decía por si Seph y Cloud también querían hacerlo_ – dijo con simpleza y sin reparo – _Estoy seguro que a Cloudy le gustaría tener hermanitos _– rió.

- _Los hombres no pueden tener hijos… entre ellos_ – contradijo Cloud, temiendo a que el castaño tuviese una respuesta poco ortodoxa para eso…Y sí la tenía.

- _Es verdad. Pero eso no evita que puedan intentarlo_ – contestó con su habitual sonrisa.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- ¡Mira, Cloud! Este te quedaría genial_ – dijo Cissnei mostrándole un vestido rojo de tirantes que había sacado de una caja de ofertas. El rubio no dijo nada pero se le quedó mirando feo _– Sólo jugaba_ – rió – _¿Sabes? Sería más fácil si me ayudaras a elegirte ropa. El lunes comienza la misión, y quiero tenerte preparado ya para no andar con prisas –_

- _Pero yo no sé de estas cosas…-_ dijo curioseando en la sección de accesorios, y mientras lo hacía, escuchó la campanilla de la puerta y vio que una chica conocida entraba en el establecimiento – _¡Aerith! –_

La castaña volteó hacía donde había oído su nombre.

_- ¡Cloud!_ – sonrió y se acercó hasta él agitando una mano para saludar – _¿Qué haces en una tienda para chicas? _– preguntó alzando una ceja – _¿Acaso acompañando a tu novia de compras?_ – señaló a la otra chica con una mirada rápida mientras que ésta estaba ensimismada buscando aún un vestido que le quedara al rubio.

_- Ella no es mi novia, es una amiga. En realidad yo tengo novio…-_

- _¡Ah! Debí imaginarlo antes_ – rió divertida – _Tienes que presentarme a tu novio. Zack hoy me presentó al suyo –_

_- ¡Cloud! ¿Quieres ya venir a ayudarme a buscarte vestido?_ – dijo un poco molesta. Al volverse se dio cuenta que quizás había sido un poco indiscreta gritando eso frente a una chica que no conocía.

_- ¿Vestido?_ – dijo al llevarse una mano al pecho, pasmada _– Cloud…, no sabía que tuvieras esos gustos –_

_- Espera, ¡no es lo que piensas!_ – comenzó a decir nervioso – _¡No lo hago por gusto! Yo-yo no quería pe-pero… – _

- _No, no. No tienes que explicarme nada. Yo no soy nadie para juzgarte_ – roja de pena.

_- ¡Pero…! – _

Cissnei lo detuvo dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

_- Esto es mi culpa. Deja que yo se lo explique –_

Luego de una breve presentación y una convencional aclaración.

- _Oh. Ya veo. Con que se trataba de una misión_ – dijo más tranquila.

_- Y ahora que ya lo sabes, ¿quisieras ayudarme? Debo tener a Cloud hecho una damita para dentro de dos días, y ni siquiera le he encontrado ropa –_

_- ¡Oye!_ – se quejó por lo de "damita". Aerith rió.

_- Claro. Estaré encantada de ayudar –_

Después de una larga sesión de modelaje Cloud terminó usando un vestido morado. Era sencillo con apenas unos adornos, mangas largas y le cubría hasta los pies. Al final las chicas eligieron ese modelo "monja" para disimular el cuerpo del rubio que, por delgado que esté, se le notaba la musculatura y eso podría delatarlo fácilmente.

De regreso a la habitación del peliplateado.

- _¿Y qué opinas? ¿Nos quedó linda, no? –_

_- Sí, muy linda. Cissnei. Pero hay algo que no termina de convencerme…-_ dijo Reno con una mano en la barbilla mientras observaba al rubio del pies a cabeza.

- _No hablen de mí como si fuese mujer_ – pidió Cloud con el ceño fruncido. Pero fue ignorada… ¡ignorado!

- _Oh, claro. Ya sé que falta_ – dijo Aerith chasqueando los dedos al notar el error _– La cintura de Cloud…no parece la de una chica. También deberíamos hacer algo con su cabello –_

_- Umm…tienes razón – _concordó la turco – _Hay que plancharle el cabello, seguro que se le verá largo. Pero su cintura…-_

_- ¿Un corset, tal vez?_ – sugirió el pelirrojo con cierto tono de duda.

_- ¡Qué buena idea!_ – exclamaron las chicas en unísono.

Oh-oh…Eso no sonaba bien. Una cosa era ponerle un vestido y hacerlo pasar por mujer un rato y otra muy distinta era travestirlo totalmente.

_- ¡Oigan!¡Ni se les ocurra ponerme eso! Ya suficiente tengo con usar este horrendo vestido. ¡¿Acaso creen que me gusta la idea de que Seph me vea vestido así?! –_

_- Pero habías dicho que a él no le importaba si te vestía de chica –_ dijo Reno.

_- Sí…pero igual es vergonzoso –_

_- De acuerdo. Olvidemos el corset_ – Cissnei dio un suspiro – _De todos modos no todas las mujeres tienen cintura estilizada _– dijo para darle la razón a Cloud de que quizás el corset era una tonta idea.

- _Puede que esto sirva_ – Aerith, no dándose por vencida, sacó de entre la ropa rechazada un pedazo de tela roja y la enredó en la cintura del rubio, haciéndole un moño en la espalda.

- _Bien pensado, Aerith. Sólo queda alaciar el cabello de Cloud y será todo_ –

Como había predicho Cissnei, el cabello de Cloud le llegaba por debajo de los hombros al alaciarlo.

- _Eso está mejor_ – aplaudió Reno – _Cloud, ahora sí pareces una chica linda y sexy_ – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

_- No me agrada como suena eso viniendo de ti_ – dijo sintiéndose incomodo por el comentario.

- _Jaja. No temas. No me atrevería a tocarte sabiendo que eres novio de Sephiroth –_

_- Hablando de él. Cloud, ¿quieres que ya los deje pasar? _– preguntó Cissnei dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- _¡NO!...Bueno…ag…_ - miró al suelo unos segundos – _Sí. Ya déjalos pasar_ –

Cissnei abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Zack y a Sephiroth. Los habían sacado del cuarto para que el rubio pudiese probarse la ropa con más calma.

- _¡Wow! Cloud, ¿eres tú? No lo puedo creer_ – esa fue la reacción de Zack – _Si no te conociera diría que eres toda una mujer –_

- _¿Gracias…?_ – no sabía si tomarlo como un halago o un simple comentario.

- _Te ves…bien_ – fue todo lo que el peliplateado pudo articular sin dar mucho crédito a que la linda chica que tenía enfrente era su Cloud. Pero jamás podría confundir esos ojos azules con los de otra persona.

_- ¿En serio lo crees?_ – dijo inseguro.

- _Sí, en serio –_

El rubio dio un suspiro y sonrió levemente. Le tranquilizaba saber que Sephiroth le apoyaba bajo esta extraña circunstancia de "misión Cloudette" (es como los Turcos le habían puesto a la misión y a su personalidad femenina).

- _Ya puedes quitarte el vestido, Cloud_ – comenzó a decir la turco – _Mañana te enseñaré algunos modales. Y te proporcionaré un distorsionador de voz –_

_- ¿A qué te refieres con modales? – _

_- Ya sabes. No basta con parecer una mujer, también debes actuar como una_ – sonrió.

_- Me lo imaginaba –_ inclinó la cabeza, resignado.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Eran las diez de la noche cuando Cloud y Sephiroth decidieron ir a la cama (sólo a dormir, ¡No mal piensen!). A excepción de Cloudy, que había logrado construir una especie de nido deformando los cojines del sofá a picotazos.

Estuvieron mirando el techo durante un rato sin poder conciliar el sueño, por lo que optaron por hacerle plática al otro pero no querían molestar.

_- ¿Tienes sueño? _– Sephiroth fue quien rompió el hielo.

_- No, ¿y tú? –_

_- Tampoco –_

Silencio de tres segundos.

- _Oye… ¿desde cuándo conoces a Génesis y a Angeal?_ – preguntó curioso.

- _Desde hace unos años. No sé cuántos exactamente…Pero aún recuerdo cuando los conocí_ – dijo mientras se le dibujaba una sutil sonrisa – _Entré a la oficina del director Lazard y ahí estaba Angeal regañando quién-sabe-por-qué a Génesis y éste leyendo su libro de Loveless… –_

Y siguió la conversación. E incluso tocaron temas bastante personales.

- _¿Génesis y tú eran novios?_ – lo miró incrédulo.

- _Sí. ¡No! Bueno…_ – dio un suspiro, y lo trató de acomodar sus ideas – _En realidad éramos "amigos con derecho" _– puso los brazos detrás de la almohada.

- _Eso quiere decir que ustedes…_ – el rubio no necesitó terminar la oración para que se entendiera lo que quería decir.

- _Perdí la virginidad con él, si a eso te refieres –_

- _Oh…-_ no necesitaba una respuesta tan directa.

_- Pero entonces llegó Zack y Génesis se olvidó de mí_ –

Esa era una mejor respuesta.

- _Ya veo_ – dijo con un terrible alivio.

- _Cloud_ – se volvió con seriedad – _¿Eres virgen?_ –

- _La verdad…sí –_

_- ¿Entonces puedo ser el primero?_ - se abrazó a la cintura de Cloud, quedando frente a él.

_- Tal vez. Sólo si te portas bien – _

Ambos rieron y se dieron un beso de buenas noches.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a los que sigue leyendo el fic. TRATARÉ de no tardar tanto de nuevo para el siguiente capitulo nOñ**

**Review:  
Saorii-chan: **no te preocupes, algún día haré un fic lemon SephXCloud xD  
**Kuroe Ryuuzaki**: jeje. Sí, ya sé que eres de mis lectoras más confiables. Gracias! nOn**  
Wolfgirl-Valentine: **nah, por lo review no te fijes…Igual yo me tardo mucho en seguir el fic xDu  
**Patrix: **sí, hace mucho que no hablamos por msn. Ya casi no entro y cuando lo hago no tengo mucho tiempo ;.;…pero, Cloud travestido es genial xD  
**Nebyura: **aaah. La idea del trío me llama cada vez más la atención, pero Seph nunca dejaría que Cloud se metiese con ese par xD  
**Tenten-Montse: **es que Génesis de pervertido es genial! Y Zack es tan…tan Zack xD…aww, pero no me recuerdes el Crisis Core que también lloro T.T…Por cierto, ¿cómo has estado? No he tenido tiempo de meterme al msn para platicar u.u  
**Aereashira: **jaja. Pobre Cloud, es verdad que tiene amigos muy metiches, pero igual lo hacen por su bien…según ellos xD. Y pues, no sé si a Seph le guste a Cloud con vestido pero al menos lo apoya incondicionalmente ;D  
**Selkis1701: **House rulz! Gracias por el review xD**  
carrieclamp: **uff…si crees que tardé mucho la vez pasada seguro que ahora te hice esperar una eternidad, sorry u.u! Y en este cap ya Cloud está vestido de niña xD  
**Hellgath: **famosa?? –Rhape se pone lentes oscuros y deja su cabello ondear al aire-… Nah, no me queda eso de ser famosa xD aunque como dices ¡100 review! (101 con el tuyo xD). Y aquí está la continuación. Y ya te review en tu fic nOn. Nos leemos luego~

**Quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte…dejen reviews.**


	12. Capitulo XII

**¡Hola…después de un año y un mes de no actualizar! nOn  
La única defensa que tengo para esta ocasión es que… aunque no me lo crean, ****hasta hace un par de meses me di cuenta que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé este fic… Espero que perdonen mi irresponsabilidad y que sigan leyéndolo u.u  
Trataré de no tardar un año para la próxima actualización xD**

**Les dejo el**** cap 12. Qué lo disfruten.**

* * *

Cloud miró hacia todos lados de la calle. Estaba muy pendiente de que ningún soldado, trabajador, inclusive personas ajenas a la compañía Shin-Ra, lo viese salir del edificio con sus ropajes femeninos. Sin embargo aquellas precauciones eran innecesarias, porque, por gracia divina o algo parecido, Aerith había encontrado en barata un vestido más bonito que el morado horrible anterior. Era del mismo color pero más claro, moderno y entallado, pero sólo lo suficiente como para hacerlo lucir un poco más femenino, sin mencionar que su voz sonaba dulce como la de una chica por el distorsionador (y que tenía relleno en el sostén…). Así nadie sería capaz de reconocerlo. Mientras, Cissnei, traía puesto un vestido amarillo sin mangas que le llegaba hasta los muslos. A pesar de que era poco escotado, llevaba a juego un par de zapatillas de tacón alto que daban a entender muy bien cuál sería su papel en la misión…

_- ¿Estás listo?_ – preguntó Cissnei bajando los escalones.

- _Eso creo…_ – contestó sin muchos ánimos.

- _No te preocupes. Será una misión corta_ – sonrió – _Buenas noches, muchachos_ – Cissnei saludó a un grupo de cuatro personas que los esperaban junto a una furgoneta negra. Una de ellas era Reno, mientras que los otros tres Cloud no creía conocerlos, aunque supuso que eran turcos por sus trajes oscuros.

- _Buenas noches, chicas_ – dijo Reno haciendo una reverencia – _Su carruaje las espera_ –

Cissnei rió mientras que Cloud prefirió ignorar el comentario. Y como salido de la nada, uno de los turcos, un chico de cabello castaño rojizo y de ojos azules, lo tomó de las manos y comenzó a hablarle con apremio.

- _¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Rod. ¿Tú eres Cloud, verdad? ¡Eres más lindo de lo que imagine! –_ dijo sonrojado – _Disculpa que te hable tan rápido, pero me pongo muy nervioso cuando estoy delante de chicas lindas. Aunque sé que tú no eres una chica, por lo que puedo hablarte sin problemas, pero igual me haces sentir nervioso porque eres muy mono... ¿No te estoy asustando, o sí? –_

- _No, no del todo_ – rió y negó con la cabeza. Con todos los acosadores pervertidos que conocía en SOLDADO, las palabras de Rod eran el acoso más tierno que había recibido hasta el momento.

- _Vaya… Así que este es el valiente soldado –_ comentó otro turco haciendo a un lado a Rod de un manotazo. Tenía ojos azules y cabello negro peinado de manera alborotada. Y, con una mano en el mentón, observaba detenidamente al rubio _–… ¿En serio eres un hombre?_ –

- _Sí…_ – contestó extrañado ante la pregunta, que ha decir verdad sonaba un poco ofensiva.

- _Two Guns, no lo molestes_ – le amonestó otro turco, también de cabello negro y ojos azules tras unas gafas cristalinas – _Disculpa los escasos modales de mi compañero, Cloud. Se la pasa mucho tiempo en los suburbios y se le pega la ignorancia_ – dijo con sorna.

_- ¡Hey!_ – exclamó Two Guns enseguida, pero en vez de replicarle a su compañero, mejor se disculpó – _Oye, no pretendía ofenderte. Lo siento_ – apenado.

- _N-No hay problema, en serio_ – dijo, agitando las manos en señal de que todo andaba bien.

- _Oigan, basta_ – dijo Cissnei con seriedad y cruzada de brazos – _A duras penas conseguí que me acompañara como para que ahora ustedes lo estén intimidando –_

- _Ya me disculpé… Por cierto, soy Two Guns, de los Turcos_ – se presentó ofreciéndole una mano, la cual Cloud aceptó sin rencores.

_- A mí dime Katana_ – dijo el turco de lentes que, a diferencia del otro, le tomó una mano para besarla. Cloud la quitó enseguida nada más sentir el tacto, sin poder evitar ruborizarse de vergüenza.

- _Ni siquiera lo intentes, Katana_ – advirtió Reno al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por los hombros del rubio – _Él ya tiene pareja_ –

- _Eso ya lo sé. Yo sólo trataba de ser cortés_ – dijo con simpleza y una leve sonrisa.

- _Pues más te vale que se trate de eso, eh –_

- _Reno, ¿Qué se supone que haces?_ – le cuestionó en voz baja, casi reprochándole.

- _Te protejo de los depredadores, chocobito_ – le sonrió – _Me tomó casi un año hacer que te le declararas a Sephiroth como para que ahora te pongas a coquetearle a cualquiera en su ausencia –_

_- Lo que digas…_ – entornó la mirada.

- _Chicos, dense prisa. No debemos llegar tarde a la entrevista_ – reprendió Cissnei subiendo a la furgoneta.

- _¿Entrevista?_ – repitió Cloud - _¿De qué entrevista habla Cissnei? –_

- _Am…Te lo explicaremos en el camino_ – dijo Reno dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza – _Hey, Rod, te toca manejar_ – le aventó las llaves.

- _¡Aww! ¡Pero odio manejar!_ – se quejó.

- _Pues lo sentimos mucho_ – dijo Two Guns riendo – _Eres el novato y te toca hacer lo que nadie quiere hacer –_

- _Eso es tan injusto…_ – bufó como puchero.

- _¿Qué es lo que me tienen que explicar?_ – preguntó Cloud ya que todos estaban dentro del coche y tenía rato de haber arrancado.

_- Pues, bien... ¿Recuerdas cuál es tu misión, Cloud?_ – comenzó a decir Cissnei con una risita nerviosa.

- _¿Ser tu acompañante para protegerte por si algo sale mal?_ – contestó dudando.

_- Exacto. Pero eso no es todo –_

_- … ¿Qué más se supone que tengo que hacer?_ – temió porque la respuesta fuese igual o más humillante de lo que la situación ya era.

- _¡Espera! No es nada malo_ – dijo enseguida para tranquilizarlo – _Es sólo que no te quise decir esto antes para no alarmar a tu novio –_ Cloud la miró atento - _Mira, este es el plan: Cuando lleguemos al hotel, Don Corneo es el que nos recibirá. Su rutina es siempre recibir a las chicas nuevas, al menos eso nos dijo Elena antes de desaparecer; lo hace para cerciorarse de la mercancía –_

_- ¿A qué te refieres con "mercancía"?_ – preguntó desconcertado.

- _Ya sabes, "mercancía" –_ dijo Two Guns – _Ese lugar es un prostíbulo, Cloud, las mujeres son la mercancía –_

- _Créele. Él trabajó ahí_ – comentó Rod divertido desde el volante.

- _Yo no trabajé ahí_ – dijo con las cejas fruncidas – _Trabajaba como guardaespaldas de Don Corneo. Nunca tuve nada que ver con ese hotel –_

- _Seguro _– dijo Katana con sarcasmo – _Lo más probable es que obtenías placer gratis a cambio de tu silencio _–

- _Por supuesto que no… Pero me hubiera gustado, ahora que lo mencionas_ – rió.

- _Esperen un momento. No creo estar entendiendo lo que tengo qué hacer_ – dijo Cloud comenzando a alterarse. Aquello se estaba tornando feo….

- _En resumen: Don Corneo querrá acostarse con ustedes_ – soltó Reno sin ninguna clase de reparo.

- _¡¿Q-Que? ¡¿Están diciendo que tengo que…? –_

_- ¡No, no! No es eso lo que… –_ quiso aclarar Cissnei pero el pelirrojo continuó.

- _No te preocupes, Cloud. Tu trabajo y el de Cissnei es mantener ocupado al viejo pervertido mientras que nosotros buscamos a Elena. Sólo usen su encanto femenino para distraerlo y eso es todo –_

- _A-ah…ya veo_ – dio un respiro hondo y se puso las manos sobre las rodillas en lo que se le pasaba el susto.

- _Oh, Cloud, ¿en serio crees que yo dejaría que ese viejo pervertido te toque?_ – dijo Reno abrazándolo con fuerza – _Ya llegará el día de que seas mío. Un día de estos te darás cuenta de que Sephiroth no es para ti, así que vendrás corriendo a mis brazos suplicando por mi amor, y yo estaré ahí para dártelo –_

- _Me estás lastimando_ – dijo ignorándolo por completo.

_- ¡Ya llegamos!_ – dijo Rod apagando el motor.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Pensando en Cloud, ¿eh?_ – preguntó Genesis a un distraído Sephiroth.

Estaban de misión en Kalm porque una horda de monstruos ociosos se decidió por atacar el centro de la cuidad.

- _¿Uh?_ – estuvo a punto de ser tocado por un monstruo pero, gracias a sus extraordinarias habilidades de soldado, detuvo el impacto con la hoja de su espada y después apuñaló a su atacante.

- _Pregunté que si pensabas en Cloud _– dio la estocada final a su objetivo y fue contra otro.

- _…Estoy un poco preocupado por él_ – dijo ligeramente sonrojado, y acabó con varios monstruos a la vez al hacer un ataque horizontal.

_- ¿Estás ruborizado? Eso es nuevo para mí_ – lanzó una bola de fuego –_ Conmigo nunca te ruborizaste – _comentó con su habitual sonrisa pervertida.

- _No había razón para hacerlo_ – respondió burlón.

- _¡Eres muy cruel!_ – rió _– ¿Quieres que me ponga celoso de Cloud? –_

- _¿Quieres que te acuse con Zack y le diga que tratas de seducirme? -_ partiendo a un monstruo a la mitad.

- _Aah. Con que dándome en mi punto débil, eh. Eres muy astuto –_

_- Lo sé –_

- _Pero no te hagas ilusiones conmigo, a mí me gusta Cloud_ – cortando la cabeza de algo que parecía un perro azul.

- _Ni sueñes con que te dejaré tocarlo_ – advirtió a la vez que usaba Thundaga contra un grupo de calabazas voladoras.

- _Eso lo sé. Hace tiempo que me hice a la idea_ – dijo afligido – _A propósito, ¿Cómo crees que le estará yendo a tu novio con la misión? –_

_- Yo espero que bien –_

- _Me gusta tu optimismo, Seph. Supongo que lo mejor es dejar la angustia a un lado a sabiendas que Cloud está expuesto a ser violado en cualquier momento –_

_- ¿De qué hablas? –_ perdió concentración y falló al usar Firaga, dirigiéndola el orbe ardiente hacia lo que parecía ser un local del armas. Por suerte la cuidad estaba evacuada así que… le echarían la culpa a los monstruos.

- _¿Que de qué hablo? –_ Genesis lo miró extrañado – _Se dice que el hotel de Don Corneo es un prostíbulo, ¿Lo sabías, no? Y si eso es cierto, con lo lindo que se ve tu novio con vestido… –_ clavó su espada en el pecho del enemigo y después tiró de ella con fuerza.

- _Cloud jamás lo mencionó…_ - dijo quedadamente y olvidándose por completo que él y Genesis se encontraban rodeados por todo un pelotón

_- Quizás no quiso preocuparte… Hey, ¿a dónde crees que vas? –_

_- Debo volver a Midgar _– guardó su Masamune.

_- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas dejarme solo?_ – reprochó con el seño fruncido.

- _Te dejaré ser el héroe _– dijo en tono casi melódico.

- _…Ya vete –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

El hotel de Don Corneo tenía un aspecto vulgar, tanto que, tan sólo más mirarlo, Cloud temió por su integridad física y mental. Si así de horrible era el lugar, ¿cómo sería el dueño?... Sobre el edificio había un letrero de neón que decía "Posada miel de abeja" o algo parecido, pero el nombre era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

- _Buenas noches ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, señoritas?_ – preguntó la recepcionista. Era una muchachita, quizás menor de edad, maquillada de manera exagerada y usaba una diadema de antenas de abeja.

- _Sí, gracias. Venimos a ver a Don Corneo_ – dijo Cissnei.

_- Ah, ustedes son las nuevas, ¿verdad?. Un momento por favor_ – tomó el teléfono y presionó un botón – _Oiga, señor Corneo, ya llegó su cita de las once… Sí, como diga_ – colgó y les sonrió a las chicas – _Suban. Las está esperado. Es la puerta de hasta el fondo_ –

El ambiente en el segundo piso era muy diferente al anterior: era un pasillo largo lleno de puertas pintado de rojo, iluminado con focos de luz tenue, con decoración china en cada rincón; y gemidos extraños que se hacían eco entre las paredes… Cloud iba pegado a Cissnei por si las dudas. Pero se detuvo un momento. Desde una puerta entreabierta podía ver a un grupo de mujeres (seguramente empleadas del hotel porque iban de abejas) que sostenían una charla algo "interesante".

- _Yo digo que Genesis es muy sexy_ – dijo una pelirroja que se maquillaba.

- _A mí me gusta Angeal. Se ve que es un hombre maduro. Además oí que le gusta la naturaleza y esas cosas ecológicas –_ dijo una rubia que se recogía el cabello.

- _Pues para mí: Zack. Es muy mono además de galán_ – opinó una morena – _Lástima que anda con Genesis –_

- _¿Están locas o qué? ¡Sephiroth es el mejor! Es tan guapo y sexy. Me gustaría tenerlo en mi cama _– dijo una cuarta muchacha que Cloud no pudo ver, pero le hubiera encantado hacerlo para fulminarla con la mirada. Seguramente era una típica chica bonita cabeza hueca.

- _Desencántate de él, querida. Hay rumores que dicen que es homosexual y tiene novio_ – dijo la pelirroja riendo.

- _¡¿En serio? Si eso es cierto mañana mismo me uno a su club de fans_ – comentó la morena emocionada.

_- Oooh…. ¡Pero qué desperdicio de hombre!_ – se escuchó decir dolida a la muchacha.

¡Ja! Cloud uno. Fangirl cabeza hueca cero.

- _¿Qué haces? No te quedes atrás_ – Cissnei lo jaló de la muñeca y caminaron más aprisa – _Debe ser aquí_ – se detuvo ante una puerta doble – _¿Te sientes preparada, "Cloudette"?_ – preguntó antes de tocar. Cloud asintió con lentitud.

_- ¡Pasen!_ – dijo una voz ansiosa a la vez que se abría la puerta – _Buenas noches. Tomen asiento, por favor. Ustedes deben ser Cissnei y Cloudette, ¿verdad? –_

_- Sí, así es, Don Corneo –_ afirmó la castaña.

Don Corneo era un hombre medio calvo y gordo de rostro que reflejaba lujuria. Un ser repulsivo a la vista de cualquier mujer.

_- ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! Las estaba esperando _– sonrió, y regresó a sentarse tras su escritorio – _He oído maravillas de ustedes, chicas. Dicen que son muy trabajadoras, ¿eso es cierto? –_

_- Lo es –_

_- En ese caso, ¿quisieran ya pasar a la acción? –_

- _¿Perdón? _– Cloud rogó para que la palabra "acción" no se refiriera a lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento.

- _Sucede que somos un poco tímidas_ – se apresuró decir Cissnei mostrando una sonrisa de disculpas.

- _Aah, entiendo. Ustedes son de las que prefieren romper el hielo primero – _

_- ¿"son de las"? ¿Clasifica mujeres o qué?_ – pensó indignada.

_- Entonces hablemos un poco_ – sonrió divertido.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos tuvieron que aguatarse a un animado Don Corneo que no paraba de hablar de sí mismo y de cuán lujosa era su mansión y sus coches, y que, más aparte, con cada oración les lanzaba desagradables miradas lascivas, sobre todo a Cloud. Pero Cissnei pudo salvarse de más palabrería gracias a que su celular sonó.

- _Lo siento. Es mi madre, ¿Puedo contestar allá fuera? –_

_- Por supuesto, querida, no hay problema – _

_- Cissnei… -_ gimoteó un aterrado Cloud. Porque la idea de quedarse a solas con el viejo pervertido no le parecía nada buena.

- _Estarás bien_ – musitó con una leve sonrisa – _Permiso_ – dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Cloud la siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta, y al volverse a Don Corneo notó que éste tenía un aire más perverso.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Sephiroth dio un largo suspiro al mirar las luces de Midgar a través de la ventana del helicóptero. Estaba preocupado, terriblemente preocupado por Cloud. Si algún pervertido se atrevía a tocarle un solo cabello…No. Seguramente ESA era la razón por la cual su novio no le había dicho nada. Era demasiado posesivo y celoso, y lo sabía…. Aún así el rubio no se salvaría de un reproche.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el tono de su celular.

- _Veo que estás de regreso más pronto de lo esperado –_

_- Director Lazard… -_ musitó con algo de vergüenza. Esta era la primera vez que desertaba una misión.

- _¿Terminaste la tarea que te fue asignada?_ – cuestionó con cierta burla. Sephiroth no contestó – _Ya veo. Creo saber la razón_ – rió – _Supongo que por esta vez te lo puede dejar pasar –_ comentó más serio – _Espero que no se repita –_

- _No volverá a pasar_ – dijo, ciertamente aliviado de salvarse de una sanción.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Me alegra que nos hayamos quedado solos, Cloudette_ – comenzó a decir Don Corneo extrañamente con tono casual.

- _Aah…¿En...en serio?_ – Cloud intentó sonreír pero era imposible ante tal panorama.

- _Resuélveme una duda que tengo, ¿Por qué una chica tan linda como tú quiere trabajar en un lugar como este? ¿Se trata acaso del dinero? –_ dijo serio.

- _Invéntate algo…_ – pensó sintiéndose en apuros – _¡Sí! Es por el dinero, porque…mi…mi familia es pobre y…y… yo…eeeh… –_

- _¡Oh! Ya entiendo. Ellos dependen de ti –_

_- S-sí, ¡Eso! –_ asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

- _¡Pero qué amable eres! No hay nada que me guste más de una chica que sea bondadosa, claro, además de que sea bonita y sexy, así como tú..._ – se recargó sobre el escritorio para acercarse más a Cloud al tiempo que éste retrocedía con todo y silla – _Cada minuto que pasa me convenzo más de que habernos conocido no es ninguna coincidencia. ¡Debe ser el destino! – _

- _… ¿Qué?_ – dijo sin saber, más bien sin querer saber a lo que se refería.

- _Verás. Los años pasan y me estoy volviendo viejo. Me gustaría casarme con una bella dama y tener familia, por lo que me he decidido en buscarme una novia_ – oh-oh. Eso no sonaba bien, y menos con esa mirada libidinosa que no hacía mas que empeorar la situación – _Tú eres joven y hermosa, además tienes un aspecto muy saludable. Seguro que tus hijos nacerían sanos... ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir, Cloudette?_ – dijo, prácticamente subido al escritorio, y mostrando su cara más "sensual" (sobra decir que era una visión escalofriante).

- _Eeeh…- Cloud comenzó a sudar frío. ¡Cissnei se estaba tardando demasiado!_

_- ¡Alto ahí, pervertido! –_ exclamó Reno tras abrir la puerta de una patada.

- _Aléjese de la muchacha_ – amenazó Two Guns apuntándole con sus pistolas.

Enseguida, un aterrorizado Don Corneo se bajó del escritorio y retrocedió hasta la pared. Y Cloud se alegró de sobremanera al ver a sus compañeros. Pensaba en que, si hubieran tardado unos cuantos minutos más, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado.

- _¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen en mi oficina?_ – preguntó prácticamente temblando de miedo.

- _Eso no importa. ¡Tus días como criminal se acaban aquí y ahora! –_

_- Hey, Reno, esa frase sonó genial –_ comentó Two Guns.

_- ¿Tú crees? La saqué de una serie policiaca –_

_- ¿En serio? ¿De cuál?_ – preguntó interesado.

- _Ah. Pues de…-_

Y en lo que estos dos se distraían, Don Corneo, aprovechándose de la situación, se echó sobre Cloud y le apuntó una pistola en la sien para usarlo como escudo. Pero el rubio, lejos de querer hacerse la victima, le propinó un fuerte codazo a su atacante y lo dejó retorciéndose en el piso.

- _Pero hablemos de eso más tarde…-_ Reno zanjó la platica para continuar con la misión pero… - _¿Uh? ¿Qué hiciste, Cloud?_ – preguntó sorprendido al ver al hombre inconciente.

- _Tu trabajo_ – replicó con la mirada entornada – _¿Encontraron a Elena? –_

_- Sí, y también un sótano lleno de mujeres_ – dijo Two Guns – _Los demás están ahora mismo con ellas tratando de calmarlas –_

_- Bien... ¡Es hora de irnos!_ – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se estiraba de brazos.

- _¿Y qué hay de Don Corneo?_ – preguntó confundido.

- _Lo dejaremos aquí. Los soldados de infantería ya vienen en camino, ellos se harán cargo. O si lo prefieres, nos quedamos aquí y todos podrán verte en vestido_ – sonrió.

_- … Yo me largo – _

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Nada más salir de la furgoneta, Cloud divisó a un hombre de largo cabello plateado atravesar las puertas de la corporación Shin-Ra, y no dudó en correr tras él (ya se había quitado el vestido) luego de despedirse de los turcos.

_- ¡Seph!_ – exclamó antes de abrazarlo – _¿Qué haces aquí? Te esperaba hasta mañana _–

_- Aah…-_ abrió ligeramente la boca para contestar, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

- _¿Tan rápido terminaron la misión? –_

_- Algo así…-_

Cloud lo miró con curiosidad. Sephiroth parecía un poco inquieto

- _¿Qué sucede? –_

_- Cloud… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que al lugar que fuiste era un prostíbulo?_ – preguntó serio.

- _¿En serio quieres que te conteste?_ – rió.

La respuesta era bastante obvia: sus celos, tanto así que el peliplateado terminó por ruborizarse, pero aún así no perdió la postura de novio preocupado.

_- ¿Pasó algo que deba saber? –_

- _Umm. Pues… Don Corneo trató de seducirme, me ofreció dinero, me pidió matrimonio, incluso dijo que quería tener hijos conmigo. Pensé seriamente en aceptar su propuesta, pero entonces Reno interrumpió. Y creo que eso es todo. Aunque uno de los porteros me hizo señas extrañas que no entendí…, no sé si eso cuente –_

Sephiroth rió. Tal vez fue una tontería haberse preocupado de más. Cloud era un soldado de tercera clase, estaba más que claro que podía cuidarse solo.

_- ¿Pensabas cambiarme por un tipo obeso que secuestra mujeres?_ – dijo siguiendo el juego.

- _Me dijo que era bonita_ – replicó como defensa.

- _Yo creo que eres lindo_ – acercó su rostro al de Cloud con la intención de besarlo pero antes de poder hacerlo el ojiazul se desplomó en sus brazos.

- _¿Qué tal si vamos a dormir?_ – comentó soñoliento y apoyado en su pecho. Pasaban de la media noche, y Cloud era de los que se iban a la cama temprano.

- _Es una buena idea_ – dijo al darse cuenta que también tenía sueño.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, regaños…dejen review n.n**


	13. Capitulo XIII

**¡Hola! Luego de 8 meses ya estoy de regreso y con el cap 13 xD  
Espero que lo disfruten...  
Y como dato curioso: ... en cuatro meses este fic cumple 3 años y todavía no lo acabo :o!  
**

**Por cierto ¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasado! xD  
**

**IMPORTANTE**: Quería avisarles a quienes leyeron **_Clic_** (fic de mi querida amixxx Axureé Rheeid y mío) que ya está la segunda parte que les prometimos hace tiempo xD**  
**Se llama**_ Doble Clic_** (RikuXSora, más las parejas ya hechas en Clic) y lo pueden encontrar en la zona de **Kingdom Hearts**, o entre mis favoritos. Igual, Axu escribe y yo aporto ideas.

**(Reviews hasta abajo)**

**

* * *

**

A Cloud siempre le ha gustado ver el lado positivo de las personas, pero… el profesor Hojo simplemente no tenía nada bueno, al menos nada que resaltase en su personalidad. Era un hombre frío, sarcástico y calculador que disfrutaba de ridiculizar y tachar de inferior a cualquier ser humano. Agregando que su aspecto físico era el de un anciano huraño que se la vive espantando ardillas en los parques. A lo que Cloud se preguntó indignado; de tantos científicos que había en Shin-Ra, ¿por qué justamente le tocó hacer servicio comunitario con el más temido de todos?

- _¿Anotaste lo que dije?_ – cuestionó Hojo al tiempo que observaba el entrenamiento de diez soldados de tercera clase. Experimentaba una nueva droga con ellos.

_- Sí –_

_- Déjame ver_ – pidió los resultados, aunque prácticamente se los arrebató de las manos.

Cloud dio un suspiro e intentó de tranquilizarse. Poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a la falta de tacto del científico. Pero lo peor del caso, sin duda, era que todavía faltaban un par de horas para terminar su labor con él; dos horas más que soportarlo.

- _Veamos..._ – comenzó a decir para sí – _El Sujeto 3 parece haber incrementado su fuerza mientras que el Sujeto 2 su velocidad. Sin embargo, el Sujeto 5 parece fatigado..._ – y siguió hablado sobre temas que el rubio no pudo entender por tratarse de formulas matemáticas y demás cosas que en la escuelita de su pueblo jamás le enseñaron - _Umm...tú, muchacho...-_

- _Cloud_ – le repitió su nombre por enésima vez en el día.

- _Sí, eso... Al parecer eres el soldado menos idiota que me han mandado de auxiliar_ – dijo sin apartar la vista de los resultados – _Me sorprende que sepas escribir sin tantas fallas ortográficas – _

_-¿Mmh...?_ – el rubio no supo si tomar eso como un cumplido u otro comentario ofensivo.

_- No podría decirte la cantidad de veces que he equivocado cálculos por la negligencia de soldados idiotas que confunden un ocho con un cero_ – frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza – _Esos bárbaros. Pareciera que nomás viven para matar y reproducirse. Seguramente creen que el cerebro es un adorno y no saben que sirve para pensar... –_

- _Oh. Ya empezó otra vez_ – pensó cansado, y trató de ignorar las quejas posteriores hasta que Hojo dijo algo que captó su atención.

- _Le pediré a Lazard que te envíe conmigo cada vez que tengas servicio comunitario_ –

- _¿Qué?_ – abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Deseó replicar pero... le tenía demasiado miedo al científico como para hacerlo.

- _¿Acaso estás sordo? Dije que quiero que seas mi ayudante permanentemente, al menos hasta que encuentre a alguien más capacitado –_

- _De...de acuerdo_ – musitó sin muchos ánimos y ciertamente ofendido.

- _Como sea...-_ se quitó los lentes y los limpió con un trapo – _Tengo una reunión con el Presidente Shin-Ra. Así que ya puedes marcharte, umm...tú... -_

- _Cloud –_

_- Lo que sea_ – hizo un ademán de no importarle y del bolsillo delantero de su bata sacó la bitácora de Cloud para firmarla (lo que validaría su servicio). Después salió del cuarto de entrenamiento.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Adelante_ – se escuchó la voz de Lazard a través la puerta – _Cloud. Pasa. ¿Qué sucede?_ –

- _¿Eh?... ¡Oh! Terminé mi servicio_ – contestó distraído, notando la presencia de otra persona en la oficina del director.

Se trababa de un hombre alto, de largo cabello negro que contrastaba con la palidez de su piel y dueño de ojos exóticos color carmín. Parecía joven, pero su porte elegante y el aire maduro que lo rodeaba hacían deducir que era mucho mayor, quizás de cuarenta años o más.

_- Ya veo. Ahora mismo firmo tu bitácora, Cloud. Pero acércate. Quiero presentarte a Vincent Valentine, líder de los Turcos. Señor Valentine, él es Cloud Strife, SOLDADO de tercera clase –_

- _Es un placer, Cloud_ – inclinó ligeramente la cabeza como saludo – _Algunos turcos me han hablado muy bien de ti _– comentó con una sonrisa que mostraba genuina simpatía.

- _Aah… ¿En serio?_ – avergonzado. Ya se imaginaba todo lo que Reno, Cissnei y Rod podían decir sobre él.

- _Sí... Y debo confesar que dudé de ti cuando los turcos te propusieron para la misión de captura a Don Corneo. Aunque al final resultó ser un éxito. Sin embargo, ellos jamás mencionaron para qué te necesitaban... ¿Tú podrías aclarármelo?_ – pidió amable.

_- ¿¡Eh! Eso...Pues…yo –_ Oh, genial. ¿Acaso era realmente necesario que el líder de los turcos se enterara que había usado vestido?

- _Me temo que eso es confidencial, señor Valentine_ – intervino Lazard, riendo – _Sino se lo diríamos con todo gusto –_

- _Entiendo_ – dijo comprensivo aunque sintiendo todavía más curiosidad por el asunto.

- _Bien. Ya está_ – dijo Lazard tras firma la bitácora de Cloud – _Ya puedes retirarte. El señor Valentine y yo tenemos asuntos de que hablar, como prepuestos y otras cosas aburridas –_ rió.

- _Sí, Señor. Permiso_ – abrió la puerta para marcharse, mas a su espalda escuchó algo que lo dejó estático un par de segundos.

- _Saluda a Sephiroth de mi parte_ – pidió Vincent con una sonrisa apagada.

Aquella petición a Cloud le pareció extraño, más que nada por la nostalgia que se reflejó en el rostro del hombre al mencionar a su novio que por el hecho de que no sabía que se conocían.

Al regresar a su habitación se encontró con que Sephiroth había regresado de su entrenamiento con Angeal y leía lo que parecían reportes de misiones recién asignadas.

- _Cloud_ – saludó con una sutil sonrisa al verlo atravesar la puerta. Dejó a un lado su lectura y se levantó del sofá para darle al rubio un beso de bienvenida – _¿Qué tal tu día?_ –

_- Ni me lo recuerdes_ – bufó recordando al científico – _¿Qué hay del tuyo?_ –

- _Estuvo bien_ – contestó con normalidad, a lo que después preguntó preocupado _– ¿Qué sucedió? –_

- _Nada. Es sólo que hoy me tocó asistir al profesor Hojo_ – contestó dirigiéndose a la cocina. Antes de servirse un poco de agua acarició la cabeza del chocobo que le rozaba con cariño las piernas.

- _Ah. Ahora entiendo_ – tratando de no reírse

- _Por cierto, un tal Vincent no-sé-qué me dijo que te saludara de su parte_ – le dio un trago al agua.

_- ¿Vincent Valentine? –_

_- Ese. ¿Lo conoces? –_

_- Sí. Lo conozco desde que era niño. Solía regalarme dulces o juguetes... ¿Qué hacías con él? –_

- _Lo acabo de conocer; el director me lo presentó hace rato que fui a su oficina... ¿Por qué te regalaba cosas? –_

- _No estoy seguro. Pero..., el doctor Hollander una vez me dijo, cuando yo era pequeño, que el señor Valentine sólo era amable conmigo porque estuvo enamorado de mi madre. Aunque ella siempre prefirió a mi padre... –_

_- Oh...-_

_- Cloud, ¿Qué opinas del profesor Hojo? –_

- _¿Eh?_ – lo miró desconcertado por el drástico cambio de tema y la pregunta, aunque al final respondió sin problemas – _Umm...pues es un señor muy inteligente pero...es extraño, me asusta. Dice cosas raras y hace preguntas que no entiendo. Me recuerda a esos científicos locos de las caricaturas... ¿Por qué?_ – cuestionó curioso.

- _¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no conocía a mi padre?_ –

- _Sí_ – asintió casi ruborizándose. Jamás olvidaría los sucesos de Modeoheim, y mucho menos el abrazo cándido que los hizo más cercanos.

- _Pues mentí_ – dijo con tono de disculpas – _Hojo es mi padre_ –

- _¿T-tu padre?_ – al tratar de articular aquello casi se le resbala el vaso.

Eso tenía que ser una broma. ¡No era posible! El peliplateado alguna vez le había mostrado una foto de su madre. Lucrecia fue una mujer muy hermosa; piel blanca, ojos verdes, largo cabello castaño, ¿Cómo una belleza como ella se fijó en Hojo y no en el señor Valentine?... Bueno, si Sephiroth era guapo, probablemente el profesor Hojo también lo fue en sus años mozos, quizás también menos tenebroso y gruñón. De lo único que podía estar seguro era que su difunta suegra debió haber estado muy enamorada...

- _Sí. El profesor Gast me lo confesó antes de morir –_

_- ¿Profesor Gast? _– inquirió.

- _Mi tutor legal. Fue un científico de Shin-Ra amigo de mi madre y cuidó de mí hasta los dieciocho. Murió hace un par de años... Lamento no haberte dicho antes que Hojo es mi padre..., resulta que no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullo –_

- _¡N-no! Está bien. No tienes que disculparte. Yo lo entiendo. Debiste tener tus razones_ – dijo comprensivo y sonrió, reacción que el peliplateado agradeció e hizo sentirlo aliviado – _Nunca te he visto con él_ – comentó, curioso por lo que el ojiverde quisiera contar.

- _Jamás he intentado acercarme a él_ – admitió tratando de no sonar interesado en el asunto – _Ni siquiera sé si él sabe de que estoy enterado de que es mi padre_ –

- _Oh, ya veo... Seph, gracias por decírmelo_ – dijo el rubio con repentina seriedad, recordando que él también tenía algo que confesar – _Hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte_ -

- _¿Sobre qué?_ – algo en el tono de voz del rubio lo hizo sentirse alarmado.

_- S-sobre Tifa –_

_- ... ¿Quién es Tifa? –_

- _Es mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Yo...le prometí que me casaría con ella si lograba entrar a SOLDADO –_

- _Cloud...-_ Sephiroth quiso hablar mas el rubio continuó.

_- ¡Pero no voy a hacerlo!_ – aclaró inmediatamente – _Le hice esa promesa antes de venir a Midgar. Creí que al marcharme ella pronto se olvidaría de mí, pero no lo ha hecho, sigue esperándome... Sé que debí habértelo dicho desde hace tiempo, pero jamás creí que tú y yo...-_

_- Está bien – _sonrió.

_- ¿Eh?_ – sorprendido.

- _Dije que está bien_ – tomó sus hombros y lo besó para confirmar lo dicho _–... Por curiosidad, ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora? –_

- _No lo sé. Sentí que debía hacerlo... Además, Tifa sabe de ti, era justo que tú supieras de ella –_

- _¿Le has hablado de mí? ¿Sabe de nuestra relación? –_

El rubio asintió.

_- Le envié una carta hace un par de semanas para disculparme de haber roto la promesa pero... su respuesta no fue muy buena_ – dijo con una sonrisa afligida. El peliplateado suspiró.

- _Esa tal Tifa es muy importante para ti, ¿no?_ – comentó aparentemente tranquilo y tratando de no verse MUY celoso. Pero en su lista negra personal el nombre de la muchacha ya se encontraba en lo más alto para ser la siguiente atravesada por su Masamune.

- _Por supuesto que lo es. Tifa ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niños. Es...es como una hermana menor para mí –_

- _Pero tú no eres un hermano para ella_ – dijo cortante; entre afirmación y pregunta.

- _Eso parece...-_ miró al suelo, desanimado.

- _¿Ella es bonita? –_

_- ¿Uh? –_ lo miró con extrañeza y dudó en contestar. Pero sabía que necesitaba ser sincero si no quería arriesgarse más a perder la confianza de su novio _–... Sí, es bonita. Muy bonita, a decir verdad. La mayoría de los chicos de mi pueblo están enamorados de ella –_

_- ¿Me quieres más a mí que a ella? –_

_- ¿Estás... celoso? –_ cuestionó con burla.

- _Yo hago las preguntas_ – zanjó sin cambiar su expresión seria (aunque tenía un apenas perceptible rubor en las mejillas de vergüenza).

- _Te quiero más a ti_ – respondió al fin. Y, parándose de puntitas, lo abrazó del cuello y le dio un beso en la boca. Sephiroth respondió a esto inclinándose para darle mejor acceso a sus labios.

- _Pruébamelo_ – dijo de pronto al separarse.

_- ¿Qué? –_

_- Pruébame que me quieres –_

_- Pero... ¿cómo? –_

_- Déjame ser el primero –_

_- ¿El primero? –_ repitió confundido, aunque no tardó mucho en entender la indirecta –_ ¿Te refieres a...?_ – ruborizado – _De-de acuerdo_ – sonrió nervioso – _Pero Cloudy está mirando_ – susurró.

El peliplateado bajó la vista para toparse con Cloudy quién, a su vez, los observaba curioso.

- _... Estará bien en el baño –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _¡Cloud! ¿Estás ahí?_ – decía Zack tocando insistentemente la puerta.

El rubio abrió los ojos con pesadez. Escuchó a su tutor golpeando la puerta y al pequeño chocobo rasgándola como si quisiera abrírsela, mas no tenía la lucidez suficiente para entender lo que sucedía. Intentó sentarse pero una molestia en su parte baja trasera se lo impidió (lo que ayudó a que terminara de despertarse). Y buscó al peliplateado por todos lados en vano, aunque encontró una nota diciendo que había tenido una misión y trataría de volver pronto.

- _¡Y-ya voy!_ – dijo al fin.

Salió de la cama como pudo, y luego de vestirse con ropa que encontró tirada en el piso, revisó la hora en su celular para ver que pasaban de las 9 a.m. y que las múltiples llamadas de Zack no fueron suficientes para haberlo despertarlo antes. Entonces abrió la puerta.

- _¡Awww! ¡Cloud!_ – el pelinegro se le lanzó para abrazarlo – _¡No vuelas a hacerme eso!_ –

- _¿Ha-hacerte qué?_ – dijo con dificultad. Le punzaban algunas partes del cuerpo y Zack sólo lo empeoraba.

- _¡Dejarme plantado en el entrenamiento y ni siquiera contestar el celular! –_

_- Lo siento. Me quedé dormido...-_

- _Esa excusa ya no funciona conmigo; la usaste la vez pasada_ – lo soltó con brusquedad para luego mirarlo con reproche y el ceño fruncido.

_- ¡Ag...!_ – se quejó por el empujón, y se aferró a Zack para evitar que sus piernas se doblasen del dolor.

_- ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?_ – preguntó alarmado y le ayudó a sostenerse. Después lo llevó hasta el sofá.

_- ¡S-sí! ¡No es nada! – _

_- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Te noto...raro –_

_- ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien!_ – replicó a la defensiva. Y Cloudy, con ganas de jugar, le saltó encima sólo para lastimarlo más _– ¡Auch! –_

_- ¡Ves! ¡No estás bien!_ – exclamó sentándose a su lado _– Dime que te sucede_ – pidió preocupado – _Si estás enfermo te puedo perdonar la falta –_

_- Gracias. Pero no estoy enfermo; sólo estoy...cansado_ –

- _¡Eso no es cierto! Te conozco, Strife. Sé cuando mientes. ¡Puedo leer tu mente!_ – dijo amenazante.

- _Claro, Zack... –_

_- ¡Te lo demostraré!_ – dijo serio. Se llevó un dedo a la frente unos segundos y después habló – _Tu mente me dice que... ¡lo hiciste con Sephiroth! –_

_- ¡¿Qué?_ – se ruborizó de golpe – _¿Pero cómo supis...eeh..? ¡No sé de qué hablas!_ – bajó el rostro y acarició a Cloudy como distracción.

Zack rió.

- _No fue difícil de adivinar_ – admitió todavía riendo – _Hay ropa tirada, pareciera que la cama fue arrasada por un huracán, estás muy a la defensiva. Además, tienes la palabra "felicidad" grabada en la frente –_

- _Está bien. Me descubriste_ – dejó al chocobo y se cruzó de brazos _– ¿Ya estás feliz, pervertido? –_

_- ¡Por supuesto! _– exclamó divertido – _Ahora, tienes que contármelo todo y con lujo de detalles _– exigió.

- _¿Contarte qué...? –_ cuestionó mirándolo raro y temiendo a que se refiriera a "eso".

- _Pues lo que hiciste con tu novio_ – contestó con naturalidad y Cloud entornó los ojos.

_- No voy a contarte nada, Zack –_

_- ¡Eh! ¿Pero por qué no?_ – protestó.

- _Porque no –_

_- ¡Anda! No se pierde la virginidad todos los días. Si quieres luego yo te digo lo que hago con Genesis –_

_- No me interesa lo que hagas con Genesis_ – sentenció tajante.

_- Awww. ¡Eres malo! –_ dijo mostrándole la lengua como berrinche. Entonces cambió de tema – _Por cierto. Mira,_ – del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una carta – _te traje tu correo_ –

- _¿Umm? ¿Qué haces con mi correo?_ – preguntó antes de tomar el sobre.

- _Vengo de preguntarle a las recepcionistas si habías tenido una misión o algo por faltar al entrenamiento, y como ellas dijeron que no, imaginé que aún estarías aquí por lo que pedí mi correspondencia y la tuya. Sólo hice mi buena obra del día_ – sonrió como niño bueno.

- _Vaya. Pues gracias_ – sonrió de vuelta y comenzó a leer _–... Es de Tifa _– dijo serio.

- _¿Uh? ¿Tifa? ¿Es la chica de la que no le has hablado a Seph? –_

_- Sí, bueno, casi. Ayer le hablé de ella –_

_- Esto... ¿y cómo se lo tomó? –_

_- Tuvimos relaciones –_ dijo como respuesta.

_- ¡Oooh...! Entiendo. Te hizo suyo antes de que a ella se le ocurriera hacértelo_ – concluyó con una risita pícara.

_- Algo así –_ siguió leyendo _– ¡¿Pero qué...!_ –

- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?_ –

_- Tifa dice que vendrá mañana a Midgar a pasar unos días... _– dijo quedadamente – _También dice que tiene muchas ganas de conocer a mi novio..._ – ante aquello sintió una punzada de terror en el pecho.

- _Eso no es bueno, ¿o sí?_ – lo miró dudoso por su reacción.

- _No estoy seguro_ – tomó aire y respiró hondo para calmarse –_ Es sólo que no sé cómo vayan a reaccionar cuando se conozcan... Es decir, Tifa es una chica muy temperamental, y Seph, cuando se pone de celoso, no es tan tolerante_ –

- _Sí que estás en problemas..._ – comentó pensativo.

- _¡Lo sé!_ – gimió como perrito desamparado.

- _Pero no te preocupes, ¡yo tengo la solución a todos tus problemas!_ – dijo animado, golpeando el puño derecho contra su palma izquierda.

- _¿Ah? ¿En serio?_ – dijo desconfiado, ya imaginando que el moreno diría tonterías.

_- ¡Sí! Mira, este es el plan: Olvídate de Sephiroth y de Tifa. Entonces, esta noche, te escapas conmigo y con Genesis hacia Costa del Sol, ¡ahí es donde los tres viviremos felices por siempre! ¿A qué es un buen plan? –_

_- Claro –_ entrecerró los ojos - _Pero si te descarto a ti y a Genesis resultaría perfecto_ –

- _Tenía que intentarlo _– rió – _Hablando de Seph, ¿dónde está?_ –

- _No lo sé, pero dejó una nota para decirme que salió a una misión_ –

- _¿Quieres decir que te violó y te dejó botado? –_

_- ¡No me violó! –_ replicó alarmado.

- _¡Pero eres menor de edad! –_

_- ¡Cumplo 18 en tres meses! –_

_- ¡Aún así es pedofilia! –_

_- ¡Zack!_ – le amonestó con la cara totalmente ruborizada y jalándole el cabello.

- _¡Aag! ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Ya no digo nada..._ – dijo sobándose la cabeza – _Pasemos a lo que nos ocupa. Debido a tu condición de paralítico de la cintura hacia abajo..._ – Cloud lo miró feo. ¡No estaba paralítico! simplemente le dolía el trasero... – _no podemos entrenar hoy, así que mejor bajemos a desayunar a la cafetería, ¿te parece? –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Sephiroth miraba de vez en cuando y con impaciencia el gran reloj de la estación de trenes. El tren en el que abordaba la amiguita de su novio no tardaría en llegar. Estaba un poco nervioso; y el rubio, aferrado a su brazo izquierdo (temblando tal cual chocobo asustado), no hacía más que inquietarle y preguntarse seriamente si había hecho bien en dejarle ver a su ex-prometida, sin contar que solamente se lo permitió sin chistar porque éste tuvo la delicadeza de hablarle de ella un día antes, sino...

Entonces sucedió. El tren se detuvo lentamente ante el andén y uno a uno los pocos pasajeros de aquella mañana fueron bajando. Cloud no reconoció a ninguno hasta que desbordó una muchacha de larga melena negra y piel blanca, de preciosos ojos cafés, cintura pequeña, caderas anchas, piernas firmes y torneadas; poseedora de un par de enormes...atributos que a más de un individuo dejó con la boca abierta, además de que su vestimenta estilo vaquerita no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

- _¡Cloud!_ – exclamó alegre la muchacha antes de salir disparada contra el rubio para abrazarlo – _¡Te he extrañado tanto! También me has extrañado, ¿verdad?_ – dijo con su carita más angelical.

- _Claro que también te extrañé, Tifa –_ la muchacha sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Un minuto... ¡¿Esa chica escultural era Tifa? Cloud en verdad no exageraba cuando dijo que era bonita. Tan sólo pudo limitarse a ver la romantiquísima escena con impotencia y reprimiéndose las ganas de empuñar su katana.

_- ¡Mira cómo has crecido! No eras tan alto la última vez que te vi –_

_- Eeh..., sí, tú también has crecido –_ dijo algo avergonzado. La última vez que la vio, juraría que su pecho no era tan grande... – _Uh. Tifa, quiero presentarte a mi novio –_

- _Oh, sí. Tu novio..._ – musitó cabizbaja. Se volvió hacia el peliplateado con le ceño fruncido, sin siquiera esperar a que su amigo se lo presentara. Ella sabía quién era, es decir, ¿quién no? Se trababa del ídolo de Nibelheim y del resto del mundo – _Me llamo Tifa Lockhart. Es un placer conocerte, Sephiroth –_

- _El placer es mío_ – respondió cortante.

El rubio se moría de nervios. Por un lado tenía a su mejor amiga y por el otro el hombre al que ama, quienes se intercambiaban miradas gélidas y recelosas. Una lucha de gigantes estaba por comenzar y no tenía idea de cómo detenerla.

- _Así que... ¿cuánto tiempo llevan de novios?_ – preguntó Tifa con una no disimulada sonrisa hipócrita.

- _Dos semanas_ – contestó Cloud enseguida.

- _¡Dos semanas!_ – fingió sorpresa _– ¿Y cómo está yendo su relación, eh? –_

- _Bastante bien. Gracias por preguntar_ – dijo Sephiroth pasando un brazo por los hombros de Cloud, haciéndole saber a la chica que el rubio era enteramente de su propiedad.

- _Qué bien. Me alegra saberlo. Ustedes hacen una pareja muy mona_ – comentó pensando justo lo contrario.

- _Gracias..._ – dijo Cloud – _Um... Tifa, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?_ –

- _Por desgracia sólo hoy y mañana. Mi padre está algo enfermo, debo regresar a cuidarlo. Por eso pienso aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda para estar contigo, Cloud_ – sonrió.

Hubo otro silencio incómodo de unos tres segundos antes de que fuera cortado por el timbre de un celular. Sephiroth contestó. Se trataban de malas noticias, al menos para él.

_- ¿Qué sucede?_ – preguntó Cloud al verlo con cara de resignación.

- _Debo que irme. Me necesitan en otro lado... ¿Estarás bien solo con ella? –_

_- Eh, claro... ¿Por qué lo preguntas así? –_

- _Por nada... –_ volvió la vista un segundo hacia la morena. No confiaba en ella. Estaba seguro de que Tifa tenía en mente alguna clase de plan maligno que serviría para separarlos... También era posible que sólo fuesen imaginaciones suyas – _Te veo más tarde_ – lo tomó de las mejillas para besarlo. El beso duró más de lo habitual, y fue a causa de razones obvias...

La muchacha apretó los puños y bajó la vista, sentía como si su corazón se quebrara; pero una sonrisa adornó de nuevo su rostro cuando la pareja terminó de despedirse.

- _Qué pena que tengas que irte, Sephi. Me hubiese gustado conocerte mejor_ – comentó Tifa triunfante y jalando al rubio hacia ella – _Y no te preocupes por Cloud, yo te lo cuido por mientras –_

Sephiroth miró con desgane a la morena que agitaba descaradamente en una mano al aire y maldijo mentalmente al director Lazard por molestarle justo en ese momento.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews:**  
**19-Neko-Nya-91:** gracias! Ahora no me tomó un año continuarlo xD  
**Heartless Loveless**: jojo, pues muchas gracias. Juega todos los FFVII, te los recomiendo xD  
**Aereashira:** jaja, sí, un año me tomó pero actualicé n-n. Y claro que sé quién es Eclaire, tengo el FFXIII para PS3 xD. Y síii, no hay fics buenos últimamente en la zona... puros heteros u-u  
**Selkis1701:** me alegra que te gustara. Y sólo me tomó 8 meses este cap nOnU.  
**Elfrian:** jaja, yo, que soy la escritora, también me tocó leerlo para acordarme de todo. Gracias por el review nOn.  
**Alura:** perdón! En verdad no quise tardar tanto... pero ya ves como es la flojera y esas cosas xDu.  
**Tsuki-lulu:** gracias! Ya está la segunda parte de Clic, por si te interesa (para más información leer lo de IMPORTANTE xD)  
**Nebyura:** jaja, gracias xD. Por fin alguien me deja respirar xD. Gracias por el review!  
**Alysshearts:** gracias! Y bueno, ya pasó medio año así que... ya actualicé. xD  
**Suzume Mizuno:** muchas gracias por todos tus review! Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic nOn.  
**Rikku-hatsune:** jaja, gracias! Y esta vez no tardé tanto xD  
**Cirseestrella:** gracias :3!  
**Karen Ayelen:** espero que la hayas pasado bien en tu cumple nOn.

**Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas; dejen reviews.**


	14. Capitulo XIV

**¡Hola! Acá les dejo el capítulo 14.  
Por cierto, lamento si últimamente no contesto reviews...es que tardo mucho en continuar. Por eso ahora los contestaré por privado.**

**Y buéh... Espero que disfruten el cap n.n**

* * *

Tifa caminaba sola por un callejón de la gran cuidad. Se detuvo y miró al cielo. Se pasó una mano por el rostro e intentó secar las lágrimas que le resbalaban de las mejillas hasta golpear el suelo, pero aquello sólo la deprimió más; pues arriba no estaba ese mismo precioso color azul que se podía divisar con facilidad entre las montañas de Nibelheim; los edificios industriales se había encargado de pintar el panorama de gris.

Dio un suspiro hondo y más lágrimas cayeron... ¡Agh! ¿Cómo es que las habitantes de Midgar podía soportar no ver el Sol de día ni las estrellas de noche?, ¿cómo es que no les molestaba respirar ese raro y espeso humo que se olía por cada esquina?, ¿cómo es que todos vestían ropa elegante para salir a comprar el pan mientras que los que vivían en los sectores bajos comían migajas en harapos?... ¿Cómo demonios Cloud podía estar enamorado de otra persona que no fuera ella? y peor aún, ¡de un hombre!

La morena puso las manos sobre el pecho y sacudió la cabeza. Tenía una misión que cumplir y la mejor manera de hacerlo era manteniendo la cabeza fría, por lo tanto decidió dejar de pensar en ello y comenzar a centrarse en lo que estaba por venir...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

- _Y dime, Cloud, ¿eres feliz aquí en Midgar? _- preguntó Tifa, pegada cariñosamente a él mientras daban una especie de tour por la cuidad.

- ¿Ah? - el rubio se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Ni a él mismo se le había ocurrido en el tiempo que llebaba viviendo ahí – _Yo... Sí. Claro. Soy feliz aquí_ – dijo con suma sinceridad, pues no era mentira. En ese mismo momento se dio cuenta que desde que conocía a Sephiroth su vida era mucho más alegre -_ ¿Por qué lo preguntas? _-

- _Debí suponerlo_ – musitó con enfado, y resopló – _Pero, ¿no extrañas ni tantito Nibelheim?, ¿la gente del pueblo?; ¿nuestros amigos?..., ¿qué hay de tu madre? _- cuestionó esperanzada, quizás con eso lograría hacerlo dudar.

- _Por supuesto que extraño a mucha gente, sobre todo a mi madre... Pero no pienso volver a Nibelheim, ya te lo dije –_ respondió con cierta nostalgia – _Al menos no por ahora _-

- _¿Es por Sephiroth, verdad?_ - se detuvo para fruncir el ceño, fastidiada.

- _No..._ _Bueno, sí, en parte. Pero no es sólo por él. Midgar es un gran lugar, y se gana buen dinero como SOLDADO. Además, protego vidas con mi trabajo _– dijo más animado.

Tifa suspiró y dejó de aferrarse a su brazo.

-_ Lo había olvidado... Te fuiste porque querías ser como él _– se cruzó de brazos y miró al piso unos segundos, después volvió su vista al rubio – _Tú..., ¿lo amas? _-

El ojiazul sintió una punzada de culpa y dudó en responder, sin embargo, si había sido totalmente sincero con Sephiroth, también debía serlo con ella.

- _Lo amo_ – contestó, sintiéndose terriblemente mal ante la mirada incrédula de la muchacha.

- _¿E-Estás seguro de eso? ¡¿Pero qué hay de nuestra promesa? -_ exclamó molesta_ - Dijiste que te casarías conmigo, ¡tienes que cumplirlo! _- tomó a Cloud de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo.

-_ Tifa, yo... lo siento... No puedo casarme contigo... -_

- _¡¿Cómo sabes que lo que sientes por Sephiroth es amor? Desde que éramos niños lo idolatrabas. Quizás estás confundido y crees que lo amas cuando solamente se trata de admiración_ – dijo en un intento desesperado por hacerlo entrar en razón, pero cesó al darse cuenta que el rubio apenas si se inmutuba – _Está bien... Dejaré de insistir_ - dijo separándose de él -_ Ya me has dejado todo muy claro en tus cartas... Perdoname_ – musitó con la mirada crispada y se echó a correr, perdiéndose entre la multitud del Sector 8 antes de que Cloud si quiera pudiese pensar en seguirla.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Fin del Flash Backo-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

Cloud se detuvo y miró hacia cualquier lugar que su campo de visión le permitió. Gritó de nuevo el nombre de la muchacha, pero seguía sin haber suerte. Y se preguntó por enésima vez por qué Tifa habría corrido... Por un momento pensó que se trataba de cosa de mujeres, pero... la conocía demasiado bien. Si se hubiese tratado de un capricho ella lo habría dicho en vez de huir. Seguramente algo malo le sucedía...también podía ser que había sido demasiado duro con ella..

Antes de retomar la marcha se dio cuenta que muchas personas estaban en grupo en las banquetas y murmirando cosas entre sí, la mayoría parecían estar asustados, fue entonces cuando eschuchó alaridos provenientes de la avenida que estaba por tomar, lo que hizo que la muchedumbre se dejara de rumores y le diera por correr justo al sentido contrario de los gritos.

- _¡Oye! ¡Tú! ¡Soldado de tercera clase! -_ escuchó que le gritó una chica en traje negro, de ojos azules y cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta alta, que venía en dirección de los gritos -_ ¡Necesito que me ayudes! ¡Ven rápido!_ - exclamó tratando de parecer calmada aunque en realidad estaba que se moría de los nervios.

- _¿Qué sucede?_ - preguntó, y sintió curiosidad y extrañeza de que la desconocida lo tratase con compañerismo.

-_ ¡Hay tropas de AVALANCHA por toda Midgar!_ - contestó ésta recargando su escopeta - _¡Ya vienen! ¡Preparate para atacar, soldado! -_

_- ¿AVALANCHA?_ - repitió incrédulo – _Pero no he recibido notificaciones... -_

- _Eso es porque cortaron las lineas telefónicas y bloquearon las señales por satélite. ¡Los malditos esta vez vienen bien preparados! No como la última vez -_

Sí... Cloud recordaba eso. Hacía apenas unos meses que un grupo que se hacía llamar AVALANCHA intentó atacar el Reactor del Sector 5, sin embargo, fueron facilmente derrotado por los turcos. Lo recordaba bien porque Reno se jactó de eso una semana entera.

- _¿Estás listo? _- inquirió cuando llegaron los soldados de uniforme café.

Cloud asintió y desenfundó su espada.

_- ¡Muerte a Shin-Ra! _- gritaron los soldados de AVALANCHA al unísono y alzándose en armas.

Cloud se mantuvo a corta distancia para infrigir daño directo mientras que la muchacha necesitaba una sola bala de su escopeta para sacar del tablero a dos o más enemigos por disparo. A los pocos minutos los soldados de AVALANCHA, heridos, quisieron darse a la fuga mas la rubia no se los permitió pues terminó con ellos al fulminarlos con su escopeta.

Cloud cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado. Odiaba tener que matar... pero las tropas enemigas ya habían acabado con la vida de civiles inocentes, dejando cadaveres y charcos de sangre por las calles... Era su deber como SOLDADO acabar con las amenazas.

- _¡Buen trabajo, soldado! Deberían pronto ascenderte de rango, a Segunda clase. El uniforme morado ya no te sienta bien _– le elogió la chica, ya más tranquila – _Por cierto, soy Shotgun, de Turks -_

- _Cloud Strife... _- le acercó una mano y Shotgun devolvió gustosa el saludo_ – Un minuto. ¿Dijiste que eres una turco? -_

- _¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¿Algún problema? -_

- _¡No! Ninguno. Es que no sabía que había más de dos turcos mujeres -_

-_ ¡Oh! ¡Eso!_ - sonrió – _Sucede que soy nueva, apenas hace tres días entré. ¡Pero hoy es mi primera misión real! - _animada - _¡Pero no hablemos más de mí! ¡AVALANCHA está atacando toda la cuidad! - _exclamó alarmada, como si lo hubiese olvidado por unos segundos -_ ¡Soldado de tercera clase, Cloud!_ - le llamó de forma autoritaria –_ Como no hay medios de comunicación viables, debes volver inmediamente a la base, allí se te asignará una misión -_

-_ ¿Volver a la base? ¡N-no puedo! Estoy buscando a una amiga... _-

- _¿Oh? Entiendo. Pero no creo que debas preocuparte por ella_ – Shotgun sonrió para tranquilizarlo - _Es decir; tu amiga ya debería estar en uno de los refugios. Los soldados de infantería son los encargados de la seguridad de los civiles –_ dicho esto, dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededo y ya no vio a más enemigos en pies –_ ¡Bien! Mi misión era despejar esta zona y ya está hecho –_ dijo con orgullo - _Así que, Cloud, por ser un buen chico, y en agradecimiento por haberme ayudado, te llevaré de vuelta a la base en mi moto, ¿te parece bien? -_

- _¡Pero! ¿Qué tal si Tifa...? _- intentó replicar. Sin embargo... - _¿Eh? ¿Dijiste moto? -_

- _Sí. ¡Vamos! _– hizo un ademan de que la siguienra hasta doblar la esquina de la calle contigua donde, junto a una señal de 'No estacionarse', se encontraba una moto último modelo que dejó a Cloud boquiabierto.

_- E-es...es...- _

_- Una Hardy-Daytona _– completó la muchacha riendo.

-_ ¿Pero por qué tienes una?_ - recriminó sin poder creer lo que veía _- ¡Saldrán al mercado hasta dentro de uno o dos años! -_

- _Lo se, ¿no es genial? Esa es la ventaja de pertenecer a Turk. Shin-Ra nos dan las mejores cosas antes que a otros_ – dijo en broma y guiñándole un ojo –_ Anda. Sube. No hay tiempo que perder_ – dijo más seria - _Debemos volver a la base y rápido _-

Tan pronto como Cloud y Shotgun llegaron a Shin-Ra Inc. vieron que muchos otros soldados entraban y salían con prisa del edificio.

- _Acércate con las recepcionistas, ellas te dirán qué hacer _– le indicó la rubia luego de que bajaran de la moto – _Yo debo ir a hablar con mis superiores para informarles sobre los resultados de mi misión. ¡Nos vemos luego! -_

El rubio hizo caso de lo que Shotgun dijo y fue mandado a proteger el Reactor 7 junto con otros Soldados. Pero a mitad del camino se dio cuenta que algunos soldados de uniforme café se dirigían cautelosamente hacia la sede de Shin-Ra, entonces supo casi al instante que el ataque a la cuidad y al Reactor 7 no eran mas que distracciones. Y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por tratar de hacerle entender eso a sus compañeros, éstos tuvieron miedo de creerle y continuaron directo hacia la trampa. Sólo Kunsel y Luxiere, de segunda y tercera clase respectivamente, supieron que aquello tenía algo de sentido.

_- Oh, demonios..._ – murmuró Kunsel observando el edificio de Shin-Ra desde atrás de su escondite (un contenedor de basura) – _Tenías razón, Cloud. La sede de Shin-Ra es el objetivo principal de AVALANCHA. La entrada principal está infestada de enemigos -_

_- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? - _preguntó Luxiere, nervioso –_ No podemos luchar contra ellos sólo nosotros tres -_

-_ Creo que todavía hay Turcos dentro del edificio..._ – comentó Cloud. Y sus sospechas no tardaron en ser confirmadas cuando Reno salió a la puerta principal para enfrentarse contra los soldados de AVALANCHA, a quienes acabó en un suspiro.

_- ¡Reno! -_ exclamó feliz de verlo.

-_ ¿Cloud? ¿Qué haces aquí? -_

_- Vimos que soldados de AVALACHA venían hacia acá -_

- _Ya veo. ¡Pues bien hecho! ¿Y dónde están los demás...? _- preguntó mirando hacia todos lados pero no vio a nadie más _-... ¿Sólo son ustedes? -_

- _Fueron al Reactor 7 _– contestó no muy animado.

- _Genial... _- bufó – _Allá no encontrarán nada mas que soldados de cebo... Tú_ – señaló a Luxiere con su barra electrica – _Corre y atrea acá a esos soldados antes de que suceda una catástrofe, y tú _– a Kunsel – _Busca a otros turcos, deberían seguir en el Sector 8. Cloud, tú vienes comingo -_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Esto es muy extraño... –_ dijo Sephiroth bajando su larga katana para descansar los brazos – _Parece que ya hemos acabados con todos los soldados de AVALANCHA. Pero... ¿qué es lo que buscaban? -_

-_ Quizás es otro ataque improvisado igual al de hace unos meses _– sugirió Zack, aunque ni él mismo se lo creía.

- _No estoy seguro_ – ladeó la cabeza de forma negativa - _Debe de haber una razón por la cual hayan cortado las comunicaciones, y dudo mucho que sea para un ataque improvisado... -_

- _¿Quieres decir que ésto es una cortina de humo?_ - frunció el ceño y se rascó la cabeza - _¿Pero por qué? ¿Cuál es su objetivo? -_

-_ No lo sé... -_

- ¡_Hey, muchachos! _- les gritó Angeal antes de llegar hasta con ellos –_ Acaban de informarnos que AVALANCHA está atacando la sede principal de Shin-Ra -_

- _¡¿Qué? _- exclamó Zack, pasmado – ¡_Oh!, eso no puede ser... ¡Se supone que Genesis hoy llega de Junon! Seguro que él no sabe nada de lo que está pasando. ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa e ir para allá! -_

- _No necesitas decirlo gritando_ – se quejó el peliplateado con los oídos aturdidos.

- _Ah, lo siento_ – se disculpó apenado - _¿Pero cómo te pondrías tú si se tratara de Cloud? -_

Ante el comentario el peliplateado se dio cuenta que no había sabido nada de su novio desde hacía horas, desde que lo dejó solo con su amiguita Tifa... ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Esperaba a que no hubiese tenido que enfrentarse a los soldados enemigos.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Quédense aquí. No salgan _– le ordenó Reno a un montón de empleados de Shin-Ra tras haberlos acomodado en una de las tantas salas de conferencia.

Para suerte de los trabajadores todavía había algunos Soldados y soldados de infantería para cuando se inició el ataque por parte de AVALANCHA y, aunque no sirvieron para contraatacar, al menos pudieron proteger y esconder a la mayoría del personal esperando a que llegaran los refuerzos. Y la razón por la que actuaban de esa manera tan profesional y no habían sucumbido ante el pánico era porque el director Lazard los guiaba.

- _¡Reno! _– gritó Cloud - _Un científico escuchó decir a un soldado de AVALANCHA que sus objetivos son el Presidente y el vicepresidente Shin-Ra –_

- _¡¿C-cómo? _- exclamó alarmado - _¡Eso malditos...! ¡No dejaré que toquen a mi Rufus!_ -

- _¿A TU Rufus?_ - cuestionó confundido. No tenía idea de que al pelirrojo le gustará el vicepresidente...

- _Cloud _– dijo con seriedad y lo tomó por los hombros - _Necesito que te quedes aquí y cuides del personal –_

- _Pero quiero ir contigo. ¡No puedes hacerles frente tú solo!_ – replicó comenzando a sentirse un poco inútil.

- _No te preocupes por mí, Cloud. Soy un Turco_ – dijo confiado – _Y no estaré solo. Llevaré a un par de Soldados de segunda clase conmigo. Además, Cissnei y Two Guns también están en el edificio. Así que quédate aquí e informa de ésto a los refuerzos cuando lleguen,¿entendido? _- el rubio asintió con la cabeza – _Buen chico. Me alegra que lo entiendas. AVALANCHA tiene soldados poderosos bajo la manga y temo a que los metan en acción. No quiero que un chico tan mono como tú resulte herido_ – sonrió y le acarició la cabeza como niño pequeño - _Sephiroth me mataría si algo te sucediera_ – comentó lo último como broma, aunque sabía que existía una gran posibilidad de que el peliplateado reaccionará de esa manera...

Apenas hacía unos minutos que el turco se había marchado y los soldados de infantería novatos ya estaban temblando de miedo mientras que los más experimentados disimulaban bastante bien sus nervios; eso sin mencionar que algunos trabajadores lloraban por sus vidas tras ver como sus compañeros eran asesinados por los soldados del partido contrario. El director Lazard intentaba consolarlos con su habitual sonrisa y comprensión.

Cloud, también temeroso por lo que sucedía, ignoró los sollozos para guardar la calma y no dejarse llevar por la histeria colectiva, cosa que le sirvió bastante bien para cuando escuchó gritos femeninos por el pasillo porque no perdió el valor para salir a ayudar

- _¡Director! ¡Hay una chica allá afuera! _- avisó.

- _Ve con cuidado_ – respondió éste con suma seriedad. Y enseguida supo que debía calmar rápido a la multitud porque posiblemente tendrían que luchar por sus vidas.

La muchacha era de una de las recepcionistas del primer piso que huía despavorida de un soldado de AVALACHA. Cloud desenfundó su espada y amenazó en silencio a su atacante. Y a recepcionista enseguida corrió a esconderse tras el rubio para sentirse segura.

- _Ve a la sala de conferencias _– dijo, y la mujer inmediatamente hizo caso.

El soldado de uniforme café, en vez de atacarlo como esperaba, declinó la pelea y huyó. Por un momento Cloud pensó en dejarlo ir hasta que se dio cuenta de que éste tenía el cabello largo y negro y, aunque su vestimenta era holgada, se podían apreciar a simple vista dos grandes...bultos.

-_ ¿Tifa? -_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- ¡¿Te encuentras bien? _- preguntó un chico rubio a Reno. Acababa de recibir una paliza por parte de un soldado de AVALANCHA.

-_ E-estoy bien, Señor_ – contestó el pelirrojo, muy adolorido y apenas pudiéndose sostener en pie como para continuar la pelea.

- _Así que aún aguantas más, ¿eh? _– dijo burlón un muchacho castaño que usaba el uniforme verde y un paliacate en la cabeza.

-_ ¡Ya basta! -_ exclamó el rubio interponiéndose para protegerlo –_ Me...me rindo. Haré lo que quieran. Pero ya no lo lastimen -_

_- Bien dicho, Rufus Shinra _– dijo otro castaño de lentes y apariencia inteligente – _Ahora sea tan amable de decirnos dónde se encuentra su padre -_

-_ Eso no lo sé. Ustedes cortaron las comunicaciones_ – les recriminó con el ceño fruncido.

- _Entiendo..._ – se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo –_ Shears, toma al Señor Rufus. Debemos ir con Elfé a buscar al Señor Presidente. Y por favor no seas brusco con él, es nuestro invitado especial -_

- _Como digas, Fuhito, como digas...-_ respondió de mala gana – _Pero si intenta escapar no prometo nada, eh_ – agregó tronándose los dedos y sonriendo con malicia.

- _Pensé que nos querían muertos –_ comentó Rufus a la vez que ayudaba a Reno a sentarse sobre su escritorio vicepresidencial.

- _Por supuesto que no, Señorito Shinra_ – contestó Shears riendo - _Los usaremos para pedir rescate. Mantener una organización anti-Shin-Ra cuesta muchos gils, ¿sabe?_ - rió por la ironía – _Nah, era broma._ _No es nada personal contra usted. Nuestra líder sólo quiere la cabeza de su padre -_

-_ Eso supuse... _- sacó un pañuelo blanco de su impecable smoking del mismo color y lo utilizó para limpiar la nariz sangrante del turco.

- _Deje eso ahí y venga con nosotros_ - dijo tirándole del brazo -_ Su ''amiguito'' estará bien_ –

-_ ¡No me toques! _- exclamó sacudiéndose bruscamente para quitarse la mano de encima - _Puedo caminar solo _–

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Cloud persiguió a la morena durante varios minutos hasta que ella terminó por encerrarse sola en un pasillo sin salida. La chica, desesperada, intentó pasar sobre él mas el ojiazul la apresó de la cintura.

_- ¡S-suéltame! -_

_- No voy a soltarte, Tifa -_

-_ ¡No soy Tifa!_ - dijo, pero de tanto agitarse sus gafas de protección terminaron contra el piso, desvelando su rostro.

-_ Lo sabía..._ - la soltó –_ Tifa, ¿qué haces con AVALANCHA? -_

La morena se quedó callada un momento y lo miró fijamente, al parecer sin intención de querer contestar.

-_ ¿No es obvio, Cloud? La corporación Shin-Ra es un mal para todo el mundo. Sustraen Mako del Planeta y está acabando con nuestros recursos naturales -_

_- ¿Qué dices? _- la miró con incredulidad - _Eso no es cierto. ¡Te están lavando el cerebro! AVALANCHA no son más que terroristas, a ellos nos les importa el Planeta _– tomó a la chica de las manos –_ Tifa, te conozco de toda la vida y sé que no te crees eso. Debe de haber otra razón... -_

- _Cloud...Yo... –_ se abrazó al rubio, escondiendo su rostro avergonzando en el cuello de éste – _Siempre he sabido que AVALANCHA es un timo, ellos sólo buscan poder, pero, cuando prometieron acabar con Shin-Ra y SOLDADO... quise creer en sus palabras y deseé ayudarles... porque creí que así, tal vez, regresarías a casa... -_

- _Tifa_ - sintió pena. Con tal disculpa no podía enojarse con ella. Y es que era más que evidente que su amiga estaba herida y dolida por su culpa.

- _Cloud, sé que ya he preguntado mucho pero..., ¿Estás seguro de que lo amas? _- refiriéndose a Sephiroth – _Porque yo estaría dispuesta... -_

Cloud la calló besándola en la frente. Acababa de ser testigo de lo que la chica era capaz de hacer por él...

_- Sí, estoy totalmente seguro de lo que siento por él -_

_- Pe...pero yo te amo –_ sollozó.

- _También te amo Tifa, pero no como tú esperas que lo haga.. Eres... eres como una hermana pequeña para mí. No puedo verte de otra manera -_

- _… Supongo que siempre he sabido eso pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo _- comentó tras separarse y secarse los ojos con la mangas de su uniforme – Te perdonaré que hayas roto nuestra promesa si tu me perdonas por ser tan necia -

_- Por supuesto _– dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sumamente tierna y Tifa, apenada, volvió a abrazarlo.

Súbitamente la escena feliz fue interrumpida por el escandaloso piar de un ave que, posiblemente, provenía de un piso más arriba (las habitaciones). Cloud reconoció el graznar enseguida.

- _¡Cloudy! _- exclamó el ojiazul, alarmado, y sintiéndose un reverendo idiota por haberse olvidado por completo de su ''bebé''.

- _¿Clo-Cloudy?_ - confundida - _¿Pero qué...? _-

- _¡No hay tiempo! ¡Vamos! -_

El rubio y la morena tomaron las escaleras que daban al siguiente piso (el elevador les haría perder tiempo) y por cada paso que daban escuchaban más ''píos'' y ''warks'' del chocobo.

Cloudy corría asustado por entre los cubículos. Un par de soldados de AVALANCHA habían pactado en atraparlo para vendérselo a algún granjero.

-_ ¡Deténganse! _- gritó Cloud, y Cloudy, nada más verlo, fue a su encuentro dando saltos de alegría.

- _Es un Soldado de Shin-Ra. ¡Acabemos con él! _– dijo uno de ellos, y antes de poder siquiera apuntar sus armas hacia él, la morena los atacó utilizando de armas sus puños y piernas hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

- _Ti-Tifa, ¿cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso?_ - preguntó sorprendido, con el chocobo ya entre sus brazos.

-_ Cuando te fuiste. El maestro Zangan aceptó entrenarme_ – contestó sonriente – _Awww... Así que tienes un chocobo _– dijo enternecida - _¡Es monísimo! ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo una. Se llama Claire_**(1)**_ y tiene plumas rosas, salió hace poco del huevo... -_

-_ ¡Identifíquense! _- escucharon decir a sus espaldas. Al volverse se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de otro soldado enemigo, sólo que éste llevaba uniforme de color negro.

- _E-e-es... ¡Es un Raven! -_ exclamó la muchacha llena de terror. A todo prisa tomó a Cloud de una mano y comenzó a correr – ¡_Por nada del mundo te detengas! -_

- _¿Q-qué sucede Tifa? ¿Por qué no simplemente luchamos contra él? -_ cuestionó confundido. Quizás no eran muy fuertes, pero si entre los dos lo atacaban...

- _¡Ya te lo dije, Cloud! ¡Es un Raven! ¡No importa cuánto luchemos, ellos se regeneran! _-

Pronto Cloud y Tifa se vieron atacados por el raven, quien usaba distintas Materias para tratar de detenerlos; varias veces fueron rozados por llamaradas de una materia Fira y casi electrocutados por un Thundaga, por suerte ambos podían esquivarlo sin muchos problemas pero, cuando iban dar vuelta hacia otro pasillo, una pared de hielo les cerró el camino.

- _Alto al fuego _– ordenó Fuhito al raven - _¿Pero qué tenemos aquí.? -_

- _¿Qué sucede, Fuhito? _- preguntó una muchacha castaña, de cabello corto y mirada triste, quién también usaba el uniforme verde - _¿Conoces a esos dos? -_

El rubio y la morena retrocedieron temerosos hasta donde la pared de hielo se los permitió.

- _Podría decirse. Elfé_ – contestó un poco dudativo. Aunque su memoria era excelente, era bastante selectiva cuando se trataba de peones – _Ya recuerdo _– chasqueó los dedos triunfante - _La chica es Tifa Lockhart. Es bastante popular entre los soldados heterosexuales de AVALANCHA. Y el chico... no estoy muy seguro, pero me parece que es Cloud Strife, el compañero de vida del gran Soldado de primera clase, Sephiroth -_

- _Oh, ¿es la pareja de Sephiroth? -_ dijo sin sorprenderse realmente - _Captúralo_ -

- _Pe-pero..., ¿cómo...? -_ Cloud quiso preguntar mas Fuhito contestó antes de siquiera dejarlo terminar.

-_ ¿Qué cómo lo sabemos? _- acomodándose las gafas con una sonrisa algo tétrica – _Es nuestro trabajo obtener cualquier tipo de información sobre Shin-Ra, Inc. y eso incluye a sus trabajadores. En todo caso, tú y tu amante no son muy prudentes cuando intiman en público _– rió -_ Todo Midgar siente curiosidad por ustedes –_

- _¡Dejen a Cloud en paz! –_ exclamó Tifa.

- _No tienes derecho a pedirnos eso, desertora_ – dijo con el ceño fruncido. Y en cosa de abrir y cerrar los ojos, había golpeado a la morena con el puño al estómago, un segundo después hizo con lo mismo con el rubio, dejando a ambos en el piso y sin aire.

Cloudy comenzó a piar desesperadamente para despertar a su ''mami'', pero no le funcionó.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _General, se han encontrado sobrevivientes -_ informó un Soldado a Sephiroth –_ Están en la sala de conferencias del piso 34 –_

El peliplateado asintió y ordenó a los demás soldados a seguir buscando señales de vida por los alrededores. Después, rápidamente él y Zack se encaminaron hacia la sala de conferencias con la esperanza de así encontrarse con sus respectivas parejas, claro, no sin antes de dejar a Angeal a cargo de la seguridad del exterior.

-_ Me alegra que por fin hayan decidido venir_ – comentó Lazard con sarcasmo y riendo.

- _No sabíamos que le ataque al Reactor 7 fuera una trampa_ – dijo Zack apenado –_ Por cierto, ¿no ha visto a Genesis? -_

- _No, no lo he visto -_ cabeceó - _Tengo entendido que volverá a Midgar hasta más tarde -_

-_ Ya veo_ – dijo un poco más tranquilo.

- _¿Y Cloud?_ - ahora preguntó el peliplateado, preocupado, al no verlo a él ni a su amiga con el resto. Quizás estaban en algún refugio...

-_ ¿Cloud?..._ - el director dio un respingo, alarmado – _No ha vuelto desde que salió a ayudar a aquella chica -_

- _¿Q-Qué?¿A quién? Debo hablar con ella -_

- _Y-yo... Lo siento. No recuerdo mucho, estaba muy asustada _– dijo la recepcionista con mucha pena – _Lo único que recuerdo es que el chico que me rescató corrió detrás del soldado de AVALANCHA. Y eso fue al menos hace media hora.. En serio lamento no ser de más ayuda -_

- _Está bien. No te presiones demasiado_ – le tranquilizó Lazard sonriéndole con amabilidad - _¿Algo más que recuerdes? -_

- _B-bueno... el soldado que me perseguía era una chica –_

-_ ¿Una chica? _- repitió Sephiroth.

- _Sí.. Sé que no es relevante _– continuó –_ Es sólo que me pareció curioso ya que en SOLDADO no permiten mujeres _– rió con torpeza.

¿Por qué iría Cloud tras el enemigo? Conocía el protocolo de emergencia, y hacerse el héroe no estaba en la lista de ''Cosas que debo hacer''... ¿Tenía algo que ver con que el soldado fuese una mujer?

El sonido chirriante de un micrófono mal ajustado comenzó a escucharse por el edificio entero hasta que, unos cuantos segundos, fue sustituido por una voz masculina.

- _Buenas tardes a todos los que nos estén escuchando. Queríamos avisarles que AVALANCHA ha tomado control de Shinra, Inc; tenemos a su Presidente, por lo que les invitamos de la manera más atenta y cordial a que se rindan ante nosotros y se unan a nuestra noble causa y...¿Qué dice aquí? No le entiendo tu letra, Fuhito, es demasiado afeminada... -_ se quejó la voz.

-_ Shears..._ - musitó Lazard con rostro preocupado.

- _¿Quién es ese?_ - preguntó Zack.

- _Es la mano derecha de la líder de AVALANCHA -_

_- ¿La líder? ¿AVALANCHA es dirigido por una chica? -_

_- Sí. Su nombre es Elfé -_

- _El padre de Elfé trabajaba para Turks_ – agregó Sephiroth.

-_ Sí... Y cuando su padre, Veld, murió hace unos años ella fue la más afectada... De alguna manera Elfé ha conseguido el dinero y los medios para intentar derrocarnos -_

- _¿Y eso por qué? _- cuestionó el pelinegro, más confundido aún.

- _De eso no tengo idea_ – suspiró –_ Simplemente un día nos declaró la guerra sin motivo aparente... Quizás todavía está en pena por la muerte de su padre _– dijo convencido de ello.

- _… así que les agradecemos su atención y pronta su...sumi...¿sumisión? ¿Qué demonios significa ''sumisión''? ¿Existe esa palabra?_ – continuaba Shears –_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ah, sí. Una cosa más antes de que apague el altavoz: Si alguien sabe dónde está el SOLDADO de primera clase, Sephiroth, por favor sea tan amable de decirle que tenemos algo suyo muy querido y que seguirá con vida los próximos 20 minutos a menos que no se pase a recogerlo a la oficina del presidente, no queremos tener que enviárselo en partes por paquetería. Nuevamente les agrademos su atención y que tengan un muy buen día -_

-_ ¿Algo muy querido?... -_ Zack abrió mucho los ojos _- ¡¿E-E-ellos tienen a Cloud, verdad? _-

- _No grites _– le regañó Sephiroth, harto de que el pelinegro elevara la voz de esa forma cada vez que intentaba hablar de algo serio con él _– No sé si ellos tengan a Cloud, pero haré lo que quieren -_

_- ¡No puedes! ¿Y que si es otra trampa? -_

- _Es evidente que es una trampa, Zack. Pero conociendo a Elfé, ella no tendrá las manos vacías para cuando yo llegue allí... -_

**Continuará...**_  
_

* * *

**(1)** **Claire:** referencia al parecido entre Lightning (FFXIII) y Cloud. Eso sin mencionar que literalmente Lightning es la versión femenina de Cloud xDD**  
**

**¡Hora de la publicidad descarada! n-n**_  
_Tengo un fic llamado **Beautiful World** de Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Contiene yaoi, yuri y las parejas son variadas. SephirothXCloud, Warrior of LightXFirion, KainXCecil, LightningXTifa, etc...  
Pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil o en su respectiva zona :3

**Comentarios, quejas, e-mails bombas, preguntas, regalos, mentadas; dejen reviews x3**


	15. Capitulo XV

**¡Hola! Después de no-sé-cuánto-tiempo por fin les traigo el capítulo final nwn  
Espero que lo disfruten n-n**

**Por cierto, ¡Feliz navidad y Año nuevo 2012! :D**

* * *

- _¿Dónde estará la oficina del Presidente?_ - se preguntó Tifa en voz alta, pensativa - _¿Tú lo sabes Cloudy? _-

El chocobo la miró y ladeo la cabeza sin entender qué le pedía, después se rascó las alas con el pico.

La pelinegra dio un suspiró lastimero y comenzó a sentirse mal por lo sucedido. Si tan sólo no se le hubiese ocurrido esa ''genial'' idea de unirse a AVALANCHA... Tenía que encontrar a Cloud ya, y su única pista era lo que Fuhito había dicho por el altavoz.

_- ¡Qué tonta! Pero si tengo un mapa..._ - exclamó tras recordar que en su celular tenía los planos del edificio (dado por sus mismos compañeros ecoterroristas).

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Creí que ustedes nos darían más trabajo_ – dijo Shears con cierta decepción. Acababa de luchar contra Cissnei y Two Guns, a la vez.

- _Ciss...Cissnei, ¿te encuentras bien?_ - preguntó Two Guns sacudiéndole una mano, pero ésta no respondió. A los pocos segundos terminó por desmayarse también.

- _¿Un último deseo, Señor Presidente?_ - preguntó la castaña con la punta de su katana al cuello del presidente Shinra.

_- ¿Por qué haces esto, Elfé?_ - preguntó el hombre rubio al tiempo que retrocedía hasta toparse contra la pared.

- _Usted sabe muy bien por qué -_

_- Es para vengar la muerte de tu inútil padre, ¿no? -_

_- ¡No le permito que hable así de él! _– dijo frunciendo el ceño – _Mi padre fue un gran hombre, ¡y ustedes lo mataron! -_

- _¡Tu padre era un vil ladrón! Robaba información de Shin-Ra para vendérsela a otras compañías. El muy cobarde se suicido cuando lo descubrimos_ -

_- ¡Basta de mentiras! Mi padre me amaba. Él... él nunca me habría dejado sola -_

_- Veld era una rata oportunista, niña... En ese aspecto te pareces a él -_

_- Ya cállese – _blandeó el arma... y la sangre del presidente le salpicó en la cara.

_- ¡PADRE!_ - gritó Rufus y quiso ir con él, pero Fuhito lo tenía apresado con los brazos a la espalda.

- _Tranquilícese, Señor Rufus_ – dijo la castaña limpiándose la frente y mequillas _– Su muerte será rápida aunque un poco dolorosa -_

El Presidente Shinra, entre el miedo y la confusión, se llevó una mano al cuello para tapar la herida, mas el líquido rojo escapaba sin miramientos por entre sus gordos dedos.

_- ¡Eres un monstruo! - _

_- Elija bien sus palabras conmigo, Señorito Shinra_ – le advirtió con el cejo fruncido y brusquedad – _No tengo intención de matarlo a usted. Y el único monstruo que hay aquí es su padre por arrebatarme al mío -_

_- Ya veo que esto es una venganza... Pero, dime, ¿qué hay de ese Soldado de 3era clase? ¿Qué tiene qué ver él en todo eso? _- cuestionó señalando a Cloud con la mirada mientras que éste continuaba inconsciente en el piso - ¿Por qué también lo tienen aquí? -

- _¿Um? ¿Él? Es un bono extra -_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Tifa alejó la oreja de la puerta y retrocedió con cautela para no hacer ruidos. Tembló de terror nada más escuchar a las tres voces más temidas de AVALANCHA, y enseguida supo que ella sola nunca podría rescatar a su amigo. Miró su radio y sólo para ver que todavía no había señal. Tomó a Cloudy y se dio prisa en buscar ayuda, mas se detuvo frente al elevador cuando Sephiroth salió de él.

- _¿Tifa?_ - cuestionó con sorpresa, y más al notar que portaba el uniforme del bando enemigo.

El chocobo saltó de los brazos de la pelinegra y corrió con su ''papi''.

- _¡Te lo explico después!_ - exclamó ésta en voz baja tras adivinarle el pensamiento – _Cloud está allí dentro. No estoy segura por qué Elfé lo tiene secuestrado, pero sé que tiene que ver contigo _– musitó con voz seria – _¡Si ellos tocan un sólo cabello de Cloud por tu culpa, te juro que jamás te librarás de mí! – _dijo en realidad sin ser una amenaza, más bien se trataba de una advertencia ''amistosa''.

El peliplateado pudo ver en los ojos de la muchacha un dejo de tristeza y resignación que le indicó que había aceptado de alguna manera su relación con el rubio.

_- Lo entiendo... -_

_- Muy bien. Me alegro de haberte dejado todo claro_ – dijo más animada –_ Con el Gran Sephiroth de mi lado no me debería ser difícil acabar con esos tipos _– comentó sacudiendo las manos para preparar sus puños.

_- Será mejor que no entres -_

_- ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué no? Soy tan capaz de luchar como tú_ – se quejó.

- _Cloud nunca nos perdonaría si algo le sucediese a Cloudy_ – respondió dándole a cuidar al chocobo – _Ve a la Sala de conferencias del piso 34 y refúgiate ahí_ -

La pelinegra lo miró en silencio unos instantes y sin decir nada más hizo caso. Aunque odiaba tener que admitirlo, su sexto sentido le decía que Sephiroth jamás permitiría que Cloud resultase herido; incluso le decía que el peliplateado daría su propia vida por protegerlo si es que era necesario y eso hizo que depositara toda su confianza (y más celos) en él.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Cuánto tiempo, viejo amigo_ - saludó Elfé con una ligera sonrisa cuando Sephiroth cruzó la puerta.

El peliplateado no respondió, su vista y atención fueron directamente hacia Cloud quien yacía inconsciente sobre la alfombra carmesí. También se percató de un par de turcos en mal estado cerca de las ventanas, del vicepresidente amarrado con sogas y amordazado, y del Presidente Shinra con la cara pálida y su traje blanco cubierto en sangre, sin vida.

- _Puedo entender que quieras vengarte del Presidente_ –dijo al fin, con tranquilidad _- ¿pero por qué tienes a Cloud? -_

- _¿No es obvio? Quiero que tu novio esté presente cuando te asesine_ -

- _¿Asesinarme?_ - dijo, pero para nada sorprendido. No era la primera vez que escuchaba eso en boca de un agresor _- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Crees poder vencerme? -_

- _Puedo intentarlo_ – sonrió ligeramente – _Cuando éramos niños solíamos quedar en empate, ¿recuerdas? –_

- _¿Elfé? -_ la llamó Shears, preocupado - _¿De qué hablas? El Presidente Shinra ya está muerto. Tú venganza está cumplida. ¡Vámonos de aquí! -_

- _Acabas de decirlo... Mi venganza está cumplida. Ya no tengo más razones para vivir _-

- _Sí. No seas ingenuo, Shears_ – agregó Fuhito, sentado sobre el escritorio del presidente – _Ya que estamos en el asunto, debemos apoderarnos enteramente de la corporación. Y nuestro único obstáculo lo tenemos frente a nosotros. Elfé me hará el favor de deshacerse de él y convertirme en el nuevo gobernante de Midgar -_

_- ¡Elfé! -_

_- Lo que dice es cierto, estaba en nuestro trato _– contestó la mujer secamente – _Fuhito me financiaría y yo a cambio le daría poder. Es tiempo de cumplir con mi parte -_

- _Si ese es tu plan que entonces así sea_ – dijo Sephiroth desenfundando su espada – _Pero deja a Cloud y al vicepresidente fuera de esto. Ya has hecho suficiente daño -_

- _Me temo que no puedo dejarlos ir, Seph _– también mostrando su katana – _Sus muertes serán mis trofeos cuando acabe contigo _– dijo, y dio el primer golpe, el cual fue bloqueado por el peliplateado con cierta dificultad.

- _Elfé…no me dejas más opción que luchar contra ti –_

_- ¿Crees poder vencerme, compañero? No soy fácil – _sonrió ampliamente y deslizó su espada para atacarlo por un costado, pero aquello también fue bloqueado, acabando así ambos en una lucha por intentar hacer retroceder al otro.

Cloud abrió los ojos con pesadez y escuchó el rítmico golpeteo de las espadas. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba con Tifa y de pronto todo se nubló, y ahora se encontraba en… ¿la sala del Presidente? Abrió los ojos de golpe y entonces pudo ver claramente como Sephiroth y Elfé estaban en una batalla equitativa, inclusive tenían casi la misma cantidad de cortadas y rasguños. Quiso levantarse y ayudar a su novio, a lo que se dio cuenta que estaba atado y amordazado, imposibilitado de moverse.

- _Elfé…_ – murmuró Shears, preocupado.

Elfé jadeaba y comenzaba a flaquear. Siempre supo que no podía hacerle frente a su amigo de la infancia, pero no debía perder.

- _Oh. Ya estás despierto_ – habló Fuhito jalando a Cloud del cabello hasta ponerlo de rodillas, y a Shears entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

- _¡Dame eso!_ – Shears levantó a Cloud del suelo y desenfundó la espada que el rubio traía, colocándola sobre su cuello - _¡Alto la pelea! –_ gritó, y tanto Elfé como Sephiroth lo miraron inquisitivamente – _Ríndete ante nosotros ahora mismo, o lo mataré_ –

- _Cloud…_ - Sephiroth se paralizó un momento. No podía dejarse vencer, todo Midgar correría peligro, pero… no podía permitir que dañaran a Cloud. Por su parte, el rubio se sentía realmente inútil en esa posición, no tenía manera de escapar, pero tampoco quería que el peliplateado se rindiera.

- _Vaya, por fin me eres de utilidad_ – comentó Fuhito con sorna.

- _Cállate_ – replicó Shears – N_o lo hago por ti sino por Elfé –_

_- Esto es deshonroso… -_ dijo Elfé con desaprobación – _Pero no me importa_ – guardó su espada, comenzando a respirar tranquila, dando bien por hecho que Sephiroth se rendiría y no estaba equivocada.

El peliplateado tiró lejos su espada y suspiró, pero para nada arrepentido. Cloud era lo que más le importaba sobre todas las cosas.

- _Muy bien. Eres un gran novio_ – dijo Fuhito, satisfecho – _Pero esto será por si acaso_ – de sus pantalones sacó una pistola de bolsillo y la disparó contra Sephiroth, hiriéndole el hombro izquierdo, con el que blandía la Masamune.

Cloud gritó aunque la mordaza apaciguara su voz. Quiso correr hasta su novio pero Shears no se lo permitió aventándolo a él y la espada bruscamente hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Y con todas esas sogas encima no podía ponerse en pie por sí mismo.

- _Queridos empleados de Shinra Inc._ – comenzó a decir Fuhito por el altavoz – _nos complace avisarles que este edificio se encuentra enteramente bajo nuestro control puesto que su querido presidente ha muerto. Por lo que les pedimos de la manera más cordial que mantengan la calma hasta nuevo aviso. Gracias –_

Fuhito apagó el altavoz, y apenas si pasaron algunos segundos cuando se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y la puerta del cuarto del Presidente ardió en llamas.

_- ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza!_ – dijo Genesis entrando por la puerta quemada por su Firaga.

- _¡Yo también!_ – exclamó Zack detrás de él.

_- El helicóptero en el que veía se quedó varado y… ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?_ – preguntó en tono burlesco al ver a Sephiroth herido – _No puedo estar fuera de la ciudad ni un momento porque terminas necesitándome… –_

- _Déjate de tonterías y haz algo_ – replicó el peliplateado no de muy buen humor.

- _Tú debes ser Genesis Rhapsodos. A pesar de ser también un SOLDADO de 1ra clase no creo que seas más fuerte que Sephiroth –_ dijo Fuhito para provocar.

- _Hey, Seph, ¿estás bien?_ – preguntó el pelinegro acercándosele.

- _Yo estoy bien. Ve ayudar a Cloud y los demás_ – murmuró.

_- ¿Eso crees? _– Genesis sonrió - _¿Qué tal una pelea uno contra uno? –_

_- Oh, eso no es lo mío_ – suspiró "apenado" – _Elfé_ –

La mujer asintió y volvió a su pose de batalla.

- _¡Hola, Cloud!_ – saludó animosamente el moreno, el rubio no pudo contestar a eso a causa de la mordaza, aunque tampoco fue algo que quisiese hacer debido a la situación…

- _Hey, no tan rápido_ – intervino Shears mostrando sus puños – _Yo seré tu oponente_ – dijo, y lanzó un golpe que Zack pudo bloquear con su espada.

Elfé lanzó un rayo que Genesis apenas pudo esquivar y éste a cambio invocó otra bola de fuego que la otra pudo repeler con su katana, y después se preparó para impulsarse contra él. Mientras, Zack no podía hacer otra cosa que mantener una posición defensiva puesto que Shears tenía un ataque demasiado veloz cuerpo a cuerpo y la corta distancia no le permitía blandir su espada con libertad.

Genesis contrarrestó el ataque de Elfé y la mandó hacia la pared, quedando enseguida inconsciente por el impacto.

- _¡Elfé!_ – exclamó Shears, y Zack aprovechó que bajó la guardia para apuñalarlo en el estómago y cayó de rodillas al piso.

_- ¡Tranquilo! Tuve cuidado de no dañarte ningún órgano importante_ – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa y Shears sólo pudo maldecirlo mentalmente antes de también caer desmayado por la pérdida de sangre.

Sephiroth, aprovechando que ya no estaba en la mira de AVALANCHA, fue hasta con su novio, arrodillándose junto a él y tratar de desatarlo. Su hombro herido apenas si le permitía mover el brazo con naturalidad.

_- ¿Estás bien? –_

_- Eso te lo debería preguntar yo a ti –_ recriminó Cloud, preocupado, y ya casi totalmente desatado - _¿Te duele?_ – una pregunta estúpida, sí, pero no sabía qué más decir.

- _Aún no. Pero cuando se me pase la adrenalina dolerá mucho_ – respondió divertido para restarle importancia al asunto y Cloud sonrió, aunque todavía temiendo por él.

- _Qué escena más tierna. Pero no se olviden de mí, por favor…_ - dijo Fuhito apuntándole a ambos con la pistola – _No hagan ningún moviendo brusco o les dispararé a matar. Lo mismo va para ustedes dos _– refiriéndose a Zack y Genesis, que tuvieron que bajar sus espadas como precaución.

- _¿Qué demonios quieres?_ – espetó Genesis, quien no pretendía seguirle el juego, pero no podía hacer nada con sus amigos bajo amenaza.

- _Yo sólo quiero tener la ciudad bajo mi mando, eso es todo, ¿es es tan difícil de comprender, acaso? Así que, caballeros, si bajan sus armas tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo y trabajen para mí…_ -apenas terminó de decir esto, sintió un golpe en la nuca que lo hizo perder el conocimiento de inmediato.

_- El maldito se olvidó de nosotros_ – dijo Cissnei, que fue quien lo había golpeado en la nuca con el bastón eléctrico de Turks.

_- ¡Cissnei!_ – exclamó Zack feliz de verla algo recuperada _- ¡Eres mi heroína!_ –

- _¡Por supuesto! Saben que pueden contar conmigo cuando sea_ – dijo la chica guiñando un ojo, todavía bastante adolorida.

- _¿Podrían llamar a un médico?_ – pidió Two Guns, agonizando en el piso.

_- ¡Ah, sí! También uno para el pobre tipo de allá_ – dijo Zack apuntando a Shears con el pulgar – _y para Seph_ –

El mencionado se puso de pie, ayudado por su pareja, y caminó hasta acercarse a Elfé a una distancia no muy prudente en la opinión de Cloud.

_- ¿Ahora qué harás?_ – preguntó el peliplateado, y la castaña lentamente abrió los ojos.

- _Mátame_ – susurró con suavidad, y sin Sephiroth responder nada supo la respuesta – _No lo harás _– resopló - _Eres demasiado blando. Me dejarás pudrirme en la cárcel_ –

- _Tú te lo buscaste –_

_- Es cierto... Pero al menos pude cumplir con mi venganza, eso es lo que importa_ – dijo quedamente, sin remordimientos – _Ten una vida feliz, amigo mío_ – musitó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, cansada.

- _Genial. Llegué tarde_ – maldijo Reno apoyado en la puerta. Apenas si podía mantenerse en pie de la paliza que Shears le había dado, pero eso fue lo de menos cuando vio a su amado y corrió como pudo para desatarlo – _¡Señor Rufus!_ –

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _¿Cómo te sientes?_ – preguntó Cloud ayudando a Sephiroth a ponerse de vuelta el chaleco luego de que un médico le pusiera un vendaje en el hombro.

- _Estoy mejor. Pero ya me duele_ – sonrió.

Habían vuelto al piso 34 junto con los demás refugiados mientras que los soldados de infantería se encargaban de los restos de AVALANCHA y de asegurarse que el edificio estuviese totalmente seguro.

_- Por cierto, allá arriba no te agradecí por haberme salvado_ – dijo, y tomó al peliplateado de las mejillas para besarlo como recompensa, y éste, complacido, lo jaló de las caderas hacia sí e introdujo la lengua en su boca para juguetear con la suya. Pero al poco rato desistieron del beso recordando que no estaban solos en aquella sala y, además, notar algunas miradas curiosas sobre ellos (sobre todo de mujeres riendo tontamente).

- _Que alguien le eche agua…_ - murmuró disimuladamente Zack pasando junto a ellos.

_- Me alegro que hayan vuelto sanos y salvos_ – dijo el Director Lazard cuando el par ya había terminado de regocijarse – _Sé que tal vez no es un buen momento para decir esto pero a la vez es oportuno –_

_- ¿Qué cosa, director?_ – inquirió el rubio.

- _Cloud Strife, me alegra anunciarte que has sido ascendido a SOLDADO de segunda clase –_

_- ¿SOLDADO de…segunda clase?_ – repitió anonadado, sin poder creerlo.

- _Enhorabuena, Cloud_ – dijo Sephiroth y lo abrazó de cintura.

- _Gra-gracias… ¿Pero por qué? Si yo sólo fui un problema… –_

_- Días malos los tiene cualquiera_ – dijo Lazard con una sonrisa – _Aún así, hoy demostraste mucha calma y profesionalidad ante el peligro de AVALANCHA; y estuviste al pendiente de las personas. Eso, y que Kunsel me contó que fuiste tú quien se dio cuenta que el ataque al Sector 7 era una trampa. Gracias a que los soldados regresaron a tiempo hemos podido mantener a la gente a salvo y a AVALANCHA a raya. Para mí es suficiente razón para un ascenso –_

_- Ya veo… ¡Muchas gracias! Seguiré trabajando duro –_

_- Es bueno escuchar eso. Ahora, si me disculpan… -_

_- ¡E-espere! Director… ¿qué pasará con mi amiga Tifa?_ – preguntó preocupado.

- _Ah, cierto. Sobre eso. Tu amiga fue interrogada cuando vino a refugiarse. Sabemos que se unió a AVALANCHE hace muy poco y que no ha participado en sus actividades pasadas, además de que acaba de desertarlos. Es muy buena chica. Gracias a ella conocemos los puntos de reunión de sus soldados y la ubicación de su base principal en Midgar. Cuando todo esto acabe podremos dejarla ir –_

_- Eso es un alivio – _suspiró Cloud.

- _Ahora iré a ver cómo se encuentra el vicepresidente Rufus_ – dijo Lazard antes de retirarse.

- _Y así fue como derroté yo solo a los miembros de AVALANCHA_ – decía Genesis a un grupo de personas que le aplaudían "su" hazaña.

- _¡Es cierto, yo soy testigo!_ – apoyó Zack _– ¡Mi novio es el mejor!_ –

- _Y muy hablador…_ - agregó Angeal rodando los ojos.

_- ¡Angeal! No seas aguafiestas_ – exclamó el cachorro.

_- Seph, sobre esa mujer… -_

- _¿Te refieres a Elfé?_ – el rubio asintió – _Elfé y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, prácticamente crecimos juntos y entrenábamos juntos para ser soldados. Su padre fue el jefe de los Turcos hasta que fue descubierto robando información de Shinra Inc. para otras empresas, por lo que su reputación cayó a lo más bajo y su cargo fue transferido al Señor Valentine. Poco después de que fue despedido se suicidó y nunca más volví a ver a Elfé hasta ahora –_

_- Entonces ella buscaba venganza por eso –_

_- Sí. Y algunos especularon que su padre fue obligado a suicidarse para mantener los secretos de Shinra. Esa debe ser la versión que ella ha creído todos estos años –_

_- Es decir que tú y ella eran muy cercanos –_ comentó mirando hacia otro lado.

- _Teníamos una relación parecida a la tuya con Tifa, si eso preguntas. Aunque nunca nos gustamos de esa forma, así que no te pongas celoso, ¿sí? –_

_- N-no estoy celoso _– replicó Cloud, ruborizado – _Tenía curiosidad de ella, eso es todo_ – de pronto, sintió un picotazo en su pierna derecha y descubrió a un pequeño chocobo tratando de captar su atención _- ¡Cloudy! –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Una vez más: lamento todo lo que hice_ – dijo Tifa sintiéndose realmente apenada por lo sucedido, cargando su maleta, lista para tomar el tren de vuelta a casa.

_- Eso ya no importa_ – sonrió Cloud – _Por favor, saluda a mi madre por mí_ –

- _Eso haré_ – dejó su maleta en el piso y lo abrazó – _Ven a visitarnos pronto –_

_- Trataré –_

_- Y en cuanto a ti –_ dijo ya separada de su amigo, apuntado ceñuda a Sephiroth con la mirada – _Quiero que me prometas una cosa_ –

- _Dime…_ - pidió el peliplateado con cierto dilema, no podía saber qué tipo de cosas pasaban por la mente de una mujer despechada.

- _Yo… ¡quiero ser la madrina de bodas!_ – gritó sonrojada.

_- ¿Boda?_ – ahora Cloud se ruborizó – _Aún no hemos pensado en eso…_ -

- _Por supuesto que puedes ser la madrina_ – contestó Sephiroth, más amable que de costumbre. Pues verdaderamente era un alivio que la morena por fin los aceptara juntos, y era mejor cumplirle sus caprichitos a hacerla enojar.

_- ¡Qué bien!_ – aplaudió alegre – _¡Les irá muy mal si se casan y no me invitan a la boda, eh!_ – amenazó sonriente _– Y creo que ya es hora de que me vaya_ – dijo al ver que otras personas ya subían al tren – Hasta pronto –

La morena se despidió agitando una mano y fue corriendo hasta el tren. Y ya que se encontraba en su asiento pudo llorar.

Cloud no la vio, pero por su tono de voz supo que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar, así que vio partir el tren con tristeza.

_- Ella estará bien_ – dijo Sephiroth adivinarle el pensamiento y tomándole de un hombro.

- _Sí _– cabeceó lentamente.

- _Cloud, cuando nos casemos…_ - dijo, atrayendo así la entera atención de su novio -_ ¿usarás vestido blanco, cierto? –_

_- ¿QUE? –_ exclamó rojo de vergüenza - _¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No volveré a usar vestido en mi vida! –_ empujó al peliplateado y se cruzó de brazos.

- _Pero te veías realmente lindo con él. Deberías usarlo de vez en cuando –_

_- No es no –_

_- Quizás pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión_ – dijo y lo abrazó por la espalda, besando su nuca, cuello, mejilla haciéndolo estremecer y se detuvo antes de llegar a sus labios –_ ¿tú qué dices? –_

- _Bueno… tal vez… NO_ – dijo en definitiva.

_- Lo intenté_ – rió, y lo besó en la boca.

* * *

**Seh, bueno. No es la gran cosa, soy mala para los finales, además de que ya no soy tan fan de FF :/  
Igual espero que hayan disfrutado de leer este fic que tanto disfruté escribir n-n**

**Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, mentadas, regaños, e-mails bomba; dejen reviews.**

Por cierto, no olviden visitar mi perfil para más fics y mi cuenta de DA (link en mi perfil) :3


	16. Datos curiosos

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo algunos datos curiosos sobre este fic que quizás y espero les pueda interesar n-n**

* * *

-1. Inicialmente el fic iba a ser de 5 capítulos (ya tenía el borrador terminado).

-2. El fic se alargó porque, mientras escribía el capitulo dos, se me murió un sobrino de 3 meses de edad (11/mayo/2008) y, por temor a deprimirme y no continuar escribiendo, publiqué el Capítulo II incompleto. Posteriormente, decidí hacer los capítulos de cuatro hojas de largo para no agobiarme mucho. Luego de un par de meses me volvieron las ganas de escribir y fui agregando y quitando cosas del concepto original del fic, terminando éste con capítulos de hasta ocho hojas y 15 capítulos en vez de cinco xD

-3. Aerith y Yuffie aparecerían en el cap 4, pero, por las razones de arriba y algo de flojera, las olvidé y las metí hasta mucho después.

-4. La pareja de GenesisXZack no estaba enteramente en mis planes (el fic iba ser AerithXZack), pero decidí ponerla porque mucha gente me la pidió (además de que a mí también me gusta e.e)

-5. El Capítulo VI iba a suceder en Wutai en vez del Sector 8...pero entonces recordé que mi fic se sitúa tiempo después de la guerra con Wutai, así que aproveché y metí a Yuffie como ''espía'' xD

-6. El capitulo 12 tiene tres versiones, la publicada y dos alternativas (no publicadas y perdidas cuando se quemó mi disco duro u-u)

-7. En el cap 12 Alternativo I aparecían Rufus, Elena y Scarlet. Rufus es invitado a una fiesta en la mansión de Don Corneo e infiltra a Cissnei y ''Cloudette'' como sus damas de compañía. Scarlet tendría uno o dos diálogos donde confundía a Cloud con una chica de verdad. (Este es el único cap alternativo que se salvó, pero sólo menos de la mitad u-u).

-8. En el cap 12 Alternativo II aparecían Jessie, Wedge, y Biggs (que equivaldrían a Rod, Two Guns y Katana) como aspirantes a Turks, y se menciona a AVALANCHA ya que este trío terminaría desertando Turks para unirse a ellos en capítulos posteriores.

-9. Tardé un año y un mes en publicar el cap 12 porque no sabía cuál de las tres versiones usar.

-10. El cap 13 también tenía tres versiones, la publicada y dos alternativas (igual se perdieron u-u)

-11. En el cap 13 Alternativo I AVALANCHA ataca el Reactor de Nibelheim y por tanto Sephiroth, Cloud y Reno son enviados allí, donde terminarían por conoce a Tifa y a la madre de Cloud.

-12. El cap 13 Alternativo II no es muy diferente al publicado, sólo no aparece Vincent, las tropas de AVALANCHA atacan un tren y Cloud conocería a Shotgun en el Sector 5 por una misión que les asignan juntos (Tifa aparecería en el cap 14).

-13. Hubo personajes que quise que aparecieran en el fic pero, por una u otra razón (entiéndase flojera, mala memoria o que no les encontré cabida en la historia), nunca aparecieron. Estos son algunos de los que recuerdo: _Cid, Sebastian, Essai, Barret, Marlene, Reeve, Caith Sith, Tseng, Shalua, Denzel, Azul, Johnny._

-14. Al igual que hay personajes que nunca metí, hay otros que no se incluían en mi bosquejo original pero que terminé por dejarlos: _Genesis, Cloudy (el chocobo), Rod, Two Guns, Katana, Shotgun, Vincent, Fuhito._

-15. La personalidad que le puse a Zack está basada en mí misma n-n! (obviamente tomando como referencia la que tiene en_ Crisis Core_).

-16. La personalidad pervertida de Genesis está basada en la de una amiga mía que en la preparatoria se la pasaba acosándome sexualmente xD

-17. La personalidad de Tifa está basada en la de otra amiga mía que es berrinchuda, torpe, pero que a su vez es tiernamente empalagosa…

-18. La personalidad de Cloud me fue la más difícil de conseguir, ya que **Square-Enix** le otorga características diferentes en cada videojuego en el que él aparece e.e!  
En _Final Fantasy 7_ es un tsundere borde; en _Kingdom Hearts_ es emo, ingenuo y pacifico mientras que en _KH2_ es explosivo, gruñón y algo sarcástico; en_ Before Crisis_ y _Crisis Core_ es inocentón, tímido y algo indeciso; en _FFT: War of the Lions_ es un paranoico total; en _FF Dissidia_ es un poco más maduro que en _FF7; _y en_ Advent Children _y _Dirge of Cerberus _es totalmente emo y cortante. Tuve que combinar todas esas personalidades.

-19. En mi fic puse a Sephiroth de 20 años, es decir, que le lleva 3 años a Cloud (17), pero en el videojuego le gana por 9 años (según la cronología oficial del juego) [Cloud 21, Sephiroth 30]

-20. En el cap 6, Zack mira Dr. House en la tele de Sephiroth porque soy fan del actor Hugh Laurie owo

-21. En el cap 8, Cloud mira Pokémon porque yo soy Pokéfan desde los 7 años xD

-22. En vida real, tengo una perrita blanca con manchitas negras que se llama Cloudy y un perro negro que se llama Zack :3 (este dato no era realmente necesario pero igual lo puse e.e)

-23. Los fics de** Clic** y **Doble Clic** (de **Axureé Rheeid** y míos) se nos ocurrió escribirlos por la frase _ ''¡Sólo relájate, y dile algo bonito''_ que dice Reno a Cloud en el Capítulo I.  
**''**_Neko_- eso... todo empezo por una chica que palgio un fanfic en un fotolog... (recordando viejos tiempos xD) y cuando le reclamaron, ella borro los comments diciendo "se supone que lo que se critica es la foto, y no la descripcion! los comentarios son para decir cosas bonitas!" y cuando Lei lo que dijo Reno... le comente a Rhape que Reno podria haber dicho "solo relajate, y dile algo bonito, o firmale su fotolog!"  
**Rhape- ¡Jaja, sí! Luego nos imaginamos que Sephiroth tenía un Fotolog y que Cloud quería firmárselo xD  
**_Neko_-Si! Sephiroth escribiendo AaahsZzshíÍIiihH nos dio mucha cura xd sobre todo porque imaginariamos que la timidez de cloud le haria firmar tipo "eh.. este... bueno... yo... PERDON POR HACER SPAM!" y mandarlo por error xDu  
**Rhape- Luego de eso nos dios por seguir imaginando cosas raras xD. Y decidimos que sería genial si trasladábamos esas situaciones a un fic x3  
**_Neko_- ...que empezamos a escribir por msn, Rhape haciendo copypasta y luego enviandomelo de vuelta...**''  
- Clic, publicado por Axureé Rheeid.**

-24. El fic **El chocobo de Sephiroth** (también de Axureé Rheeid) es una especie de fic parodia al Capítulo IV. (cuando Zack le regala el chocobo a Cloud)

-25. El capítulo I de mi fic **Apple and Cinnamon **(publicado en 2010) originalmente era un _flash back _que Zack le contaría a Cloud en el Capítulo VIII sobre cómo conoció a Genesis.

-26. Siendo que prefiero el Humor que el Romance, muchas veces estuve a punto de caer en lo ridículo mientras intentaba escribir el fic con 'normalidad', por lo que de **La promesa** nació mi otro fic de FF7, **Final Fantasy VII Randomness **(publicado en 2008), en el que ya podía escribir cada sandez que se me ocurría sin problemas xD

-27. Este es mi fic número 18.

-28. Fic iniciado el 4 de mayo de 2008 y terminado el 24 de diciembre de 2012.

* * *

**En fin... ¡Gracias por su atención y leerme todos estos años! :3**


End file.
